Blood Sweeter than Honey
by TWISTed-angel033
Summary: Jack is a vampire used to getting what he wants, when he wants! That is until he meets Yusei, as the sparks fly...Jack must choose whether to kill Yusei or turn him. But what Jack doesn't know is that both the humans and vampires are after Yusei as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jack Atlus watched his prey from the rooftop, his prey was a boy around the age of eighteen, with raven black hair and blond highlights. The boy wore from what Jack could see was a blue jacket and black jeans, with knee high boots topped off with what looked like brown leather gloves.

Jack had been following the boy for a while now, ever since they had bumped in the street. The boy had apologised and started walking away when Jack had pulled him back.

"_**Hey, what's the deal?" asked the boy angrily**_

"_**Do you know who I am?" growled Jack**_

"_**Someone who's overstepped their boundaries." the boy retorted back before kicking Jack in the shins and walking away.**_

Jack had never been spoken to in that way before and frankly he didn't like it, no one spoke to him like that and this boy was no exception. Looking down, he noticed that the boy had stopped to fix his boots before looking around and walking away.

Jack followed the boy for an hour before he stopped and walked cautiously into an alleyway, Jack smiled, this was what he had been waiting for. To get the boy alone.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei walked into the alley waiting for the guy that was following him to show himself, it had been a while and he seriously hoped he was ready for a fight.

He smiled as he felt the presence of the person behind him. "Took you long enough, Vampire!" Turning he saw the man he had bumped into before him, only this time Yusei could see hie elongated fangs.

"I see, so you know what I am. Does this make you foolish or overconfident?" Mused Jack as he watched the boy reach for something in his jacket.

"Neither, I've dealt with your kind before and I know how to take you down!" Yusei growled as he pulled out a revolver. "Nice, isn't it? Silver bullets, your weakness if I'm not mistaken."

Jack looked into the Yusei's eyes, anyone watching would have seen his eyes change colour and glow, but seeing as no one was around it was just Yusei who saw this. "Lower the gun." Commanded Jack

Yusei slowly lowered the gun to his side, Jack smirked and advanced on Yusei. Before he could get close however a shot rang out, Jack felt a burning pain in his shoulder.

"Your control doesn't work on me, I'm immune to all advances of vampire's."

Jack clenched his teeth in anger, this boy was getting on his nerves, however the fact that he could not be controlled intrigued him. He was used to getting his own way and people always did what he said even if they were vampires themselves and were immune to his control. _Is this boy already a vampire?..No if he was I would have sensed it._

"You may be right about the control but I can still kill you before you have a chance to blink."

"Wanna test that theory, cos the amount of vampires that have claimed to be able to do that are no longer with us." Jack knew this boy wasn't lying, there had been rumours about a young man who had killed many of his kind..._could it really be this boy?_

Realising that prolonging the fight was not going to go in his favour, Jack charged forward at the boy.

Yusei closed his eyes as the vampire surged towards him, just when it looked like the vampire was going to charge into him he sidestepped causing the vampire to go right him. Turning around he opened his eyes to see the vampire glaring at him with such malice that it would have scared a normal person to death.

"You're going to wish you never did that Yusei." Jack smiled at the brief look of shock and confusion on the boy's face before he quickly hid them. "Wondering how I knew your name?"

"Yes."

"We've heard a few rumours of a young man taking out of our clans, I just didn't think you would be so young." Jack explained while making sure to keep an eye on Yusei and the gun in his hand that had been pointed at Jack since Yusei had turned round. "Why don't you put the gun down and we can speak like adults." The gun didn't move or waver. "I didn't want to resort to this but you leave me no choice."

Jack nodded, three figures from above leapt down from the roof on each side of him. "I think you know my subordinates, after all, they were good friends of yours, am I right?"

Yusei looked to each person, two of them were shorter than the third. Yusei recognised them instantly as Crow, Leo and Luna. Yusei growled, he knew why the vampire was doing this, he knew Yusei would never hurt his friends even if they were the enemy.

"Yusei...you have to...join us." Grunted Crow

Yusei knew that the human side of Crow was trying to fight for dominance as he was struggling to get the words out, he knew however that the twins would have been lost instantly as anyone under adult age was completely lost to those who had turned them. They would however grow to adult age before they could regain their minds and finally be able to decide what they wanted to do themselves.

"Crow, I know you're in there...fight him!"

"Yes, Crow fight me and let everyone you know and love suffer." Yusei growled at the vampire and aimed to fire right at the vampire's heart or at least he would have had his friends not got in the way. "You see Yusei, they will do anything to protect their master."

"You're not their master!"

"Oh contraire my dear Yusei I am, they will do anything I order them to and unless you do exactly what I say or I will order them to kill themselves."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Is that a challenge? Very well Yusei, watch this." He said as he smirked watching Yusei for indication that he was going to try something. "Leo I want you to kill your sister slowly and Luna, you will not defend yourself."

"I obey." they said in unison, Leo took a hold of Luna's hand and bent one of her fingers until there was a sickening crack. Luna screamed loudly and began sobbing as Leo made to break another finger.

"STOP! You've made your point." Yusei said quietly in defeat hanging his head, lowering his gun to prove that he wasn't going to fight anymore. Jack quickly made his way over to Yusei and took the gun from him.

"You made the right decision Yusei and as a gift I will let one of your friends go, which one will it be?"

"I can't make that decision, at least them decide." Yusei pleaded looking into Jack's eyes.

"Very well, I will give you five minutes." Jack's eyes glowed red for a second, when Yusei looked to his friends, he saw that they all were back to themselves, well almost. He looked to Jack to find that he had gone, but knew that he was nearby in case Yusei went against his word and decided to run.

"Yusei what's going on?" asked Crow watching how his friend was instantly by Luna's side, tending to what looked like a broken finger.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember putting the kids to bed and then heading to my room, but it goes all hazy from there."

"Same here, Crow stayed with us until we fell asleep and then I remember waking up here." explained Leo

"A vampire turned you." Yusei said blankly. "And he's using you guys to get me to do what he wants." His friends were clearly shocked at this.

"Then you have to get out of here!" came Luna's voice, everyone could tell she was in a lot of pain because of her finger but she was putting on a brave face for everyone else.

"I can't! I already gave him my word that I would go with him."

"Screw that Yusei. You should get away from here before he turns you too."

"No."

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm staying! But he said he would release one of you guys from his control."

"You know that's bull, he's going to make it seem like that and turn on you when your guard is down." Crow practically shouted

"He's not, I can tell when they're lying and he wasn't." It was then that an idea hit Yusei. "Listen, I think I know of a way that you guys can be free. Then you can go live in the Night's Guild."

"Yusei, you've lost it! There's no way we're going to let you do this!" Yusei wasn't listening, he was on his feet and looking towards the rooftops.

"Hey vampire, get out here now!" Yusei shouted as loud as he could, there was a moment when he thought that the vampire wasn't there anymore but he sensed its presence behind him a second later.

"Have you made your decision?" Jack looked to his friends, they were looking at him with hate at what he was doing to their friend.

"I have a new deal to make."

"Yusei, don't yo..." it was as far as Crow got before he was put under Jack's control again.

"I'm listening."

"You let all my friends go and you can have me."

"I thought we established that I was going to have you anyway and one of your friends goes free."

"That was before I decided to share everything about me and believe me, me on my own is worth more than my friends there." He looked at his friends, he hated talking about himself and his friends like this but he needed to protect them and this was the only he knew he could.

"Pray tell."

"You know my first name, but do you know my surname?"

"No, but I don't see how that is going to make a difference."

"Trust me, it will. But only if you release all my friends."

"If and only if this claim of yours is true, then I will release your friends from my hold permanently."

"Good and you must promise not to go for any of my friends ever again."

"You are pushing your luck but very well. Now tell me this what your name is."

"My full name is Yusei Fudo." As soon as he was finished he heard a hiss and suddenly he was thrown against the wall.

"You will get your wish, your friends are free to go." Yusei looked to his friends to see they were looking at him preparing to fight their former master. Jack sensing danger punched Yusei in the stomach causing him to gasp for air before passing out.

Jack watched as Yusei collapsed to the floor, before rounding on his friends. They looked ready to pounce any minute but he held up a hand.

"Your friend sacrificed himself so that all of you could go free and I will make good that I will never again place you under my control. I however did not make the promise not to kill you, so I suggest you leave before you make things worse because I also didn't promise that I wouldn't punish him for anything you did." Growling Crow picked up Luna before turning to Jack.

"This isn't over, we will rescue Yusei!" Jack smiled as he watched Yusei's friends leave before turning back to his prize. "Now what to do with you..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Hey guys, what did you think and I know I haven't got everyone in character, but I will try to correct that soon.**

**Anyway this is isn't my original idea, but I actually like this one better than my original one. I should be updating a lot now as I am unemployed again and besides looking for jobs and babysitting my nephews, I have nothing to do.**

**Also I wanted Jack to be a real jerk in this to begin with, have I got that right or do I need to take it up a notch?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: before I get started with the rest of the chapter, I have to emphasize that when my friend was reading over the first chapter, he said it sounded a bit like Twilight.**

**Let me make one thing clear...I think the Twilight is a piece of crap and despise Stephanie Meyer with a PASSION! No offence to all the Twilight fans out there but that is my opinion. And just so everyone knows, I would say that to Stephanie Meyer and tell her that she can't come up with any original ideas.**

**But now that I've got that out of the way, on with the story and I formally apologise if I have offended anyone.**

Chapter Two

Yusei opened his slowly, his stomach was sore and he felt like he would throw up any minute, looking around he saw that he was in a cage in a strange room that he didn't recognise.

It was a nice room of Lilac with a white border, (Bet you thought it was gonna be all dark red, black or something along the lines of gothic.) or at least it would have if he wasn't cooped up in a cage with his tormentor in front of him.

"I see you finally woke up, good."

"Where are my friends?" growled Yusei, he didn't want to think he had sacrificed himself for the vampire to go back on its word.

"Relax, they're probably in the Night's Guild, but you're spunky red headed friend is probably looking for you afterall he did threaten to take you back." Jack saw Yusei relax, he didn't understand how this boy could care more about other people than himself. Jack had always had to fight to get where he was and it didn't matter how many people he had to hurt or kill to get there.

"Where am I?"

"My room in my mansion, I brought you here after I let your friends go. Shame really they would have made excellent slaves for me." Yusei gritted his teeth but said nothing, he wasn't going to let this vampire's words affect him. "Now, why don't I let you out of that cage."

Jack slowly opened the door to the cage and placed his hands behind his back, Yusei slowly exited the cage before he was thrown to the floor. Struggling to get back up as the vampire sat on his back stopping his movements completely, Yusei looked up to see the vampire holding what looked like a dog collar.

"This is to make sure you behave. It has a tracking device in it so that if you do escape from me, I will find you no matter where you hide." Jack placed the collar around Yusei's neck and climbed off Yusei sitting opposite him. "It also dampens your powers to the point where you will not be able to resist me and finally my personal favourite will shock you should you do something I don't like or if I feel like it."

"Why haven't you killed me yet? My father is well known within the clans of the vampire's and I know there's a bounty on both our heads...or rather my head. Afterall one of your kind killed him."

"I haven't killed you yet Yusei because you can bring my enemies to my doorstep, without me having to spend time and resources finding them. As for the bounty, I don't care for it. I have everything I need here."

"Ok, let me rephrase then. Why haven't you turned me? Afterall I would then be under your control."

"Because you intrigue me."

"What?"

"Yes, your family has always been able to resist the urges of vampires and I like the smell of your blood. I'm always in need of a good source of food, I mean your friends tasted nice and al..." That was as far he got before he was punched in the face, he looked up to see Yusei standing in front of him massaging his knuckles. Jack pulled the control from his jacket and looked to Yusei, he wanted to see fear in his new companion but was disappointed when he saw only anger and hatred. "Yusei, Yusei, Yusei. I am your master and you will obey me." Jack mocked as he turned the dial controlling the shocks for the collar. "I have set it to level 3, there are ten level settings with 10 eventually leading to death." with that said Jack pushed the button and watched as Yusei fell to the floor, chuckling he turned off the collar. "Now be a good boy and do as your master tells you or you will be punished."

Yusei looked up to see the vampire standing up and motioning for Yusei to follow him, on unsteady legs he followed the vampire. He was lead to an elegant dining room that was so huge that a circus could set up in there.

"I realise you must be hungry, so I sent my chefs to prepare something for someone of your requirements."

"You mean because I'm human."

"Precisely, my staff know that humans in this mansion are off limits, so you will not have to worry about being attacked by them, but you will not be leaving my room or my side unless I give you permission or have to go away on business." Jack clapped his hands and food was brought out for the both of them. Jack gestured for Yusei to sit down, which he did but not before examining the chair that was offered to him.

"Let's get something straight vampire! I am not your pet and when I get the chance I will kill you. I don't trust you!"

Jack simply smiled and began to eat the meal in front of him, it was a while before he realised that Yusei hadn't touched the food at all and was looking straight ahead of him. Sighing Jack walked over to where Yusei sat, instantly Yusei made to stand as quickly as he could but thanks to the collar he wasn't fast enough and was forced back onto his chair.

"Now really Yusei, is this how you treat your host by not even trying their food and genuinely being a bad guest. I haven't poisoned the food."

"I not concerned about poison, I just don't trust that you haven't drugged it." Jack growled, he had to keep reminding himself that this boy could help him more alive than dead.

"That's it! I wanted to give you the chance to have something to eat but you leave me no choice!" Jack shouted sitting in Yusei's lap, picking up the fork that Yusei hadn't touched he scooped some of the food onto it. Using his other hand he placed his finger and thumb over Yusei's nose, finally after three minutes Yusei opened his mouth for air and that's when Jack forced the fork into Yusei's mouth before closing his mouth.

"If you eat this without me, I will sit back in my seat and we can continue to eat our meals." Yusei turned away from Jack before spitting the food onto the floor, which served to anger Jack more. He had tried being nice and that had failed, now he was going to go all out.

Shovelling more food onto the fork, this time he placed the food in his own mouth. Turning he forced Yusei to open his mouth before placing his mouth against Yusei's, using his tongue he forced the food as far into Yusei's mouth as possible before placing his fingers over his nose. This time Yusei had no choice but to swallow the food before Jack took his mouth away, coughing, Yusei glared at Jack.

Jack was forced to this two more times before Yusei willingly accepted the food without a fight, feeling that he no longer needed to be coerced Yusei into eating, he handed Yusei the fork and went back to his own seat.

The rest of the meal went in silence, when they were finished Jack stood up and walked over to Yusei.

"Now for the ground rules, my pet. One, you will stay in my line of vision at all times except to go to the bathroom and to shower. Two, you will not ask to be free, threaten to kill me or ask about those foolish friends of yours. Three, you will not try to escape of fight me because you know the consequences if you do that. And finally four, since I will be staying indoors to help you settle in and cater to most of your needs, I will need payment and for that I will be requiring to drink from you every two to three weeks. That way you have time to recover and I won't kill you for your foolish actions."

Yusei realised that Jack had elongated his fangs and was staring at his neck when he had said the final rule, try as he might his struggling did nothing to make Jack let go of him._ If I didn't have this stupid collar I could probably get away from him._ Thought Yusei as he felt Jack's hand tilt his head to the side before taking his hand away and grabbing one of Yusei's wrists, Jack sniffed his hand before pulling his jacket sleeve up.

"Your blood smells so good, I fear that if I took it from your neck I would drink you dry and I don't want that, at least not yet." he said before biting into Yusei's wrist, hissing at the pain Yusei kept as still as he could. Slowly his vision started to blur before his vision faded completely.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Akiza looked around the room at her clan members and its many servants, there were members of other clans there as well but they didn't dare approach her unless to face a quick death.

"Everyone, I have received news that Jack Atlus has found the last Fudo vampire hunter. Should Atlus bend the boy to his will, we will al be destroyed and what I am about to suggest will make us outlawed within both the True Vampire Society and the Night's Guild. So before we begin I must ask those who don't wish to go on what could possibly be a suicide mission to leave." when no one moved she continued. "Good now to begin, our mission objective is to find where Atlus is hiding."

"Lady Akiza, what will we do once we find him?"

"We kill him of course."

"And if the hunter has willingly chosen him?"

"Then we will kill his as well..."

**To Be Continued...**

**What was that about? Who is the good guy and who's the bad guy? No one knows.**

**Before I forget you should know that the Night's Guild is like a safe haven for vampires that have managed to get away from their master's or their master is dead. **

**Also any other question feel free to ask and I'll answer as soon as I can.**

**Thanks to Turbo K1000 pointing out a typo in the story, I didn't even notice until someone pointed it out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Crow walked the streets looking for any trace of his friend, but his former master had covered them well as couldn't find anything that would lead him to his friend.

"Yusei, where are you? Where did that thing take you?"

"I can help you find your friend if you like." came a female voice behind crow, swinging around he saw a girl around his age but he could tell she was a vampire. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is Akiza and as you may have guessed I am a vampire."

"What do you want?"

"I thought I just said, I want to help you find your friend. Is that a crime now?"

"It is when it comes to vampires, they only do something if its in their best interests!" growled Crow

"Fine, you caught me, I do want something in helping you get your friend back."

"And what would that be?"

"The vampire that took him, Jack Atlus. He has been a thorn in my side for countless generations now and I want my revenge, so you see we have common ground here. You want your friend back and well you know what I want, so what do you say?" Akiza held out her hand for him to shake, when she realised that he was still unsure she reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "This is my address, when you decide what you want to do come to me, we could really do with more vampires to help us."

Crow watched as she walked away looking at the slip of paper she had placed in his hands, before chasing after her.

"Wait!"

"So you've decided to come with me."

"Yes, but if I'm going to be any help, I'm going to need training."

"Consider it done, I want my warriors to be able to handle themselves when we find Atlus!"

"Let's get something straight, I may be working _with _you but I am not going to be taking orders from you. Once we find where my friend is being held I am going to rescue him and then we're through, understand?"

"Of course." Setting off down the street, with the same thought running through their heads...finding Jack Atlus.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Yusei groaned as he woke up, now his stomach, head and wrist hurt. With a start he sat up on the king size bed he was in, he realised that he was back in the vampire's room. _Just perfect...I'm trapped with a vampire who thinks he's superior to everyone else and thinks that I'm his pet._

"That's not true Yusei, I don't believe I'm superior to everyone else, just most people." Yusei turned to where he heard the vampire's voice and gritted his teeth. "and just for the record you are my pet."

"How did..." Yusei trailed off as he worked out the answer to his unfinished question._ It's this stupid collar! It dampens my abilities!_

"Correct Yusei, I am able to hear you're thoughts and no matter what barriers you put up, I will be able to break through them in a heartbeat, so don't even try."

"You know its considered rude to eavesdrop into people thoughts."

"That may be true in some cases but you are my pet and I'm allowed to do whatever I want." Jack was confused when Yusei started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Do you realize how much of a child you sounded when you said that, you're supposed to be a vampire of countless generations and here you are sounding like an eight year old kid." laughed Yusei, however he stopped when Jack advanced towards the bed.

Jack stopped walking when he noticed that Yusei had backed away from him, sighing he looked towards the human. "Relax Yusei, I am just getting into bed. Afterall we will be sharing one from now on."

"Yea right, I'd rather sleep in a dog house than sleep in the same bed as you!"

"I had hoped that you would act like an adult on this matter, but if you refuse to be grown up about this I have no choice."

Yusei backed as far away Jack as possible, but was stopped when his back hit the wall, Jack used his speed to grab Yusei's arms.

"Yusei look at me." When Yusei refused to look at him, he sighed. "please"

Jack was surprised when Yusei turned to him, there was shock written on Yusei's face as though that was the last thing he had expected.

Jack's eyes flashed gold for a split second before Yusei passed out, he gently placed Yusei under the covers before following. He looked over Yusei's face, this was the third time he had seen him so relaxed. _Why is it you only looks relaxed when you're unconscious? Hopefully you come to trust me Yusei, I may want you're powers for selfish reasons but if you don't then I will go back on my word._

Jack gently pulled Yusei close to him, he frowned when Yusei pulled away from him and rolled over.

"Even when you're unconscious you don't want to be near me." he whispered to Yusei

_I can't wait to see his reaction when he wakes up tomorrow._ Thought Jack before turning over himself and slowly fell asleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Crow felt exhausted he had been training three hours, although it felt like he had been training for days. Leaning against the wall he thought about how this was for the better, he could gain the power to defeat Atlus.

"You're a fast learner. We'll be able to go after you're friend in no time." said Akiza walking down the corridor towards him

"How long will it be until then?"

"A month latest if you continue to keep up the effort you've been putting in."

"That's not good enough! That...That thing could have done anything to my friend by then...I have to learn faster!" shouted Crow

"Calm down, I don't think he will harm you're friend too badly."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"He didn't kill or turn you're friend did he?"

"No but how can we know he didn't turn him when he left with my friend?"

"True, but you're friend has a unique ability that all vampires want." explained Akiza. "What do know about your friend?"

"Enough. Why, what's so special about him and if all vampires are after him does that mean that you're after him as well?"

"I don't care for his powers myself, power that comes naturally is something I strive for. As for his powers...well, lets just say it would be very bad for us if Yusei decided that Atlus deserves his powers."

All crow could do was watch as Akiza walked away, _don't worry Yusei...I'll get you back from that guy even if it kills me._

**To be continued...**

**So what did you think...sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of anything else and I didn't want to spoil anything specific.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer.**

**Anyway bye for now guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Before I get started I should tell you that because as of now I have only seen up to season 2 of 5d's, I will more than likely**_**_bring my own characters into this story as I am reluctant to bring too many of the actual series characters in too soon._**

**Chapter Four**

"_Dad, why am I so different?"_

"_What do you mean son?"_

"_All the other hunters look at me like I'm a vampire myself. It hurts my feelings when they won't let me play with the other children, why do they do that?"_

"_Yusei, you are no vampire if that's what you're thinking. People dislike us because of our family's ancestors, they are only jealous of you."_

"_What did our ancestors do wrong?"_

"_They..."_

Yusei slowly opened his eyes before closing them again with a sigh, he remembered that the vampire had made him pass out again, shifting to get comfortable he realized that there was someone else in the bed with him turning around slowly he came face to face with the vampire.

Yusei would have attacked him but he realized this was a perfect opportunity to leave. _Now all I have to do is get this stupid collar off somehow._ Looking around he couldn't find anything that would be able to get the collar off of his neck. _Looks like I'll have search somewhere else._

Carefully Yusei crawled off the bed and crept towards the door, only to find that it didn't have a lock. _Just great how am I supposed to escape if I can't unlock this door? _Feeling around the door he realised that it faded slightly. _It must respond to magic...ok all I have to do is focus enough of the power that I've been storing up until now and use it on this door._

Closing his eyes, Yusei focused on the power within him and reached out to the door after a minute the door faded to nothing. Yusei started to leave the room when a voice caught his attention.

"Where do you think you're going?" growled Jack, he had woken up a few minutes ago and decided to watch Yusei try and open the door, he never expected Yusei to actually open the door. He figured that the collar was at a high enough level to stop him completely, he was shocked when the door faded and Yusei was about to leave.

Yusei took one look at the vampire and ran, if he could stay away from him he could find a way to take off the collar without the vampire electrocuting him. _Dammit! Why__ do mansions have to be so big._

Jumping the balcony before the stairs, Yusei found himself on the ground floor near two rooms, one that was slightly open another was closed but looked like the entrance to the kitchen, Yusei only hoped that that one was open. Pushing it, he found that it opened.

"YUSEI!"

Yusei flinched at the anger within the voice but refused to give up on his freedom, moving on, he ran through the kitchen to the back door. His heart sank when he got to the door as there was a rusted padlock on the door barring his exit and escape.

"Don't you think this game of cat and mouse should come to an end, Yusei!" came an angry growl from behind him. "Now we can go back to my room without a fuss and I will be lenient on your punishment or you can fight me and the consequences will be quite severe."

"You can do your worst vampire, I'm not afraid!" spat Yusei venomously, suddenly he charged at Jack causing Jack to tense for a fight. Yusei ducked under Jack's arms and ran towards the entrance he entered from or he would have if not for a painful jolt causing him to fall to the floor. _Damn this collar, I thought he would use the level 3 setting again but this is higher than before._

"Hurts doesn't it Yusei. This is setting 5, the pain is increased and also causes the body to completely freeze up, thus you're at my mercy"

Yusei tried to move a little, but the pain was too much. _I can't let him get close or he'll win._ Jack smirked as he walked towards Yusei, all the things he was planning to do to him, first off he had to get him back to the room.

Yusei concentrated on moving his body, but every muscle seemed to be disobeying him, slowly he closed his eyes and pictured his father's death. Opening his eyes he saw that Jack was almost within reaching distance of him, once Jack was within distance he swung his legs, catching Jack's knees which caused him to fall.

"How?"

"Pain can cause someone to be paralysed, they can do one of two things give in or they can find something of equal pain to override that pain."

"What could you possibly have that is more painful than physical pain?"

"Emotional pain works just as well." With that Yusei headed towards the door.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"_**This is Team 1. Prepared to move in."**_

"_**Team Two here, ready and willing."**_

"_**Let's get this show on the road, Team 3 in position."**_

"_**OK, let's move in."**_

Three groups of five slowly headed towards the building that they were targeting. The group leader pressed the button to detonate the small bombs at each of the entrances to the building. After the smoke cleared Group 1 entered the front entrance, they were about to move further in when their leader stopped them.

Standing in front of them was a young boy about the age of nineteen, if the leader hadn't already met him, he would have mistook him for his father.

"_**Yusei?"**_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Jack pulled himself up off the floor and would have headed for the door, had it not been for the door behind him and five armed, masked people ran into the kitchen surrounding him.

"_**Don't try anything vampire, these weapons are especially made for your kind and we will use them if you try anything." **_Came a female voice in front of Jack

"Are you supposed to be intimidating little girl." Laughed Jack, "Cos I am not impressed."

The woman took off her mask to show him her face, the look on her face was that of malicious intent of what she would do to this vampire when he was catalogued and taken prisoner.

"_**I am going to enjoy having fun with you, my little bloodsucker."**_ slowly she put the gun back into its holster and pulled a coiled up whip from a back strap behind her. _**"This whip is very special, it passes through humans and humans can't see it but anything with magic in them will be effected by them should it touch them.**__"_

"Do you think I am scared?"

"_**You should be. I'm hoping that you misbehave so that I can punish you." **_The woman said in a sickly sweet voice as she uncoiled the whip. Two of the masked figures moved towards Jack, growling as they moved towards him.

"I wouldn't let them get any closer, besides I don't know your name." mocked Jack causing the two to stop moving to him

"_**If you continue to resist then I will have no choice but to subdue you."**_ threatened the woman. _**"And the name you may address me as is Scarlett but you may be calling me Mistress later if you are lucky enough to be given to me."**_

"What do you mean?"

"Well we intend to take you back to the organisation and train you to be the perfect companion."

"In other words I am to become a slave."

"Bingo!"

Before Jack could reply, more people came into the room, only this time it was through the entrance to the kitchen rather than the back. Taking the opportunity of catching Jack off guard Scarlett wrapped the whip around Jack's neck creating a shock throughout his whole body. Jack fell to floor in pain. _Now I know how Yusei felt, I guess I should apologise if I ever see him again. Crap! Yusei!_

"What have you done to Yusei?" Jack practically screamed

"Who?" asked Scarlett

Jack would have screamed at the woman had a new person not stopped him. _**"Calm yourself vampire, Yusei left. I encountered him at the entrance and took off the collar you so nicely placed around his neck!"**_The new person growled, especially the last part. _**"Just so you know vampire, Yusei is a good friend of mine and for you to do that is punishable by death!"**_

Jack felt another surge of electricity hit his body, his body suddenly felt drained as the shocks became more powerful.

"Realized it yet vampire, this whip has a special ability that absorbs the energy and strength of the thing it hits and then uses that energy to become more powerful."

Jack felt weaker by the moment, he tried to get up but his legs kept giving out on him making him fall every time causing the people to laugh at him. _This is ridiculous! I am one of the most powerful vampires in the world and here I am at the mercy of these pitiful humans. _Those were the last thoughts Jack had before the darkness consumed him.

"_**Good job everyone, now let's get this piece of slime locked up. So we can go home and kick back."**_

They all converged on Jack preparing to restrain him and place him in the Anti-Vampire cage they had waiting in the van that would be arriving at any minute. Or they would have except that someone got there first.

"Who are you?" asked Scarlett, she knew this person was not part of the team sent to retrieve Jack but knew the aura of the person, she just couldn't remember who it was.

The person didn't answer but picked Jack up and turned towards the leaders of the group. Scarlett gasp when she saw the person, he had a mask over his face concealing his identity but that was not the most shocking part. This person had the ears and tail of a fox as well as blood red eyes.

He moved to leave, but Scarlett got in his way, however she was stopped when an arm shot out in front of her.

"Lady Whittle, what do you think you're doing?" The person that Scarlett addressed completely ignored her and continued to stare at the masked stranger.

"_**You saved my life twice and now I have repaid the debt, first by helping you before and now by keeping your identity a secret and allowing you to leave. Next time we meet, we will battle and I won't be able to help you."**_

All the masked person did was nod, shift Jack so that he was across his shoulder and then start to walk away, he looked back one more time before going through the door and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

_Good luck you're going to need it, especially with him._ Thought Lady Whittle before ordering everyone to grab everything they had and leave.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Jack slowly opened his eyes expecting to find himself in the confines of a cage or a dark dungeon, he did not expect to be lying on a single bed. Although his hands were tied they did not inconvenience him in any way.

Jack wandered around the room trying to figure out where he was, but couldn't find anything, sighing as he lay back on the bed. He had tried to open the doors but the only one he couldn't open was the one to exit the apartment. Now he just had to wait for someone to return for him, he didn't have to wait long as an hour later someone unlocked the door and walked in.

The person didn't seem to notice Jack at all, they went straight into the kitchen and started putting things into cupboards and the fridge and freezer, slowly Jack crept to the kitchen to get a look at the mysterious person, he was shocked when the person froze and turned directly to face him.

"You!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Well guys what do you think? Can anyone guess who the mysterious person is that saved Jack is?**

**Like I said I added a few of my own characters into it, you may recognise the names from other fanfics and that's because they are.**

**I am going to put their biographies onto my profile and the other characters that I have created that way I won't have to keep repeating myself.**

**Also if there are any grammar mistakes in their I do apologise but I have recently found out that I am dyslexic and therefore its hard for me to see the mistakes I have made in my chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You!"

Jack just stared at Yusei waiting for him to say something, when he didn't, he figured he should start the conversation and already fearing that he had been taken to the Organisation that had been mentioned, he figured he needed to ask if Yusei was going to be his new "Master".

"You must be so proud, the Organisation gave me to you for all the things I did to you." Jack growled viciously

"What are you talking about?" Yusei asked while placing some items into cupboards and not really paying attention to what Jack was doing, so he didn't expect to be thrown against one of the counters with Jack growling wildly in his face.

"The last thing I remember is being forced unconscious by that stupid little girl, they said they were going to take me to the Organisation and being made into someone's slave, I just didn't think you were into enslaving people, especially after it was done to you."

"First things first vampire!" Yusei said through gritted teeth as he pushed Jack back so that he could continue putting his things away. "I don't work for the Organisation, I hate what they're about and I don't think it's right that they enslave some of the creatures they capture."

"Don't lie!" shouted Jack "One of those freaks said she was a good friend of yours, how are you friends if you don't agree with them. The only thing that makes sense is that you work for them!"

"You don't know anything about me! I'm a freelance hunter, I don't work for any one place and I chose a long time ago never to work for the Organisation!" Yusei yelled back "And as for my friend at the Organisation, she is the daughter of the leader. She's staying there so that when the time comes she can take over and make sure that the Organisation is changed, she hates how they operate just as much as me."

Yusei walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, he looked over at Jack to see he was staring at him in shock. Now that he had got his temper under control he sighed.

"Are you gonna stand there all day?"

"How did you get me out of my mansion, those guys were all over my mansion and I can't believe they just let you walk out with me, no problem?" Jack asked going to sit down on the chair opposite the sofa.

"That friend of mine owed me two favours, she made us even by taking the collar off my neck and when I stopped them from taking you, she didn't tell anyone who I was."

"That's also what's confusing me, why did you save me? You could have just left me and then probably never have to deal with me again, instead you probably risked your own life to save me."

"My dad used to say that should be kind to others, even if they don't deserve it. I think it was mainly because people hated our family and my dad didn't want me to hate them because I didn't understand."

"That didn't answer my question as to why you saved me."

"I don't know why exactly, something in my gut told me to save you, that I would regret it if I didn't and my gut instinct has never steered me wrong before.

"I see...Thank you for saving me." whispered Jack, he was embarrassed by the fact that his prisoner had saved him, he moved his arms uncomfortably trying to get comfortable.

"If you promise not to attack me, I will release your hands."

"I promise on my word as a vampire." with that Yusei got up and walked over to Jack and started to untie his hands, when he was free, he rubbed his wrists trying to get feeling back into them. "So what happens now?"

"You're free to go if you want, I'm not going to keep you here against your will, but if you do decide to leave be careful, the Organisation is going to be chasing you. And for some reason they have stronger weapons than usual, I mean you're a high-class vampire and they were able to subdue you."

"What if I said I would rather stay here?"

"You can stay here as long as you like just don't go near the windows and don't answer the door. They don't know you're here but they could come calling."

"I thought that you don't work with them."

"I don't but they're always coming round to ask me to reconsider."

They both started when they heard a knocking at the door. "Yusei are you there? I heard shouting, is everything alright?" came a female voice on the other side of the front door.

"Yeah everything's fine, thanks for the concern but I'm fine."

"Yusei let me in, I need to see for myself. I know you, you won't let your friends get involved if you think they might be in danger."

Yusei turned around and all but pushed Jack towards his bedroom. "In the closet there is a light switch press it three times and a secret compartment will open it's big enough for you to fit but it might be a tight squeeze."

Nodding Jack did what he was told, while Yusei went to answer the door. Opening the door Yusei came face to face with Martha, his next door neighbour. She was quite caring but had a tendency to mother Yusei a little too much.

"Come on in Martha."

"Now Yusei, who were you arguing with?"

"Just someone from work, they were blaming me for something I didn't do! But we were arguing over the phone, that's all and we've sorted everything out now." explained Yusei

"Oh really now, so what happened to the young person that you dragged into your apartment a few hours ago? And don't tell me they left because I've been watching your apartment since you brought them home."

Yusei tried to think of something to say but was at a loss for words, he could either tell Martha about his work life and that the person jumped from his window and put Martha in danger or bring Jack out and still have Martha in danger. Either way Martha would be in danger and he would have to tell one truth, he figured it should be the lesser of the two.

"Alright, I'll go get him but you can't tell anyone about him. He's hiding from some people that are after him and I knew they wouldn't think to look for him at my place."

"Yusei, what have you gotten yourself mixed up in?"

"Nothing that I can't handle myself."

"Yusei, you know you can come to me if you're in any trouble, right?"

"Yeah and thanks Martha. I'll just go get him." With that Yusei walked into his bedroom, he came back a few minutes later with Jack in toe, as soon as Jack saw Martha he stopped suddenly.

"Martha, what are you doing here?"

X.X.X.X.X.X

Crow was walking through the halls, he had been searching the place for Akiza and had yet to find her. He had been hearing rumours that the vampire's mansion had been attacked and wanted to find out if it was true and if there was any sign of Yusei.

When he reached the meeting hall, he found her sitting in her chair and she looked as though she was waiting for him.

"Crow. I assume you're here over the rumours going round. Let me tell you this, the rumours are true. Someone attacked Atlus' mansion." said Akiza solemnly

"What about my friend Yusei? Is there any news on him?" Crow asked with concern. He had hope that his friend was now safe and he could leave this vampire.

Akiza looked down at crow looking at him sadly. "Crow, I'm so sorry. I sent someone to Investigate after those people left and..."

"What...what did they find?"

"They found Yusei's body, he had been killed! Atlus he sucked him dry, **(A/N: and no, not in that way...to all you reading this, it's meant for my friend. He is very dirty minded and I know that's what you're thinking Cliffdan!) **then he just left the body and escaped, when the group attacked they realized this and burned the placed with his body still in it. I don't know if it to stop him from turning or some kind of burial, but either way Crow he's dead."

"It can't be! Are you sure it was Yusei?" All Akiza did was nod sadly

"If you want, we can have a departing ceremony for him."

"Thanks and then after that I think I'll go live at the Night's Guild like Yusei wanted me to before he was killed."

"But don't you want to get revenge on Atlus for killing your friend and turning you into what you are."

"You're right...I hate to ask this but could I remain here until that scum is killed?"

Akiza smirked she had him right where she wanted him and she was going to keep him as a weapon for as long as possible. She had told her followers that they were to give their condolences to Crow as soon as he left the meeting hall.

"Of course, you are welcome to stay for as long as possible and I will continue to train you, soon you will be one of the strongest vampires to have ever existed."

"Yea, well I'm heading back to my room. See ya."

"Goodbye Crow."

Finally when Crow left, Akiza finally broke down laughing. _I have the perfect weapon and soon Jack Atlus will be before me begging me to kill him and Yusei will willingly give me his power afterall he's a sucker for helping people._

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Hey guys, sorry its taken so long but I've been thinking about making a new story and I'm not sure whether to do Naruto or a Vampire Knight.**_

_**Anyway hope you liked it, I'll try to update sooner next time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Jack and Martha were sitting in Martha's living room, after convincing Yusei that they would be fine they headed to her apartment. Jack wanted to know what she was doing here and why she knew Yusei.

"I met Yusei a few years ago, he was hunting with his father learning everything he needed to know about hunting. I had just finished shopping when I was attacked by a mid level vampire, Hakase ordered Yusei to protect me while he faced off against the vampire. It was after they had gotten rid of the vampire that they walked me home and explained about vampires, I just didn't have the heart to tell them that I used to work for a high class vampire."

"Ok, that explains how you met Yusei but why are you here? Didn't I give you enough money to live in luxury for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, but I wanted to help people and living here I can do just that." Martha sighed. "Jack how long have you known Yusei and what do you know about his past?"

Jack looked confused for a second before answering the question. "I met him a few days ago, why?" Jack said avoiding how exactly he met Yusei.

"I know you're not telling me the whole truth but go on, what do you know of his past?"

"Not much, just that he's the son of the greatest hunter there ever was and that his father was killed a year ago by a vampire but other than that nothing, why?" Jack finished suspiciously.

"I know he won't tell you this himself but Hakase told me years ago that his ancestors were very powerful."

"How powerful?"

"Powerful enough to stop the war between the vampire and hunters at the time, but then their power disappeared through the generations and the war started up again." Martha got up and went to the window, outside she could see Yusei looking for any signs of danger, he looked up at the window and smiled before looking around again. So Martha turned to Jack.

"Jack the reason why the Organisation wants Yusei to join them is not because he's a hunter but because he has his ancestors powers, after hundreds of years the powers have finally appeared again."

"So Yusei has powers, do you know what they are?"

"Hakase told me that Yusei already had the ability to be immune to a vampire's charm, he also has the ability to enhance a vampire's vampiric powers or just normal magical."

"So he's a walking target himself, why did he become a hunter if he knew this?"

"That's the problem, he doesn't know how special he is. Hakase never had the chance to tell him before he was killed and I didn't think it was right to tell him myself, I'm not family and therefore it's not my place."

"That's not true." Came Yusei's voice from the door, "I will always think of you as family and I do know about my powers and my ancestors."

Both Jack and Martha turned when they heard his voice, Yusei was leaning against the door.

"I read about my ancestors from the library we had before we became freelance hunters and my father told me about my powers when I was young."

"He told me you didn't know."

"He was right, he put a memory blocking spell on me when I was young so I wouldn't accidentally tell people but when he died all the things he told me came back and so did my powers."

"So you're a target now that you have them back and he I was thinking that it was because you were a hunter."

"Yeah but there is a flaw to my powers. If I want to share them with someone it has to be willingly otherwise it could kill both of us." Yusei sat on Martha's sofa next to Jack while waiting for the pair of them to comment. When it was apparent that there was nothing else to say Yusei got to his feet and went to the door. "I'm heading back to my apartment, Jack when you head back make sure to be careful and Martha could you give him the spare key that you keep in the flower jar above the fridge. I'm going to sleep for a few hours."

With that Yusei walked out and left them alone again. "If you have a key why do you knock, why don't you let yourself in?"

"Because Yusei is entitled to his privacy and I don't want to barge in on his life, the only time I use it is when Yusei has been injured during a hunt or if he's gone for a while, I like to clean his apartment for when he gets back. Although there usually isn't much for me to do anyway as his apartment is almost always clean."

Jack stayed for another hour, he had been hearing banging noises for a while now thanks to his vampire hearing and it was giving him a headache, so he decided to head back to the apartment and take a leaf out of Yusei's book and sleep for a few hours.

While he was entering the apartment he kept having a gut feeling that something was wrong because the lights were off and the apartment was silent. _Calm down you idiot Yusei said he was going to sleep so of course its going to be dark and quiet._

Jack went to the light switch in the living room and turned it on. As soon as he saw the room he ran straight to Yusei's room. Yusei was lying on the bed but there was something wrong, his living room had been ransacked and Jack couldn't believe that Yusei would sleep right through it.

Jack went to the bed and began shaking Yusei gently, eventually Yusei opened his eyes but Jack could tell there was something definitely wrong with him. His eyes were glassy and there was a light bruise forming on his cheek.

"Yusei what happened?"

"Jack...run they're...after you." Yusei struggled to get his words out, just like he was struggling to stay conscious.

"Who is it? Where did they go?"

"Dunno...knocked me out...tried to stop 'em...but they...ambushed me." Jack would have continued to keep him awake but he sensed someone getting closer to him, he lay Yusei gently on the bed and prepared to fight...

X.X.X.X.X.X

Crow walked around the complex, he was bored and there was no one to fight as they were out on a mission, he had asked why he wasn't on it but the most he got out of them before they left was that he needed to protect Akiza and that he was the only one that he could do it.

As much as he was thankful for Akiza training him and taking him in, he still didn't trust her and when Atlus was dead he could go back to the Night's Guild and live with the twins.

Walking through the complex he headed for Akiza's meeting room, he knew she would be there and he wanted to talk to her alone. When he entered the room he saw her sitting on the head chair looking as if she was waiting for him.

"Crow perfect timing, I have heard from my men that Jack has been captured and they are bring him here as we speak. Now you can have your revenge on him for what he did to Yusei."

"That's excellent, I want to be the one to kill him."

"Naturally, do you wish to wait for him to be brought here or do you want someone to collect you when he arrives?"

"I'll wait, I'm looking forward to this and I don't want to wait any longer than necessary."

"Very well."

A few hours later all of Akiza's men marched in with Jack in tow, he was looking exhausted and was struggling to walk as if all his energy had been drained.

"What's wrong with him? Why is he so weak?" asked Crow, he felt almost sorry for the vampire. Almost.

"We have put an inhibitor on him so that he can't get away from us and he can't use his powers, so don't worry he won't be able to control you."

"Ok, when do I kill him?"

"Soon, we just have to wait for all the elders and other high-class vampires get here and then you will be able to kill him." They didn't have to wait long before everyone arrived, Akiza stood up and addressed everyone.

"Everyone, thank you for coming. We are here because we have caught the traitor Jack Atlus and now we will kill him for the crimes he has committed."

Crow didn't know or care what was going on, all he cared about was killing him and he was going to do it soon. As soon as Akiza finished her speech, she looked to Crow and nodded her head telling him he could kill him.

Jack saw Crow heading towards him, he knew the boy was going to try and kill him but he couldn't allow that. He didn't want to hurt Yusei's friend because he knew Yusei would hate him for it. _When did I care about what Yusei thought?_

Crow summoned his vampiric powers creating a giant shadow blackbird. The bird headed towards Jack who managed to avoid a damaging blow but was still scratched by it, wincing he stood up ready for the next attack. Crow made the bird circle around and dive for Jack, who dodged the thing but was hit by Crow who sent him to the ground.

The bird landed on Jack's shoulder pinning him to the floor so that he couldn't get back up, Crow summoned a shadow blade with his powers. Walking towards Jack ready to plunge the knife into him.

"STOP!" Crow turned around to see Yusei heading towards them, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yusei walked straight past him and over to Jack, when he saw the bird pinning Jack he turned to Crow. "Crow let him go."

"After what he's done! He doesn't deserve to live. He's controlling your mind Yusei. You have an inhibitor on so it's easy for him to control you." shouted Crow letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Look at him Crow, he's got an inhibitor on as well!" Yusei countered

"Fine so he isn't controlling you, but after what he's done give me one good reason why I shouldn't put this sucker in the ground once and for all!" Crow didn't like arguing with his friend but he didn't like the fact that his friend was defending something that had turned him and the twins and for taking his friend captive and brainwashing him.

"Because he save my life!"

"What?"

"When these guys attacked us at my apartment, Jack had them beat but one of them grabbed when when I was still under their drugs effect. He didn't have to give up but he did."

Crow looked to Jack he was lying on the floor looking between the two of them, sighing he recalled his summon allowing Jack to sit up. Yusei was instantly at his side helping him to his feet and heading for the exit.

Clapping stopped everyone in their tracks, Crow looked up to see Akiza was the one clapping.

"Well isn't this sweet...I hate sweet. Everything would have went to plan if you hadn't arrived Yusei...how did you get out of your cell?"

"None of your business."

"You lied to me. You told me Jack killed Yusei, why?"

"Yusei is one of the most powerful entities in centuries, I wanted his power and once Atlus was out of the way, you were to be the bait to ensure Yusei's co-operation. But Yusei just had to ruin everything."

"Yeah well consider our agreement over!"

"Oh it is because now I don't care I just want all three of you dead!" Akiza screamed she was becoming more unhinged by the second.

Crow moved to Yusei and Jack, using his powers he was able to pull the inhibitors off their necks. They all prepared for the fight that they knew was going to happen.

"KILL THEM ALL!"

And with the order the battle began...

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Hey guys sorry its taken so long to update but my sister had a breakdown and now I'm her full time carer so it might take a while to update cos I have to look after her and her kids now.**

**So what did you think? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Yusei was using his hunting skills to evade and attack all of Akiza's minions that he could, meanwhile Jack was attacking all the vampires that dared to stand between him and his target, Akiza. Crow, like Jack was trying to go for Akiza, he didn't like being lied to and now someone was going to pay.

Akiza was laughing hysterically while keeping an eye on the battlefield, seeing that both Jack and Crow were heading towards her, she got herself ready for the inevitable battle.

She jumped into the battlefield herself and all her followers stopped fighting and created a circle around around Jack, Crow and Akiza. Yusei struggled to get into the circle but with a nod from Akiza they parted and allowed him into the circle.

"You may have one minute to decide who is going to challenge me, in accordance to the ancient law of the vampire council." Akiza said never taking her eyes off Yusei as he walked towards his friends.

Jack glared at Akiza before turning his back on her, he didn't want Yusei hurt, so he already decided Yusei wouldn't be fighting.

"I'm going to..." Crow started but was interrupted by Jack.

"No I am. Akiza has made an enemy of me for too long, you boy wouldn't stand a chance against her. She is a pure-blooded vampire and therefore has a lot more power than you and Yusei is human and therefore is not allowed to fight." Jack explained

"You have thirty seconds."

"For once I agree with Jack, he is better suited for this kind of thing and Akiza trained you, so she knows all your weaknesses." said Yusei

After they agreed they turned to face Akiza, she smiled evilly and they knew she was planning something.

"Should I win this fight I claim the Vampire Hunter Yusei Fudo as my prize and should you win I will never again come near you. Is it agreed?" Akiza shouted so that everyone could hear.

Jack looked to Yusei to see what his reaction would be about this but Yusei already knew what needed to be done. "Go ahead Jack, I know you won't lose, you're too prideful to let that happen."

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Knew you would."

"If you boys are finished talking, tell me who will be my challenger is." Akiza shouted

"I am." said Jack stepping forward

"And do you except what the challenge entails?"

"We do"

Crow and Yusei stepped back to allow more room for Jack to fight. Jack and Akiza circled one another daring the other to make the first move.

Akiza made the first move by charging straight at Jack, who dodged at the last minute by moving to the right, Akiza turned snarling she quickly summoned a plant type dragon. (A/N: In case anyone didn't know she summoned Black Rose Dragon) Jack in turn summoned a huge back and red demon dragon. (Red Dragon Archfiend)

Akiza ordered her dragon to attack with its thorns, which it quickly did ensnaring Red Dragon Archfiend, digging its thorns into deeper into Red Dragon Archfiend's limbs. Jack winced in pain and using his own power Jack transferred it into his dragon.

Flames engulfed Red Dragon Archfiend causing Black Rose Dragon to recoil with a pained screech. Akiza winced at the pain she felt but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Black Rose withdraw! I dispell you!" commanded Akiza

"Gone insane Witch?"

"Not at all, I have won this fight so I no longer need her here."

"Last I checked I had yet to yield to you."

"Look behind you, you may not have yielded but you will you will when you see."

Jack turned around but made sure that he kept an eye on Akiza at the same time, vines were wrapped around Yusei and Crow's bodies and also around their mouths so that they couldn't shout to him. "Yield to me and they won't be hurt too badly, Yusei may be valuable but it doesn't mean he has to be in one piece." Jack turned round to glare at Akiza

"I yie-" Jack began but was interrupted by Yusei.

"Jack Atlus don't you dare!" Somehow Yusei had managed to get the vine from around his mouth, Jack turned back to Yusei completely forgetting to keep an eye on Akiza. Akiza took the opportunity summoning more vines but instead of tying Jack up they pierced his body.

"JACK!" Akiza believing she had won released Yusei and Crow from the vines, Yusei immediately ran to Jack's side. "Jack wake up! You're not supposed to die, you're supposed to get me out of this place." Yusei croaked trying not to cry

"As the victor, Yusei you are my prize, come to my side!" ordered Akiza with a smile on her face

"You know Miss Akiza, Jack said something before, he said because I was human I wasn't allowed to fight but he didn't say anything about helping him out when he was in danger." The smile on Akiza's face faltered as she took in what Yusei had just said.

"You can't mean what I think you mean?" said Crow but Yusei wasn't listening, he just held Jack closer to him.

"I, Yusei Fudo do hereby pledge my loyalty and powers to the Pure-blooded vampire Jack Atlus to do with however he pleases." Yusei looked to Crow, who reluctantly summoned his Blackbird and a small dagger. Yusei made a slice into his hand and held it over Jack's mouth, while Crow kept Akiza and her minions busy with his Blackbird.

A light enveloped Yusei and Jack blinding everyone in the room, when the light faded only Jack remained, all his wounds were healed and he was standing.

A normal person wouldn't have been able to see it but because everyone was a vampire they were able to see a ghostly form of Yusei (Kinda like Yugi and Atem in Yu-Gi-Oh!).

"Looks like the battle isn't won yet, Witch!" growled Jack, in the blink of an eye Jack was in front of Akiza, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and looked down to see Jack's hand through it. "Do you yield?"

Akiza nodded and Jack removed his hand causing Akiza to fall to the floor.

"You may have defeated me but there is someone else more powerful than me. Crow when you first came here I told you that I never wanted wanted Yusei's power and that is still true. My master is the one who wanted him." Jack and Yusei had separated and were looking down at Akiza, Jack with disdain and Yusei with sadness.

"Miss Akiza, why are you telling us this?" Asked Yusei

"I want to prepare you for when my master does decide to make his move. You will be in more danger now because you have come into your powers and now people know of them...A I also wish to apologise to all three of you...what I did...was wrong and I know that now. Thank you Jack for showing me before I died." Akiza closed her eyes but was still alive.

Yusei bent down so that he was by Akiza, he closed his eyes and placed his hands over her wound.

"Yusei what are you doing?"

"I'm going to heal her, I can tell she's a good person. She just needs a chance to prove it, just like I gave you another chance to prove yourself." slowly a light blue glow emerged from Yusei's hand and slowly Akiza's wound healed, although she didn't regain consciousness.

Yusei rose to his feet but swayed when he did, he had used too much power in one day and now it was taking its toll on his body. Crow placed one of Yusei's arms around his shoulders and Jack did the same for the other.

Slowly they left the room and were given no hassle by the others as Jack had won the challenge fairly as well as Yusei healing their leader.

They took one last look at Akiza's mansion before heading Martha's apartment.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and I'm really getting into it so there might be more chapters to come soon.**

**I know some people wanted me to kill Akiza but I like her so I didn't want to kill her like that and I made Yusei a bit politer towards her because I figured he would be like that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Martha looked out the window waiting for Jack and Yusei to return, she had wanted to go with the boys when she saw them being pulled out of Yusei's apartment but Jack had made her promise that she would wait for their return and so she did.

She smiled when she saw Jack and Yusei along with another boy heading towards the apartment complex. She opened the door and waited by the stairs for them, although when she saw Yusei unconscious and being supported by Jack and the other boy, she was wracked with worry.

"No need to worry Martha, he's only sleeping. I would have brought him here in my arms but this little runt here wouldn't let me, so we both dragged him here."

"Well hurry up and get into my apartment, you all look like you could use a nice cup of tea and a warm bed." Martha ushered them into the apartment and set about making them all tea. She glanced at Yusei from time to time to make sure that he was really ok, but he just remained asleep on her sofa. "What happened after they took you?"

"We were taken to an enemy hideout and then me and Yusei were split up, I assume they took Yusei to the dungeons, while I was made to stand in front of that clan. After the head gave her little speech, I was made to fight this little runt."

"Hey, it's not my fault they lied to me and said you killed Yusei. And besides in case you hadn't noticed you're not exactly Mr. Perfect. You turned me and the twins so that you could kidnap my best friend, not to mention the fact that you take orders from the head of the Vampire Council."

"Jack please tell me you didn't do what this young man said you did?" exclaimed Martha

"What did you expect Martha? My kind is being wiped out by the hunters and I could smell the hunter spirit in Yusei and wanted revenge on him for what his people have done to my kind and then when I found out that it was him that had done the most damage to my people, I had to make him suffer."

"Jack Atlus, when Yusei wakes up I want you to apologise to him for what you have done to him and his friends! Do you understand me mister?" scolded Martha

"Yes Ma'm." Crow burst out laughing at the look of guilt on Jack's face

"Oh man! You just got scolded from someone who isn't even a member of your own species." Laughed Crow

"And you young man, as much as Jack's to blame for your situation, you cannot go round trusting every vampire you meet. Get the facts before entering a pact with them and make sure they aren't hiding anything. Understood?" Crow only nodded while Jack smirked and Martha turned to look at Yusei who was still sleeping. "And what happened to Yusei to make him like this?"

"He used his ancestors' powers to save me, I had a fatal wound and he used his full powers to heal me."

"That isn't good."

"Martha, what is you aren't telling me?"

"Yusei's powers could stop the war between hunters and vampires especially since he knows how to use them. But there are people who want him dead because of his powers and it isn't just the vampires, it's the hunters as well."

"So what does that mean for Yusei?"

"It means that both me and you are in danger now Jack." Everyone jumped when they heard Yusei voice and looked to him. He looked pale and his were still hazy from him just waking up. "Because of me, you're going to be hunted, I'm sorry Jack."

Yusei didn't look up but Crow could tell that he was regretting sharing his powers with Jack.

"What's there to be sorry for? You saved my life, so a few more people are gonna try and kill me, big deal! It happens all the time."

"I'm not sorry about that! I'm sorry because now we can't be separated and if I die you die."

"What?"

"My powers link our souls together; if I die you die as well. But if you die, I will be able to live on. It's the curse of my powers."

"Then try not to die, I like my life as it is and I can't have you screwing it up." Yusei looked to Jack to see him smiling, slowly his lips curved into a smile. "I'm not mad; in fact this is the perfect chance to get to know each other better."

"There's more."

"How can there be more?"

"It's nothing too serious, it's just that in a few days we will be able to hear each other's thoughts no matter how far away we are."

"I could do that anyway."

"Yea, but I'll be able to hear your thoughts as well and you could only read my thoughts when I had an inhibitor on." Jack just shrugged, he didn't really like the fact that Yusei would be able to read his thoughts but then again it was a two way street and he was sure Yusei wouldn't his thoughts being read either.

"If you two are done with your lover's tiff, I would really like to get onto the subject of what are we gonna do now. Akiza said that her master was coming after Yusei now." Said Crow growing impatient. Yusei looked down to hide his blush while Jack just smirked at Yusei's reaction.

"We could go into hiding; I have many castles, mansions and houses all over the world."

"That wouldn't solve anything, they would just come looking and eventually find us."

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

"Thanks Martha but you're in enough danger as it is just by taking us in, I won't put you in any more danger. As soon as we know what we're gonna do, we're leaving." Neither Crow nor Jack dared disagree with Yusei as they knew he would just make them.

**-The Next Day-**

Yusei opened his eyes when the light came shining through the window, they had retrieved the stuff from Yusei's apartment so that they could leave Martha's as soon as possible.

Yusei had been outvoted three to one about staying in Martha's for the night but the other's wouldn't allow it. Reluctantly he had agreed on the condition that they leave in the morning.

Looking at the clock Yusei saw that it was 7:00am, getting up he prepared breakfast for everyone. Martha entered the kitchen shortly after he started breakfast.

"Hey Martha, sorry I didn't ask I didn't want to wake you."

"Hush Yusei, you're practically family I don't care that you're making something to eat without my permission."

"Ok, could you keep an eye on this? I'm going to wake those two up." Without even waiting for Martha to respond, Yusei moved to the living room where Jack and Crow were sleeping on the floor.

Jack was the easier one to get up because his vampire senses had alerted him to Yusei's presence and he was awake before Yusei had reached. Crow on the other hand was harder to wake up. It took Yusei shaking him for five minutes before he woke up.

"Crow get up, we're eating breakfast and then we're heading out."

"I'm up, I'm up." Groggily Crow sat up from the floor, Yusei walked out of the room and he lay back on the floor and went to sleep again.

The next he was woken up was by cold water being poured on him, gritting his teeth he looked up to see Jack standing over him with an empty glass, smiling at look on Crow's face.

"You jerk what did you do that for?"

"So you would wake up, Yusei says we're leaving in an hour and we have to be ready."

"I think Yusei needs to chill out, we're safe here for the time being."

"We may be safe but Yusei doesn't want to endanger Martha."

"True, so where are we going?" Crow sighed, got up and walked to the bathroom.

"I don't know, Yusei said he knew the perfect place but wouldn't tell me anymore than that."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

After breakfast, all three of them packed the rest of their stuff and headed cautiously out of the apartment complex. Yusei led the way walking in front of everyone, stopping every now and again to make sure they weren't being followed.

After three hours of walking Crow and Jack had had enough and decided to ask Yusei where they were going.

"I can't tell you, but it's not far now." With that they continued walking for about fifteen minutes before they came to a burnt out warehouse. Yusei walked to an old locker that had fallen on its back on the floor.

Yusei went to the lock on the door and entered the combination, opening the doors Yusei climbed into it. Jack and Crow looked to one another and slowly approached the locker, it had a hole in it with stairs leading downwards underground.

Crow entered first and Jack followed closing the doors behind them, he heard a clicking noise and knew that the doors had just locked themselves. Following Crow down the stairs until they came to the bottom, it was some sort of lab and training facility.

"This was my dad's hunting base, it has everything we need. Security, weapons and medical supplies."

"And the creepy lab for experiments on vampires." Growled Jack, he could smell blood from different species and he didn't like that.

"That was here already, but it would look suspicious if suddenly lab equipment appeared up there so we left it." Explained Yusei but Jack could feel that Yusei was hiding something.

"There's more to it than that, so spill Yusei!" ordered Jack, he grabbed Yusei by the collar of his jacket, Crow stepped to help his friend when his body suddenly froze. "There's recent blood here and it's a vampires, so tell me Yusei how long did you and your father experiment on vampires?"

"We didn't!" Yusei defended himself

"Don't lie to me! I can smell blood of my kin and here I thought you wanted peace between our people! I guess I was wrong." With that Jack threw Yusei to the floor and left the base, Crow was freed and looked to Yusei on the floor.

"Is it True Yusei did you experiment on vamps?"

"I was telling the truth before, we didn't experiment on vampires but we did use their blood."

"What were you doing?" asked Crow pulling Yusei to his feet, Yusei moved to the console and turned back to face Crow.

"We wanted to test what would happen to my blood if it was mixed with vampire blood and to do that we took blood off the vampires we killed on the job."

"Are you crazy! You actually allowed that to be tested on you?"

"No, we would take my blood and test them in a dish. The tests were non-conclusive until we tested it on a pureblood vampire."

"What happened with your blood?"

"It cancelled each other out my magical blood cancelled the vampire blood to make pure human blood and when we put that blood on a transformed human such as yourself it turned the blood back to human blood. That's why people are hunting me and especially now that I've merged with Jack. We're the cure to Vampirism."

Crow just stared at Yusei, He never would have thought that Yusei could cure vampirism but he felt slightly betrayed that Yusei had never said any of this before but let it slide.

"Why haven't you cured people before?"

"It's not that easy, purebloods are rare and I really don't think any of them would agree to giving their blood to help cure people."

"Good point, but what about Atlus? I'm sure he'd agree if you told him the truth."

"Yea I was going to ask him but…" Yusei suddenly stopped talking and turned to the console, typing a few buttons he brought up footage of the surface. Jack was cornered by five people all dressed in black, without thinking Yusei turned and ran outside to help Jack with Crow following close behind.

Jack was on the ground breathing heavily, they had ambushed him and then beat him. He was angry but they were using his anger against him until he had no energy to fight.

He prepared for them to deliver the finishing blow when he heard Yusei calling his name, opening his eyes he saw Yusei running towards him. He tried to shout at Yusei to stay away and that he didn't need him but the words just wouldn't come out.

Yusei placed himself in front of Jack and made sure that if anyone tried to go for Jack he was ready. He was prepared to fight when he felt a sting in his arm, looking down he saw a small dart sticking out.

Yusei fell to the floor face forward, he tried to get back up but his limbs wouldn't move. Crow knew he had no chance of winning and raised his arms in surrender.

Yusei heard laughing and moved his head to look up, there in front of him was the vampire that had killed his father. Yusei clenched his teeth and spoke the name of the vampire he hated more than anything in his whole life.

"Godwin!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**So there you have it guys. What did you think?**

**I actually like this chapter even though it took me forever to write it. I wanted to do more but thought I should leave it there.**

**Anyway hope you guys liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Yusei gritted his teeth as he was pulled to his feet by two of Godwin's men, they grabbed his arms behind his back, looking to his friends he saw his friends were being treated in a similar fashion. Godwin looked to Yusei smirking, turning to face Jack instead.

"My, my Jack you have been busy haven't you. You managed to get Mr. Fudo to merge with you and you haven't known each other that long."

"Yeah, well I wish I hadn't! Thanks to him I've been forced out of my home, made to fight to the death, nearly killed one of my kin and then he has the nerve to lie about experimenting on vampires!" shouted Jack, he looked to Yusei, only to see him hiding his face with his bangs.

"Listen you stuck up bloodsucker, Yusei told me about the vampire blood and let me tell you that you're wrong." Crow defended Yusei, he too looked towards Yusei but Yusei didn't look up or move.

"Then why won't he say anything to defend himself! Each time I've accused him he just hides his face and doesn't say anything, that to me says he's guilty." Jack shouted, Crow looked to Yusei again and noticed that there was something wrong with him. Even if he had been guilty he wouldn't have been as quiet as he was now.

"Yusei? You ok?" Still Yusei said and now Crow was really worried, even Jack who was still angry showed a little fear at Yusei's silence.

"He's fine." Came Godwin's voice looking at the two vampires showing concern for the hunter. "He's merely trapped within his own mind, where he can't do any damage to my plans."

"How is that possible? Yusei wouldn't just do that." Crow asked hoping that his friend hadn't just given up.

"Oh that was me. Thanks to what Mr. Atlus said to him his innate ability to block vampire abilities was weakened and with a few nudges I was able to break through his barriers and trap him. I would like to thank you Jack, without you it would be nearly impossible for me to break through all the barriers." Godwin said smirking at the look on both vampires faces.

"This is all your fault, you stuck up moron! If you hadn't stormed out and allowed Yusei to explain himself, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"How did you know I was in trouble?" asked Jack completely ignoring the fact that Crow had just insulted him and was allowing the young vampire to vent.

"Yusei just suddenly brought up the cameras around this place and came instantly to save you. If I'd known this would happen I would've stopped him."

Jack went to snap back at Crow when Godwin decided to interrupt before they forgot completely the situation they were in. "Gentlemen, as much as I would like to see you kill one another, we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Like?"

"Like getting into the lab and collecting all the research that Mr. Fudo and his father collected all those years of hunting."

"Yea right, there has to be a thousand fire walls on the computer and the door to the lab is hidden." smirked Jack.

"Ah but I'm guessing that in their haste to save you they left the door open. As for the computer, Yusei will tell me all the pass codes and such."

"And why would he do that? Yusei hasn't even told me about this place until today and I'm his best friend."

"That is very simple Mr. Hogan, Yusei cares about you two more than his own life. If you two are threatened or killed he will help me to save you." Explained Godwin heading in the direction that Yusei and Crow had come from, with a click of his fingers everyone was made to follow him, Yusei however was carried by two of Godwin's men because he couldn't do anything at the moment.

They found the lab easily, as like Godwin had said Crow hadn't hidden the door that well when coming to rescue Jack. Jack and Crow were roughly pushed through the entrance and forced into the lab, Godwin followed after placing Yusei in his arms, knowing that the vampires wouldn't try anything with their friend in his arms.

They entered the lab again and were made to kneel in front of Godwin, who placed Yusei on the floor in front of his friends, Godwin turned and pressed the switches on the console turning everything in the base on, including the lab.

"What are you planning?" asked Jack, who was hovering protectively over Yusei to make sure that he wasn't hurt in any way and he also wanted Yusei to explain himself and what Crow had said, he was hoping that the young vampire had told him was the truth so that he could apologise to the hunter.

"I thought I had explained this to you Jack, I plan on obtaining the information that Yusei and Hakase Fudo collected over the years."

"Yeah, I got that but you didn't explain what you were going to do with the information when you got it."

"Ah, trying to glean information out of me are we Jack. I don't see the harm in letting you know, after all you are my prisoners...I am going to use the information to create an army of beasts that can overtake both the human and vampire societies and I will be the ruler of the new world that I created."

"You're insane if you think that anyone would just bow down to you!" shouted Crow, he tried to stand but was forced to kneel again by one of Godwin's men.

"You are quite right in that assumption, Mr. Hogan, but I will have the most powerful weapon that has ever come about. So no one will dare defy me for fear of being destroyed."

"Controlling the people through fear and intimidation. Yeah that shows that you could never accomplish it through being liked."

Jack wanted to ask what the weapon was that Godwin was talking about but he saw Yusei's face scrunched up like he was waking up, but through their bond Jack could tell that he was fighting to overcome Godwin's influence in his mind. Luckily Jack had been worn down before now and no inhibitor had been placed on him when he had been attacked, so now he was using his pureblood powers to help Yusei to completely overcome Godwin's influence.

"Jack, Jack, Jack. If you wanted Yusei awake to hear all this all you had to do was ask and I would be more than willing to wake him up." Sighed Godwin, he clicked his gloved hands and Yusei's eyes slowly opened. Yusei turned his head to the side to see Crow and Jack on their knees looking at him with worry.

"Hey guys, what's happening?"

"The freak over there was telling us his master plan about how he's gonna use this big bad weapon and make the human and vampire society bow down to him." explained Crow pointing to Godwin, Yusei turned to Godwin. He gritted his teeth and got into a sitting position, he remained seated as his vision swam if he moved too quickly.

"And what is this weapon Godwin?" growled Yusei, he had a fair idea he just wanted Godwin to confirm his suspicions.

"Well, my dear Yusei that would be you. After I have separated you and Jack, I will then make you merge with me and we will control everything!" Jack and Crow both looked shocked at this new revelation, Yusei however had already guessed he would say that and just glared at Godwin.

"And what the hell makes you think that I'm just going to go along with this messed up plan of yours?"

"I would think that was simple, my dear Yusei, your friends are what is going to make you obey me because if you don't then I will kill them both, painfully and slowly and you will have no choice but to watch as your friends slowly slip away from you."

"You kill my friends Godwin and you will get nothing from me."

"Very well Yusei, I won't kill them but I will torture them and then when they can't take anymore they will beg for death and you will be the cause of their pain, Yusei."

"That's all good and but there's a problem with merging with-"

"Shut up Jack, for once in your life just do as your told." interrupted Yusei, he wouldn't reveal that Jack needed to die before he could merge with someone else in front of his enemy.

"Why should I listen to you! You experimented on my kin and now you want me to obey you, you! A mere human with supernatural abilities." shouted Jack

"Listen Jack, you can blame me later for the experiments held in the lab, but right now we need to focus on the here and now!" Yusei argued back which caused Jack to fall into silence, he had only known Yusei for a short while but he hadn't heard him this angry before. Crow was in a similar state of shock, Yusei was always so gentle but right now it was like Yusei was a different person.

Yusei turned back to Godwin and slowly rose to his feet, Godwin thinking that he was going to try and fight got into a defensive stance ready to fight but Yusei turned and threw himself at Jack. As soon as they made contact there was a flash of light and Jack was left standing, only unlike last time he was holding a black and yellow sword, the same colour as Yusei's hair.

"_**Jack, I know I should explain but now is not the time, just know that I will protect you."**_ came Yusei's voice in Jack's head, Jack merely nodded.

"Thank You Yusei but while we were merging I saw your memories and I know you wouldn't do anything horrible to my kin. I was angry that I had been forced out of my house, I just took my frustrations out on you and...I'm sorry."

"_**It's fine Jack, bet that must have hurt your ego. Anyway let's beat this guy and then we can sort everything out properly, just remember that I don't have that much energy so big attacks are limited to three before I'll revert back to my human form."**_

"Which reminds me how did you turn into this sword?"

"_**I want you to beat this guy Jack and I guess my emotions allowed me to turn into this form to help you win."**_

"Ok, one more thing before we do this."

"_**What is it?"**_

"Do you want me to kill him? He did kill your father and he would deserve it." Jack waited for Yusei to reply but was met with silence in his head. "Yusei?"

"_**...No don't kill him, as much as I want my father back, I can't have that and killing him wouldn't bring my father back and it would only cause more pain and grief."**_

"Ok, I get it. No killing but I will be intending to injure him as much as I can, I don't like him and he has caused you pain, no one does that to my partner and gets away unscathed." growled Jack.

Jack brought the sword into a fighting stance before turning and looking down at Crow. "I don't want you involved in this fight, this is mine and Yusei's to fight as one, understood?" Crow merely nodded he didn't think that Jack would be serious like this but he understood that this fight was for them and them alone.

"But the followers are mine, right?" Jack merely nodded keeping his eyes on Godwin to make sure he didn't attack while his back was turned.

Crow was busy keeping away anyone who tried to get between the fight between Godwin, Jack and Yusei, he knew what this fight meant to the both of them and he was going to make sure that they were interrupted.

Jack meanwhile was trying to defend himself from Godwin's onslaught of attacks, Jack could tell Yusei was still suffering from being trapped by Godwin and therefore was finding it harder to defend Jack like he would in his top form. Jack parried a blow from Godwin and pushed him away which caused him to go flying backwards as well as Godwin going in the opposite direction.

"Yusei, I can tell you're tired if you want I can finish this fight alone and allow you to rest."

"_**No Jack, This is still technically my fight and I'm gonna see it through to the end and you said it yourself, we're partners. If I'm not here for you then I wouldn't be a very good partner."**_

"Ok I get it, let's finish this quickly." Jack said charging at Godwin, who moved aside as Jack charged him dealing a light blow to Jack's right shoulder. "What was that supposed to d-"

Jack didn't need to finish his sentence because as soon as the question was nearly asked he got his answer. Jack's right arm felt numb and he couldn't move his arm, meaning he could only fight with his left arm.

"How?"

"Ah that's simple, that little tap had some of my vampiric powers in it and when my hand made contact it told your brain that your right arm can't be moved." laughed Godwin watching Jack struggle to lift the sword that was Yusei.

"_**Jack if he does that to your other arm there's a chance that our merge will be cancelled."**_

"Just great, I can't move my right arm and I might not be able to use the power that you're lending me. Is there anything else before we attempt the hopeless?"

"_**Actually yes, I only have strength to be in this fight for about four minutes and then we really will be in trouble. My opinion is that you use my energy attacks while you still can."**_

"You said three right? Also any way you can make yourself lighter seeing as I can only use one hand to lift you."

"_**You saying I'm fat Jack?" **_laughed Yusei but still made himself lighter for Jack

"Yusei, now is not the time to be making jokes, in case you hadn't noticed we still have a nut job to stop."

"_**Ok, Ok I was just trying to lighten the mood before we take this guy out."**_

This time instead of charging, Jack stayed where he was, gathering both his and Yusei's energy into a concentrated place on the tip of the sword. Lifting it into the air while still charging the burst, he needed Godwin to head towards them for this to work and he would wait for the right moment to strike.

Godwin was curious of the change in Jack, instead of rushing in he was waiting for Godwin to make the first move. Cautiously Godwin headed towards Jack making sure there were no traps in place, Godwin knew that Jack's power was that of destruction so he had to be careful that Jack hadn't conjured bombs or the sorts to take him out.

Slowly Jack opened his eyes, even though he didn't remember when he had closed them but he had gathered the energy he needed and just hoped that he wouldn't miss. He brought the sword down in a downwards slashing motion creating an energy wave.

Godwin's eyes widened before the energy hit him, it was like a red hot sword was slashing at his chest and yet there was another feeling like a cold wave was healing the slash but at the same time causing him more pain. Falling to the floor, he looked around to see that his men had been taken out by the young red-headed vampire.

Yusei and Jack had now separated knowing the fight was over, Yusei was leaning heavily against Jack as well as breathing heavily as well, he had used most of his energy in the fight and knew he was going to pass out any minute but he still had things that he needed to tell Godwin before that happened.

Jack although reluctant guided Yusei towards the fallen vampire, if Godwin attacked now there would be no mercy for him. He had lost the battle and therefore it would mean certain death to continue to try anything that went against the vampire laws but Godwin made no move to attack or do anything of the sort.

Yusei bent down and sat on his knees so that he could talk to Godwin, making himself comfortable before taking a deep breath to talk.

"I want to know something Godwin and I want you to answer truthfully because I'll know when you're lying."

"What is is Mr. Fudo?"

"Why did you kill my father?" growled Yusei, he was really surprised when Godwin started laughing but a quick kick to his ribs from Jack quickly stopped him.

"I didn't kill him. You like me arrived after he was killed, I came in to find him dying there on the floor but not before I saw the vampire that killed him leave the room."

"Who was the other vampire?" Now Yusei was feeling guilty, he had blamed this man for years for the death of his father and now he found out that this man wasn't responsible.

"Alas that will remain a secret with me for now, he told me that when the time was right I would be able to explain everything but until that time it will remain with me." Godwin explained reassuring Yusei that he would tell him everything when it was right. "Don't look so down Mr. Fudo, it is not your fault that you thought I had killed your father after all I didn't tell you I did it, I just ran so I can understand why you would make that assumption."

"Why did you run?"

"To chase after the real killer and to give you some privacy with your father before he was killed."

"I'm sorry, I blamed you all these years." Godwin smiled but before he could say that it was Ok, Yusei collapsed to the floor. Jack started shaking Yusei to try and wake him up but Godwin placed a hand on his arm.

"Allow him to sleep Jack, he needs and so do the rest of you." Jack just glared at Godwin not trusting him to stab him in the back while he slept. "Sleep Jack I give you my word as a vampire I will not try to harm you or your friends for the rest of my life by my oath to the vampire laws."

"Also don't try to get into Yusei's computers as well, there his things and you shouldn't touch them as its punishable by death remember." said Crow, he too was tired, he trusted that Godwin wouldn't try to hurt them while they slept but Godwin hadn't said anything about trying to hack the computers.

"Well said my young apprentice." Came a female voice from the entrance all three turned to see Akiza standing there with a smile on her face.

"Akiza!"

"Don't sound so surprised Crow and don't worry I'm not here to cause trouble. I'm actually here to help."

"Why?" asked Jack glaring at Akiza, he didn't trust her much as she had tried to kill him but if Yusei had trusted her enough to save her then Jack would give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Yusei saved my life, I owe a debt that must be repaid."

"_**There's something she's not telling us."**_ Jack jumped when he heard Yusei's voice in his head, but was glad that he did as it meant that Yusei was fine and just asleep.

"What is it you aren't telling us and how did you know where we were?" growled Jack

"I have spies everywhere Jack and that includes Godwin's men, as soon as they managed to get into this place, my spy contacted me and told me where it was and how to get here. I was hoping to help Yusei and repay my debt but it looks like I was too late to help."

"And what is is you aren't telling us?" Jack was getting impatient that Akiza was dodging the question and unless she told him soon he was going to kick her out of the base.

"My master learned of my defeat, he ordered my clan's destruction and that of my followers. So I ordered everyone associated with me and my clan to flee and never return to me."

"That's too bad." replied Jack sarcastically, "But since this has nothing to do with us, you can get out!"

"_**Jack! You're not in charge of this place, I am and I say she can stay here!"**_

"Fine you can stay but don't think I'm happy about this arrangement!" snapped Jack

Akiza started to giggle at Jack's words. "Tell Yusei I said thank you." Akiza walked over to the living area and sat herself on the sofa picking a book up on the table in front of her, she began reading.

"Are you in contact with Yusei?" asked Crow

"Yes, he's in my head speaking to me." Jack tried to pick Yusei up to make him comfortable buy his right arm was still numb and couldn't lift him up.

Crow pushed Jack out of the way and gently picked Yusei up, he headed over to the sleeping area and gently placed Yusei on the bed, while everyone else went to the living area and all took seats as far away from each other as possible.

Crow came back and sat on the sofa next to Akiza, who was watching Godwin.

"By the way Godwin, I'm sorry but I sent my spy away from here. She was in danger."

"I didn't know you had a spy within my ranks, so she would have been safe."

"Yes but my master knows that she was within your ranks and therefore she was in danger so I sent her away as well."

"Very well."

Everyone fell silent, not knowing what to say to one another and slowly one by one the all fell into a dreamless sleep. Everyone except Yusei that is...

**To be continued...**

**Hey guys finally finished Chapter Nine, I am so relieved. I didn't know how to start it off but when I finally worked it out it was easy.**

**Anyway hope you liked it and I can't wait to start the next one, but it might be a while as I start my new job soon and I won't have a lot of time to write but rest assured it will be done.**

**And to answer a reviewer's question: the reason why Godwin is usually a bad guy in my fics is because I don't like him, I've always disliked him so he turns into my bad guys and then usually becomes a good guy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Jack woke with a start, looking around he saw that Crow, Godwin and Akiza had all fallen asleep as well, that was shocking to him as vampires hardly needed sleep and for three purebloods to all fall asleep was strange.

Jack looked towards the sleeping area, his eyes widened, Yusei was no longer asleep and through his half of the bond, Jack could sense that Yusei was nowhere near the base. Quickly shedding the blanket that he guessed Yusei had placed on them as they each had one draped over them, Jack set off to find Yusei but not before leaving a mental message for Crow saying he would be back in a while.

X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei walked through the streets trying to calm his nerves, he had had a nightmare and it had really rattled him.

**In dream...**

**Leo and Luna were playing peacefully with other vampire turned children, they looked like they were having fun and then a shadow enveloped Luna dragging her away from her brother, pulling her into the shadows with her brother trying desperately to reach her.**

**Just as Leo got to Luna, she was completely enveloped in darkness and no matter what Leo did to break Luna free of it, nothing worked.**

**Luna screamed as the shadows finally pulled her into the darkness, leaving her brother sobbing as he could only watch his sister in pain before she finally disappeared.**

**End dream...**

Yusei had woke with a yell, looking around he saw that all the vampires were asleep, slowly he got out of the bed and walked to the computers, he checked to see if the computers had been hacked but found that they were still safe.

After deciding that it was safe to leave the base for a while, Yusei packed a few things to keep him safe in case vampires decided to attack, setting off for the Night's Guild.

Now that he was out in the fresh air he felt a lot calmer, he wanted to see Leo and Luna and make sure that they were alright and he knew they would be happy to see him and he would be happy to see them too.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jack was worried about Yusei, he had constantly tried to contact Yusei but nothing worked. Jack knew Yusei could take care of himself but it didn't stop him from worrying about his new partner, now he was searching the streets for him as he had no idea where Yusei would go to cool off.

Jack stopped at an alleyway, he remembered that this was where he had first met Yusei after bumping into him in the streets. Jack's vampire senses told him that something was seriously wrong, he knew that vampires and hunters had both been here to try and trace him and Yusei but that wasn't the only thing that he could sense in the alleyway, this was something very dark and very sinister.

Jack tried to call Yusei again using his vampire senses before he remembered that Yusei was immune to vampire powers when at full strength. Smacking his forehead, he concentrated on the bond that merged him and Yusei.

"_Yusei?"_

"_**What is it Jack?" **_Jack nearly jumped for joy when Yusei replied before remembering that he was a pureblood and that purebloods were not supposed to show their emotions so easily.

"_Where are you?"_

"_**Heading to the Night's Guild, my friends you turned are there and I want to see how they're doing."**_

"_Why didn't you leave a note instead of making everyone worry."_

"_**Because I figured that the sleeping gas would keep you asleep for longer."**_

"_What do you mean sleeping gas?"_

"_**If I enter the base, I need to input a code otherwise a sleeping gas slowly seeps into the base and causes everything in the base to sleep."**_

"_Why didn't you tell me about that? We could've been attacked and not been able to do a thing about it and why sleeping gas, wouldn't it have been better to use something a bit more deadly?"_

"_**Jack, like I said before we wanted peace between our species and before we got the code lock, kids would stumble onto one of our bases, so to make sure that they didn't get hurt we would gas them and erase their memories of the base. That's actually how I met Crow and the twins, we tried to erase their memories but Luna remembered everything, so in the end I removed the spell on Crow and Leo and we became really good friends after that but we kept it a secret from my father. But the base that we're in now was only known by me and my father because that was the only one with a lab."**_

"_Must have been hard keeping something like that from your father."_

"_**Not really, we had our secrets from each other, when we went out on missions alone we had to keep everything about that mission a secret from each other."**_

"_Ok I get it, but I want to meet up with you before you go to the Night's Guild. I want to apologise to the two young ones for what I did to them."_

"_**If that's the case you should apologise to Crow as well, after all you did turn him too."**_

"_Yea, well that little runt deserved it."_

"_**Jack! Crow is my** **friend and if you are apologising to the twins then you need to apologise to Crow as well."**_

"_Fine, where are you now?"_

"_**Just a few streets from the Night's Guild, I'm gonna head to a place called Bootleg. Do you know it or where it is?"**_

"_I know of it and I'll be there in about ten minutes."_

"_**See you there then."**_

X.X.X.X.X.

Jack made it to Bootleg faster than he expected, it was a grungy place that he wouldn't normally step into in his wildest dreams and yet here he was looking around for Yusei. Jack spotted him sitting at the bar with what looked like a glass of water and another glass of liquid, Jack's senses instantly told him the liquid in the glass was blood, but not just any blood, it was Yusei's.

Jack marched over to where Yusei sat and took the stool next to him, Yusei didn't turn or even blink as Jack sat down, he just push the glass of blood towards Jack. Jack looked confused as to Yusei's actions and Yusei reading Jack's mind knew why he was confused.

"You haven't had blood in a couple of days and after all the fighting we've been doing, I'm actually surprised that you're not craving blood."

"But isn't this bar for hunters only, how did you manage to get them to let me in _and _drink blood?"

"They agreed to allow it only if I used my own blood and I don't mind giving you my blood, it's like you said we're partners and I need to make sure that my partner is in top physical shape and not starving to death."

"Thanks."

They settled into a comfortable silence but Jack kept giving Yusei questionable glances until finally Yusei asked what was wrong.

"It's just well, your friend Crow and Martha seemed to think your father died a year ago but I know for a fact its been a couple of years."

"You wanna know why I lied to them, don't you?"

"Yes and I have a few other questions I want answers to."

"Ok well first off the reason I told Crow, the twins and Martha that my father died last year is when they got back in contact with me, so that way if it seemed like I was avoiding them, all I had to say was that I was still grieving over my father. I'm wanted in the vampire world for the deeds my father and I did and I knew that if anyone knew they were my friends they would be used against me. That reminds me how did you know they were my friends when you turned them?"

"Ah that, I have vampire speed remember. I stole your wallet when you bumped into me and I found a picture of them in there so I used the picture to search for them, after I turned them I asked what you would do next and they told me you would head towards the Association, so I took their advice and that's when I found you again and started following you."

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know. What else did you want to know?"

"When we merged to fight Godwin, I saw the memory of your blood and a pure blood vampire's blood curing the blood of humans that have been turned, I just want to know if that memory was real."

"It was real Jack, together we could cure people that have been forcibly turned into a vampire. Is that it or is there something else?"

"This is my last question and you don't have to answer it, I'm just curious as to know whether or not you can be turned into a vampire yourself because you know, your blood cures vampires."

"To be honest I don't know myself, me and my father researched it when we were together but we never found anything to be absolutely sure."

"Alright then, now that we have all that sorted out how about we go to the Night's Guild and say hello to the kids."

"Sounds like a plan." Yusei stood waiting for Jack to join him, Jack picked up the glass and drank the blood in three gulps. Turning to stand he saw that Yusei's hand had been bandaged but Yusei had tried to cover by putting his gloves on. Jack gently grabbed Yusei's hand, he pulled the glove off and unrolled the bandage. The cut was shallow but ran the length of Yusei's palm.

"You didn't have to go through all the trouble for me, but I do appreciate it." slowly Jack brought the cut to his lips, Yusei had the urge to pull his hand away but for once went against his instincts and allowed Jack to trace the cut with his tongue, slowly the cut on Yusei's hand healed but the pain would linger for a little while longer.

"Next time warn me before you do something like that. Oh and Jack, thanks for healing my hand." Jack just smiled, now that he thought about it him and Yusei made a good team. Sure they were the complete opposite but they helped each other by picking up when one of them showed weakness.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jack was impressed, he had never visited the Night's Guild and he had to say the building was impressive.

"This is nothing, the inside has a portal that takes you to the actual safe haven, but everyone has to come through here first, I think its to make sure that enemies can't get into the Guild."

Inside was like Yusei had said, the inside was far more impressive than the outside. There was stain-glass windows with pictures of vampires and hunters joining together and every now and then there were rooms that were twice the size of half the rooms in his old mansion and that was saying something.

Jack didn't pay attention to where they were going and just allowed Yusei to take the lead, they arrived at a small desk with a bell on it. Yusei tapped the bell three times, at first Jack thought that no one had heard it but then there was a gust of wind and a tall blonde in a white shirt was standing there.

"Ah, Yusei come to bring another person to the Guild." She said with a very heavy french accent, she was looking towards Jack and Jack could guess that she thought Yusei was bringing him here to be safe.

"Not today Miss Leblanc, we're actually here to see the twins that were brought in about a week ago."

"Yusei, you know you can call me Sherry and there's a problem with seeing the twins."

"What is it?"

"Well, you see. Luna disappeared a few days ago but only her brother saw what happened. He made up this story that the shadows took her and that we needed to find her, when we didn't take him seriously he ran off to find his sister and he hasn't come back yet." Yusei visibly paled when he heard what Sherry had said, he realised that his dream was real.

"Did you ever think that maybe he was telling the truth. He may be a kid but he wouldn't make up something like that!" Yusei growled, with that he stormed away from the Guild. Once he was far enough away from the place he broke down, falling to his knees, he began hitting the pavement. Jack ran up to where Yusei was, he grabbed Yusei's wrists to stop him from injuring his hands.

"Yusei, I know what they said to the boy was wrong but you can't beat yourself up about it and how is injuring yourself going to help the boy? The best thing for you to do now is to find the boy and then help to find his sister." Jack said as helped Yusei to his feet, he had taken off Yusei's gloves to see if he had injured his hands but found that he hadn't.

"Thanks Jack, you're right and I think I know where Leo might have gone." Yusei pulled his gloves back on and walked in the opposite direction of the Guild.

"Where would he have gone?" Asked Jack walking alongside Yusei

"He would have gone to one of the old bases, the one that where we first became friends."

The base they went to wasn't far and to Jack it looked like Yusei was on edge ever since he had heard what had happened to Luna, Jack could feel that Yusei was worrying about something but so far he had remained silent about it, until Jack had had enough that is.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Jack shouted/asked as they were walking towards another concealed entrance only to find that it had been opened and was left slightly ajar.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing, you've been on edge ever since you found out that the young girl had gone missing."

"I don't want to talk about this Jack, so leave it be!"

"No chance and until you tell me what it is thats bugging you, we're both staying out here in the cold." Jack grabbed Yusei and forced both his arms to his sides, Yusei struggled as hard as he could but he just couldn't get out of Jack's grip. "You may be immune to vampire charms but I guessed you would still be weaker than us even with your powers."

"Jack! Let me go! While you're here keeping me trapped like this, all kinds of bad things could be happening to Luna." Struggled Yusei which only made Jack smirk more

"Maybe you shouldn't have given me that blood, if you hadn't you probably could have broken free and like I said, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what it is thats bothering you."

"If you want to know so badly why haven't you read my mind and found out?"

"I want you to tell me! I consider you my friend Yusei and I want you to feel that you can trust me and tell me what's on your mind rather than me forcing my way into your head and making you distrust me." Although Jack had only whispered it, Yusei heard every word.

"I'm sorry, I had a dream of Luna being taken by the shadows and until we got to the Guild that's all I thought it was, a dream." Jack released Yusei from his hold, he placed one hand on Yusei's shoulder and the other on his chin, he made Yusei look him in the eyes.

"Yusei, I should have told you this before but it never seemed like the right time, but when I turned your friends into vampires, they gained my abilities, not on my level but they have the same abilities as I do." Yusei stared at Jack, if he was telling the truth then maybe there was hope for Luna until he remembered that his abilities negated vampire powers.

"Its not possible Jack, my powers would stop their powers. You've seen first hand that vampire powers don't work on me."

"Ah, but it has been proven that our powers can work on you, if you're weak enough and after everything thats happened, I'm not surprised that they were able to call for help." Jack could see the hope shine in Yusei's eyes, he liked to see Yusei happy and he would do everything in his power to make that happen.

They headed into the base, this one was cold and musty with dust and cobwebs everywhere but every now and again there were signs that someone had been there recently. As they approached the main room, they could here shuffling noises and the sounds of whimpering, Yusei picked up his pace and when he got to the main room he saw Leo.

Leo was curled into a ball, moving from side to side trying to distract himself, Yusei instantly knew he was thirsty, he pulled his glove off and rolled up his sleeve and was instantly by Leo's side. He placed his wrist by Leo's mouth, but Leo refused to drink. Yusei looked to jack for help, all Jack did was made a shallow cut over Yusei's wrist and placed it back at Leo's mouth, Leo instantly grabbed Yusei's wrist and sank his fangs in causing Yusei to wince.

Even though he had had his fill Leo kept drinking, the haze he felt was slowly disappearing, he didn't know whose blood it was but at the moment he didn't care, it was just so good.

Yusei tried to pull his wrist away but Leo latched his fangs in tighter, he knew that if Leo continued, Leo would drink all of his blood. As gently as he could he tried to pull his wrist again but again Leo latched on tighter, Jack saw that Yusei was having trouble getting Leo to stop drinking so he used his powers to pull Leo into his control again. Leo slowly let go and as soon as he had, Jack freed him from his control.

Jack looked to Yusei and saw the thanks in his eyes, Jack also saw that he disliked the way he had made Leo let go but was thankful at the same time.

"Yusei! It's horrible a creature has Luna!" shouted Leo as soon as the haze had lifted and he could see again.

"I know Leo, but that's not why we're here."

"We? Is Crow here? Did he save you from that vampire like he said he would?"

"Leo, the vampire's name is Jack and he's a friend now. He actually came with me when he found out what happened to Luna and when we came here to find you." Leo looked to Jack, he looked angry from what Jack could tell.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't turned us then Luna would have never disappeared and we would all be happy." Leo shouted while standing up, he would have tried to tackle Jack had Yusei not stood in front of him.

"Leo, I know you're angry and upset about Luna but Jack isn't the cause of Luna's disappearance."

"How do you know? Have you been with him every minute of every day since he took you?"

"Yes I have and let me say this Leo, I trust Jack, I trusted him enough to merge with him." Leo instantly became quiet, he supposed he would have to trust the vampire for now.

X.X.X.X.X.

Luna was floating above the ground by a cage made of energy, every time she went near the bars they would shock her and make he feel very weak. She had been left alone ever since she had been placed there. So it shocked her when the door to the room opened, although she couldn't see the person she knew they were there.

"Who are you? Why did you do this to me?"

"Calm Yourself young Luna destiny has allowed you to play a part in winning this war against the hunters." came a calm voice from the shadows

"What do you mean? What are you gonna do?"

"I am going to use you as bait for your hunter friend Yusei Fudo."

**To be continued...**

**So what did you think, I know I said I probably wouldn't have had this done for a while but while I was trying to sleep I had a brainstorm and the chapter came to me.**

**I will try and get the next chapter up ASAP but no promises.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Jack had healed Yusei's wrist but Yusei was still wobbly on his feet, he had had a lot more blood taken than he expected and as he looked to see how Leo was doing, he realised that Leo was feeling extremely guilty for what he had done.

"It's okay Leo, I wanted to help you feel better."

"But..."

"No buts, it was my choice and I would do it again." Yusei smiled, which in turn caused Leo to smile as well.

"Very nice, now can we get back to the base so we can find his sister and get on with our lives." Yusei merely smiled at the comment but they headed towards the base anyway.

X.X.X.X.X.

Crow was in a state of panic when he woke up, he had woken up to find his friend and Jack missing with a vague message in his head saying that Jack would be back in a little while. He had no idea if Yusei was with Jack or if Yusei was elsewhere, not that he was too concerned because he knew Yusei could handle himself after all he was one of the strongest hunters in the world.

He was getting fidgety and about to leave the base to find the both of them when Leo came bounding into the base followed by Yusei and Jack. Jack looked positively annoyed while Yusei seemed amused by Jack's obvious annoyance.

"CROW!" Leo exclaimed as he dived into him

"Hey kid, how's it going? Wait, where's your sister?"

"I don't know, the shadows took her and no one at the Guild believed me! They said I was making it up to get attention, it's not true, honest Luna was taken by the shadows!" Leo explained while he had tears in his eyes, Crow knew he was trying not to cry but he was failing miserably.

"Don't worry we'll find her, I promise you I will do everything I can to find her." Crow embraced Leo to calm him down and to make sure that he felt safe himself.

"We all will. Luna will be found and whoever has taken her will pay for what they did to her." Leo turned to see Yusei looking more serious than usual and knew that with Yusei and Crow helping him, he would find his sister in no time.

"What's going on here?" Came Akiza's voice from the seating area, everyone looked in her direction and saw that she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Godwin on the other hand looked like he was still asleep, but both Yusei and Jack could tell that he was faking.

Crow moved to the seating area with Leo following close behind and while they explained to Akiza what had happened to Luna, Yusei and Jack accessed the computer. They hacked the Guild's computer and pulled the security video's for the day that Luna was taken.

All the footage from the time that Luna was taken was pixilated and You couldn't see anything at all besides a bunch of blurs.

Jack growled in frustration, they had been trying to clear the footage for three hours and they had gotten nowhere, Yusei however, had yet to even look away from the computer, the only thing that showed that he was alive was the constant tapping of his fingers on the keyboard.

Jack moved to the seating area, Akiza was sitting there with the blanket wrapped around her reading a book on medical sciences for humans, Crow on the other hand was out, he had said something about going to the blood bank and getting food for the vampires. Godwin had left but had promised on pain of death that he would not reveal where they were hiding out. Jack had Yusei use his powers to see if Godwin was telling the truth, which he was.

When Crow returned, he found Yusei still at the computer, while everyone else was at the seating area, approaching the seating area he saw that Leo had fallen asleep in Akiza's lap while Jack kept a constant eye on Yusei.

"How long is he going to stay on that computer, surely he should get some sleep." Jack commented

"This is Yusei you're talking about, he will stay awake until he has some sort of sign that Luna's at least okay or until he finds where she's being held."

"That is not good for him, he may be a powerful hunter but he is still human, he needs to sleep!"

"Sorry Jack, but unless you knock Yusei out there is no way that he is going to sleep."

"We'll see about that." Growled Jack, slowly he walked over to where Yusei was sitting, Yusei didn't even turn or acknowledge the fact that Jack had approached him. "Yusei get some sleep, you could do with the sleep."

"I can't Jack, not until I find Luna."

"You can't keep this up, you will burn out if you continue and I need my partner in perfect help."

"Jack, how can I call myself a friend if I'm not helping to find her."

"And how is pushing yourself helping her?" Yusei merely shrugged which infuriated Jack more, Jack summoned the power from the bond that he shared with Yusei, Yusei looked to Jack when he sensed his power slowly fading.

"Jack what're you-" Yusei didn't complete his sentence as when he looked Jack in the eye, Jack used his vampiric powers to cause Yusei to sleep.

"What did you do vampire?" Shouted Crow

"Relax my apprentice, Yusei is merely sleeping."

"But how I mean I saw Jack's eyes flash gold but usually Yusei is immune to vampiric powers even when he's tired."

"That may be true for other vampires but I have an advantage that other vampires don't. I have merged with Yusei and therefore his merging with can be a double-edged sword." Jack said smugly. "I used the power that we both share to make Yusei weaker and then used my powers that Yusei's power enhanced to make him sleep." explained Jack further when he realised that Crow still didn't understand.

Jack careful placed Yusei in his arms and walked over to the seating area, gently Jack placed Yusei on the sofa next to him, at first Yusei seemed peaceful but slowly his facial expressions changed to that of discomfort.

**Yusei's dream...**

**Yusei was looking towards an energy cage, Luna was curled up into a ball and she was crying.**

"**Luna! Are you alright?" Yusei moved to the cage, but as soon as he touched the bars he was flung back, landing on the floor in a crumpled heap near the wall.**

"**Yusei! How are you here?" Luna asked while Yusei picked himself up off the floor**

"**I don't know, all I remember is Jack forcing me to sleep and then being here, this must be my Astral Body."**

"**Yusei, I'm scared. Please help me!"**

"**Don't worry Luna, I'll find where this is and I'll come rescue you."**

"**But you're here right now, does that mean you're leaving me?" Luna exclaimed**

"**Luna, this isn't my real body this is my Astral Body, it only has a portion of my power, even if I somehow managed to free you, we would have to escape this place with guards and other nasty traps and if my real body decides to wake up, I would be leaving you alone in the middle of this place. It's safer for you to stay here but I promise you on my life that I will save you."**

"**Okay Yusei, I trust you."**

"**Thanks Luna, now I'm going to see if I can find anything that can lead me to this place and then I'll come get you, is that okay with you?" Luna merely nodded, Yusei slowly moved to the door, he was nearing the door when he heard footsteps nearing the room.**

**Moving quickly Yusei hid behind one of the pillars, where he could see what was going on and where he wouldn't been seen by whoever was heading in the direction. Yusei didn't know if the destination was the room they were in but he didn't want to chance it.**

**The doors slammed open but Yusei couldn't see who had entered the room, he heard the doors slam shut and lock by themselves.**

"**Young Luna, you are going to help me to call Yusei Fudo here." Came a voice in the shadows but Yusei still couldn't see who was talking.**

"**No way! Yusei is my friend and I won't help someone with evil purposes in mind."**

"**You seem to think that you have a choice in the matter, but you don't, if you won't help me how about I make you help me.**

**Luna opened her mouth to speak but a sharp jolt stopped the words from coming out, she gritted her teeth together to stop herself screaming from the pain. **

"**Just call your friend here and all the pain will go away." Yusei couldn't bare to see his friend in pain revealed himself from the pillar.**

"**She can't call me because I'm already here, now stop what you're doing to her or you'll wish that you were experiencing her pain." Growled Yusei angrily, he normally wouldn't have shown any emotion but Luna was being hurt and he was to blame for her pain so he decided to put a stop to it. "If you want me then trade her for me, I will willingly go with you if you let her go."**

"**Very well Yusei, we have a deal. Meet me at Satellite Park at midnight tomorrow and we will do the exchange there." Luna was shouting her protests but neither Yusei nor the mysterious voice paid her any attention.**

"**fine."**

"**Oh and Yusei come alone, if I find that you brought your friends, then little Luna will pay the price, do you understand?" Yusei just nodded his understanding, "Now I think it's time that you went home."**

**Yusei felt himself blasted off his feet, the last thing he heard before everything turned black was the voice laughing and Luna shouting.**

"**Yusei!"**

"Yusei!"

Yusei bolted up with a start, looking around he saw that he was in the base that they were hiding out in, Yusei looked to Jack who had an expression of worry on his face and the others looked concerned as well.

"Yusei, you alright? You looked like you were having a bad dream but when we tried you wouldn't wake up." explained Jack

"I'm fine, I saw Luna-" Yusei never got to finish his sentence as Leo interrupted him

"Is Luna alright? Is she hurt? Do you know where she is?"

"No I don't know where she is but I know where she's going to be tomorrow."

Yusei explained everything that had happened in his "dream" and what he planned to do when the time came to save Luna.

X.X.X.X.X.

**Satellite Park 11:58PM...**

Yusei looked around, he had decided that he should be out in the open which he didn't like but the voice hadn't suggested a specific place in the park and he wanted to save Luna as soon as possible.

Sensing a dark presence behind him, Yusei turned. There was Luna but there was something wrong with her, her eyes were blank as if she was in a trance.

"Luna, what's wrong?"

"Hello Yusei, you will follow Little Luna to the rendezvous point and then when I know you are real and no one is following you, the trade will take place." came the voice through Luna, Yusei clenched his fists together, there was no way he was going to let this guy get away with controlling his friend.

"Why are you doing this to Luna?" growled Yusei

"No particular reason, she was just an easy target."

The rest of the journey consisted of silence as Yusei refused to talk to the mysterious person controlling Luna and he didn't want to talk to Luna unless he knew for certain that it really was Luna he was talking to.

They arrived at a stone monument in the centre of the park, Luna turned towards Yusei with her eyes still blank and hazed.

"Touch the nose on the monument it will open up a passage to my base, you will enter the monument and once you do and the entrance is closed up I will release Little Luna from my control and she will be free to leave."

"Fine." Yusei approached the monument and pressed the nose of the angel engraved on the monument, slowly the angel moved back to reveal a staircase leading underground. Yusei turned to look at Luna, she was still being controlled, he sighed and moved into the passageway.

Slowly the door moved back into place plunging Yusei into darkness, deciding the best course of action was to keep moving forward, he used his hands to the walls and slowly started walking down the stairs. When he reached the bottom a set of double doors opened, a bright light coming from ahead caused Yusei to be temporarily be blinded. After Yusei had adjusted to the light, Yusei walked into the room, in front of Yusei was man or what Yusei assumed was a man because they were covered in a cloak.

"Come with me Yusei Fudo, my master has been awaiting your arrival." From the voice Yusei could tell that this person, whoever they were, was a woman. Making a note of the directions they were going Yusei followed the hooded figure. They came to a new door, the figure knocked on the door, automatically the door opened, the figure stepped aside to let Yusei through.

"Aren't you coming?" Yusei asked the figure

"I am not permitted in the Master's chambers, I was ordered to bring you to them and go about the rest of my duties, so if you could please enter the room."

Taking calming breaths Yusei slowly walked into the room in front of him but not before turning to the hooded person that had brought him here.

"Wait, what was your name?"

"Misty, my name is Misty."

"Thank you Misty." Misty merely smiled as she walked away leaving Yusei in the room, when Yusei turned around the doors shut by themselves. "I have to get used to that."

"Yes Yusei, you will. After all you're going to be spending an awful lot of time in this place." Came a new voice, but Yusei recognised this voice instantly after all how could he forget the voice of the person that had tormented his friend.

"Who are you? Show yourself coward!"

"My, my Yusei you sure are fired up this fine evening." Yusei looked around for the owner of the voice but still couldn't detect the person. "Very well, if you look to the right you will see a table, on it is an inhibitor, I want you to put it on."

Yusei approached the table, he really didn't want to put the collar on but it was looking like he wouldn't have a choice. Yusei was about to place the inhibitor around his neck when a loud bang from outside was heard, all of a sudden the doors to the room opened but no one entered, Yusei realised that the mysterious voice had left the room.

Quickly using a retractable Swiss knife, Yusei deactivated the inhibitor and put it on. Now Yusei just had to make sure that he kept his powers in check so no one would notice. When the doors swung shut once again Yusei knew that the mastermind behind this place had returned.

"Incompetent fool, I swear she may be young but even younger ones aren't as clumsy as her. Now Yusei how about we get down to business." Yusei turned towards the door, still he couldn't see anything

"Why don't you show yourself, besides I haven't gotten your name yet."

"Oh how rude of me." Slowly the shadows came together to form a humanoid figure, the outline of a spider glowed before disappearing and revealing a tanned man with white hair with marks on either side of his face. "My name is Roman and I am now your master."

**To Be Continued...**

**So guys what did you think, sorry it's taken so long to update but I had trouble putting the ideas in my head into words, but its done now and I'm proud of it and I hope you guys like this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Yusei took in his surroundings as he went, the place was dark and gloomy with torches dotted here and there, making the place seem spookier than it actually was. Once Roman had introduced himself he had opted to show Yusei around this base they were in, Yusei had seen no one since the woman named Misty had brought him to Roman.

Roman sensing Yusei nervousness decided that he should be reassured in some way and the best idea that he could come up with was to introduce him to the members of his society. There wasn't just vampires in this society, there were other creatures including demons and also humans.

"Do not fear Yusei, you will be taken care of here."

"No offence but I don't exactly trust people who kidnap my friends and use them as bait so that they can get to me." retorted Yusei

"It was not my idea, Yusei. Someone else wanted you to come here and even ignored everything that I said."

"Who was it?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that...at least not yet." Yusei remained quiet, he was on edge now that he knew that it wasn't Roman that summoned him.

They came to a set of double doors, with carvings of different creatures, to Yusei they looked the drawings from the Nazca Lines. When the doors opened Yusei could see people waiting on the other side of them, looking like they were waiting for them.

"Now Yusei, I would like to introduce you to the rest of my family. Each and every one of us has a different story of how we came to be here but that doesn't matter, what matters is that we are one family and that we strive to bring peace to this world of Night Creatures and humans."

"That's nice and all but you're forgetting one thing, you kidnapped me and tortured my friend just to bring me here, so I don't see how you want peace when all you've shown is malice and ill intent."

"That was regrettable but it had to be done and here you are. Now let me introduce you." Roman placed his hand on Yusei's shoulder causing Yusei to tense as he was steered towards a tall coloured man with longish black hair. "Grieger, I would like to introduce you to Yusei."

"Please to meet you." He held his hand out for Yusei to shake, slowly Yusei brought his hand to Grieger's. They shook hands, as soon as they made contact Yusei was immediately able to tell that Grieger was a demon, most likely a water demon judging by his size and shape, if Yusei had to guess he would likely guess that Grieger was a whale demon.

A hand appeared on Grieger's shoulder and revealed a tall woman with long black hair, she smiled at Yusei knowingly and Yusei instantly knew that this was Misty the woman that had guided him to Roman.

"Yusei, we meet again."

"Misty. Thank you for showing me where I needed to go."

"It was my pleasure Yusei."

Yusei smiled but quickly turned to a frown when Roman took a hold of his shoulders and guided him to the other people in the room.

"This young lady is named Carly, she is a young vampire that was turned recently." Said Roman pointing to a young woman about Yusei's age with black hair, Yusei shook her hand as she nervously giggled at his actions. Roman turned to another person in the room, one that had been glaring at Yusei the entire time he had entered the room, but Yusei knew nothing of this. His golden eyes narrowed as Yusei smiled at Carly.

"I wouldn't stay near that traitor if I were you Carly, you never knew when he'll turn on you!" growled the figure, Yusei turned when he heard the voice.

"Kalin...Kalin Kessler? Is that you?" exclaimed Yusei, instantly recognising the icy blue hair of his old friend.

"Yes Yusei, it's me." Yusei ran to his friend, wrapping his arms around him, the tears in his eyes were coming down but Yusei didn't care at the moment because he had found his friend that he thought had been dead. Slowly he pulled away from Kalin sensing something was wrong with his friend both in his personality and himself in general. "Surprised to see me after you sold me out!"

"Kalin, I never sold out! Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because the last time we saw each other, we were facing certain death with the vampires we were supposed to be hunting."

"Kalin, I tried to get them to follow me so that you could get away but not all of them followed, but I thought you could take the rest of them out."

"Well you thought wrong Yusei...because of you I was turned into a god forsaken vampire and look at you, you're still human. You betrayed me!" shouted Kalin

"Kalin I never betrayed you, I tried to find you but you were gone and I never heard anything from you after that, I thought you were dead."

"After I'm done with you Yusei, you're going to wish you were dead." Kalin brought his arms forward, wrapping his hands around Yusei's neck, causing Yusei vision to start turning black.

X.X.X.X.X.

Luna shook her head, her vision had been clouded for a while but now she could see perfectly and she instantly knew what had happened. Yusei had traded himself for her and now she was at the the meeting place where they had taken him and left her.

"What should I do? I don't know where anyone is." Luna felt despair at her situation but that was short lived as she heard footsteps heading towards her at a fast pace. She quickly dove behind some bushes hoping that it wasn't anyone bad, she felt relief hit her when she saw that it was Crow and Leo that were the ones who had made the noise.

Luna ran to her brother and hugged him tight, normally Leo would have pushed her off him but he knew she needed this and he wasn't going to upset his sister anymore than she already had.

"Leo! I'm so glad you're here. I was so scared." she cried into her brother's shoulder. "Please tell me Yusei didn't give himself up so that I could be free!" she looked to their faces and instantly knew she had guessed right. "How could you let him do that? Who knows what awful things are happening to him."

"Relax Luna, it's all part of the plan." explained Leo

"What plan?"

"We can't tell you, but just know that Yusei is safe." Crow hated that he couldn't tell her but it was like Yusei had told them, you never knew where the eyes and ears of the enemy were and right now they were in enemy territory with no clue if they could even trust Luna. "C'mon we're heading back, Luna I know this is cruel to ask but will you put on a blindfold for a while, just until we get to the base?"

"Yeah, Ok?" After they had blindfolded Luna and placed her on Crow's back, they set off for the hideout.

X.X.X.X.X.

It had not been easy to get Kalin away from Yusei but eventually they had managed, Grieger had used his demon strength and pulled him from Yusei. Yusei fell to the floor in a fit of coughs trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Yusei, are you alright?" asked Misty

"I'm fine, what happened to Kalin to make him like that?"

"we do not know, all we know is that he has had that rage boiling within him for years. He promised revenge on the one that had made him the way he was."

"I don't get it, is it because he got turned into a vampire? Because I didn't know, I thought he was dead."

"How do you know you are not to blame? You said that you thought he was dead, did you really look for him when you escaped?" asked Roman, he had ordered Kalin away from the room so that he couldn't cause anymore trouble.

"I searched for weeks to find him and the only thing I found was his bandanna."

"I see, I would introduce you to our last member but he is away in the spirit's world on a mission but that is not important. If you will follow me Yusei I would like you to meet someone else."

"But you just said that the last member was gone."

"This person is not one of us but he is important to us."

"Who is it?"

"You will find out soon enough."

X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei was escorted deeper into the underground, when they came to a pair of double doors Roman turned to Yusei.

"You are the only one permitted in this room today, so this is as far as I take you." with that Roman walked away leaving Yusei alone.

"_**Yusei I don't like this. He's the leader and yet he wants you to meet someone else."**_

"_Maybe he's not in charge. Maybe this person is actually the leader and has ordered Roman to pretend to be the leader."_

"_**That's probably true, but as far as I'm concerned this person is just a coward."** _

"_Jack, please be quiet, it's hard to concentrate on keeping your spirit signature hidden as well as my own powers with you ranting in my ear."_

"_**Sorry, so are we going in or are we just going to stand here looking pretty."**_

Yusei walked towards the doors for them to open automatically when Yusei got close, taking calming breaths Yusei walked into the room. The room lit up as soon as Yusei entered the room, while the double doors closed behind him.

"It is good to see you again Yusei."

Yusei looked around the room looking for the source of the voice but couldn't find anything to tell him where the voice had come from. The voice had sounded so familiar but he couldn't place where from, it may have been the room slightly distorting the voice but Yusei knew that the voice would eventually show him who they were, afterall they had been the one to request him there but who were they?

"Do you not recognise my voice Yusei?"

"Should I?" growled Yusei

"I'm disappointed Yusei."

"Who are you?" shouted Yusei, he didn't want to play games all he wanted was to find out who wanted him and then get out of this creepy place.

"Surely you recognise your own father." Yusei turned around, there standing by the double doors was none other than Hakase Fudo.

"That's impossible."

**To Be Continued...**

**Hey guys wanted to give you something for the start of the New Year so here it is. What did you think? I have been thinking hard about how I was going to do this chapter and I am happy to say that I like how it turned out and I hope you guys liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

To say Yusei was shocked would be an understatement, his father who he had witness die in front of him, in his own arms was there right in front of him.

"Impossible you say. My son, did I not teach you anything? There is nothing that's impossible in this world."

"How? I saw you die, I held you in my arms as you slipped away."

"Very simple, I had my clone take my place. His death had the purpose that I wanted."

"And was that?" asked/shouted Yusei

"To make you a better hunter than you were. You would always hesitate when hunting and sometimes you allowed your prey to escape. So I faked my death to allow you to become the hunter that you were supposed to become."

"You did all that so that I wouldn't hesitate in battle?"

"That and I was hoping that you would kill Jack Atlus, but instead of killing him or allowing him to die when the Organisation attacked his mansion, you merged with him making that thing more powerful."

"And what about this group? They kidnapped my friend, tortured her all to get me to come here, this group is worse than anything Jack Atlus could ever be."

Hakase frowned, he had hoped that his son would take his side in this so that they could take down Jack but apparently he realised that his train of thought was wrong.

"Yusei, do you know what that vampire is capable of, he will kill you when you become no use to him."

"Jack wouldn't do that father, because thanks to us merging I can hear and read his thoughts and he hasn't nor has he ever thought of killing me for being no use to him. He may have made some bad choices in the past but he is trying to make up for that, in fact I trust Jack more than I trust you!"

If Jack could he would have thanked Yusei for everything he had just said but he couldn't, not without revealing that he was there. Hakase moved towards Yusei as Yusei backed away from him.

"Don't come near me! I hate you for what you did!" Yusei screamed as Hakase moved his hands to stroke Yusei's cheek, looking at his son, he saw that Yusei was close to tears and on the verge of a panic attack.

Yusei's breath came in short pants and he could barely breathe, if this kept up he would lose his ability to keep Jack hidden, knowing it was a risk he had to take, Jack spoke to Yusei to calm him down.

"_**Yusei calm down! If this keeps up you are going to reveal me and you will probably become a permanent prisoner here."**_ Hearing Jack words helped a lot and Yusei was able to get his breathing under control.

Yusei looked to his father, who had an amused look on his face, he didn't move but Yusei could tell that something wasn't right.

"Father, if this is some kind of spell. I promise you that I will break it and free you of the control you're under."

"You fool Yusei, I'm perfectly fine. I have never been under anyone's spell, in fact the group you met, you could say they are under my spell."

"What do you mean?"

"This group is clinging to the illusion that they are equal and that they are a family but really they are here to serve me."

"Why would they serve you, you're human."

"I was but unlike you Yusei, it is very easy for me to be turned and I was a few days before my "death" in fact."

"I thought you would rather die than be turned into a vampire."

"I believed that too until I realised the power you have from being a vampire is the most exhilarating feeling ever, the power to hold someone's life in your hand is the best thing ever."

Yusei was feeling shocked the man before him had once been a noble hunter and a courageous man but now he was corrupt on the power that he had and that made him the worst kind of enemy for Yusei, not only because it was his father but because he knew how to fight Yusei and win.

"Oh Yusei, I think it's about time you let your pet out, otherwise I will have to separate you by force and I would rather you be in one piece for the experiment."

"What are you talking about? What experiments?"

"The experiment that we'll be performing on that weakling you call a partner and I know that he is merged with you because that inhibitor is broken and not giving off a signal."

"_**Do what he says Yusei, we might as well seeing as he knows I'm here."**_

There was a flash of light and where Yusei was a moment ago, there was now Yusei and Jack, Hakase smiled.

"Ah Mister Atlus, so nice to see you again."

"Wait you know each other, how?"

"I met your father when there was a temporary truce between the hunters and vampires. Because of the truce we didn't fight instead we just walked past one another although I was itching to kill him."

"If it's any consolation, the feeling was mutual."

"One thing I wanna know."

"And what would that be vampire?"

"You said it's difficult for Yusei to become a vampire but that means that it is possible and you know how don't you?" growled Jack he knew Hakase was planning something but he didn't know what, he could only guess that Hakase wanted to turn his son into a vampire and use him in some way.

"That is correct, why do you want to turn him? Well guess again, there are only two ways for Yusei to be turned the first is by me, his only blood relative left and the other is hypothetically speaking if Yusei fell in love with a vampire they would be able to turn him but other than that there is no way to turn him."

"I get it, your blood is genetically similar to that of Yusei's so you can turn him because your vampiric blood thinks it's your blood and turns it into vampire blood."

"Correct and the other is because Yusei is in love with the other person, his mind tells his body to accept the change, otherwise it just becomes human blood and can cure other turned vampires who were turned."

Jack turned to Yusei to see that he was just as shocked as Jack was to this new information, but Yusei kept his eyes on his father in case he tried anything.

"But there's a problem at the moment, isn't there father." It was a statement not a question, Jack looked to Yusei to elaborate. "My merging with Jack, you can't turn me. His powers keep me safe from you turning me, I'm guessing you don't know either but that's why you lured me here because you knew that I would merge with Jack before coming here, you knew that by grabbing Luna I would come get her."

"Keen mind as ever Yusei, you are correct. When you went to Bootleg, we had Grieger collect the glass from there. We experimented with the dregs left and saw that your blood wouldn't change."

"Did you ever think that maybe my saliva was the cause?"

"We took that into consideration but when we scanned the glass there was saliva on just the side where you had drank from the rest of the glass was just Yusei's blood."

"So what happens now? You want to experiment on both of us, don't you father?"

"That is correct, I want to see what it is about Atlus that protects you from me and you to see if we can't find a way around Jack's protection." Yusei gritted his teeth while Jack just growled, his fangs elongated.

"To get to Jack you will have to fight me father and I can guarantee this, I will never again call you my father, the man I called my father died. Your clone or whatever it was, was the man I called my father, the man that died in my arms four years ago."

Hakase growled at Yusei's words, there was obviously no way to change his mind and therefore he was going to have to fight his son, otherwise he knew they would escape. Yusei stood his ground despite the fact that his legs felt like jelly, he felt a rush of air beside his and turned to see Jack go flying into the wall.

"JACK!" Running to him, Yusei saw that he was alright if not slightly dazed. Yusei turned to look at his father before he made his decision, running towards Jack, he stood in front of him facing Hakase. "To get to him, you will have to face me and will lay my life on the line to protect him just like he would do the same for me." Jack shifted his weight so that he could stand up, his legs gave out just before he was standing properly but he didn't fall to the floor, instead a hand grabbed his upper arm and helped him to stand.

"Jack be ready, we are going to have to merge to win this fight." Jack merely nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak, not after what Yusei had said and done for him. Hakase started to walk towards the pair as Yusei threw himself at Jack, Hakase threw his arms to his face to protect his eyes from the light but when he could see again, both Yusei and Jack were gone.

X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei and Jack ran through the corridors to get out, luckily Yusei had remembered the way back, but they were being careful as they didn't want to get caught by the others in this place. They were near the room where Yusei had been introduced to the others when the alarm sounded.

Jack looked to Yusei for a plan, Yusei on the other hand was looking around the hall to make sure that no one was around.

"Yusei, what do we do now?"

"We run for the exit and hope that we make it."

"That's not much of plan, even for you but considering what you've just been through I guess it's to be expected."

They set off again, Yusei had taken the lead because he was the one who knew the way but as they reached the entrance, Yusei suddenly stopped causing Jack to bump straight into him, nearly knocking him over.

"Kalin."

"Hello Yusei, did you enjoy seeing your father again." Kalin laughed manically as Yusei gritted his teeth while Jack took a side step to get in front of Yusei, he didn't like the fact that these two knew each other, he was even more worried when Yusei's side of their bond revealed that he was scared and distraught.

"Well look at what we have here, using a vampire to protect you Yusei you haven't changed a bit. Be careful vampire, Yusei will use you and betray you just like he did with me."

"I didn't betray you Kalin, I told you I tried to save you but some went after you. I tried to find you but everywhere I looked you weren't there, even after everyone had given up I still looked for you."

"Well it's not like it matters anymore, all that matters is that you're here and now I can finally get revenge for what you did."

Jack growled and moved into a fighting stance but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, looking back he saw that Yusei was looking at him, Yusei shook his and Jack understood what he was trying to say. This was Yusei's fight and Yusei's fight alone, he couldn't interfere, Yusei moved in front of Jack to face Kalin, he would help his friend even if it cost him his life.

Kalin made the first move by charging straight at Yusei which Yusei easily side-stepped, Kalin quickly correct himself but was more cautious about his actions this time.

"Why won't you fight? Are you afraid of me?"

"I don't want to fight you Kalin, you're my friend and nothing will change that!"

"If you were my friend then you never would have left especially since you claimed we were the best of friends back then. You would have stayed by my side and we would've gone down together."

"I lured them away from you I made them chase me on purpose because I couldn't bear you being turned into a vampire and it seems I failed you. I'm so sorry for what has happened but I can't change what happened, but I can change things now. Come with us Kalin I can make you human again, I know of a way to turn you back."

"I like how things are, I like being a vampire and I have for two years now."

"You won't change your mind will you? You're going to stay here aren't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then I guess I have no choice but to fight you, not because you're a vampire but because you're my friend Kalin and I want to free you from the hold these people have on you."

Yusei made the first move this time by rushing towards Kalin, only unlike Kalin he stopped in front of Kalin and using a perfectly executed roundhouse kick to his stomach. Kalin grunted and moved back out Yusei's range of attack.

Smiling Kalin concentrated, suddenly shadows surrounded him and his eyes started glowing purple, out of the shadows appeared a strange humanoid creature that was black with blue lines that formed patterns over it. (A/N: In case anyone is confused its his Earthbound Immortal, but I can't spell its name so it will be referred to as Earthbound Immortal.)

Yusei frowned, he wasn't a vampire so he had no way to defeat that especially since his powers only helped him a little and were for his partner more than anything.

"Yusei!" Yusei looked to Jack all the while making sure to keep an eye on Kalin for any tricks he might do while he was distracted. "Tap into my vampiric powers of summoning, I will not interfere again but you must use my power to win." Yusei nodded and concentrated on Jack and what Jack had done when he summoned his Summon. He felt a slight wind around him (I'm only saying wind because on Stardust's Card it says it has wind attribute.) when he looked above him he saw a beautiful white and blue dragon that seemed to shimmer in what little light they had.

"**Greetings Yusei, I am called Stardust Dragon and I am here to help as your summoned creature."** (Give whatever voice you want to Stardust because I know some people seemed to like Stardust as a girl, so whatever the choice is yours.)

"What is this? How is this possible? I was told of your powers but he never mentioned summoning as one of them!"

"Well you should know that thanks to Jack my powers are growing, I can now summon creatures to help and I would like to introduce you Kalin to Stardust Dragon."

The fight stated again and this time it was their summons doing the fighting, Stardust seemed to be the more agile one dodging each attack the Earthbound Immortal used. The Earthbound Immortal managed to get a lucky shot in and made a scratch on the side of it's face, but that wasn't shocking though because instead of actually feeling the pain, Yusei had an identical scratch himself on his face as well.

"This is just great! If anything happens to your summon happens to you as well." Jack who was standing watch felt the urge to enter the fight but knew that he couldn't, he had to make sure no could stop them, he had created a barrier around the three and the entrance using his own power.

The fight was seriously draining Yusei of his energy if he didn't end it soon there was a good chance that he could lose. Gathering his energy for one final attack Yusei transferred all his energy into Stardust, with a powerful roar Stardust let loose a stream of cosmic energy that hit the Earthbound Immortal and also passed through to hit Kalin as well, but the Earthbound Immortal wasn't done, even though its summoner had ordered it to dispell it just couldn't let a human controlled summon win, with the last of its strength, it charged at Stardust Dragon and pierced it in the stomach.

Stardust Roared at the pain but looked down to Yusei, every injury it had sustained Yusei had as well and sure enough when it looked down, Yusei was on the floor holding his stomach while the blond vampire held Yusei in his arms. The Earthbound Immortal groaned as it was pulled back into the underworld from where it came and Stardust dissolved into dust particles before the particles disappeared.

Jack pulled Yusei closer to his body and started to move towards the entrance, but a hand grabbed his ankle.

"Wait, I need to say something to him before you go and I promise I won't hurt him." Reluctantly Jack brought Yusei to the ground so that he could face Kalin. Yusei although was in pain looked to Kalin and saw that his friend was back to normal. "Yusei I'm sorry I should have listened to you, you were right and I'm sorry for what I have done to you."

"Kalin, it's not too late you can come with us. We will heal you, you don't have to die here. Please don't die."

"Sorry Yusei but its already too late for me, I can feel my strength fading away, I will cover the entrance for as long as possible, you vampire, take him somewhere safe to heal and make sure that he never ends up in a predicament like this again or I will haunt you till your grave."

Yusei wanted to stop his friend from sacrificing himself but was in too much pain, Jack realising his pain made Yusei sleep, that way he could get Yusei out without hurting Yusei more than he would if he were awake.

"Thank You, I will not forget what you did here and when all of this is over I will make a monument for you. You have my eternal gratitude, Kalin Kessler."

"Go!" Jack didn't need to be told twice, making sure Yusei was comfortable, he made his way to the base and to where their friends were waiting.

X.X.X.X.X.

**Hey guys sorry it's taken so long, I won't make any excuses. I was being lazy and just couldn't be bothered so I pulled an all nighter and made the chapter for you.**

**Anyway what did you think, I like making Yusei's dad the bad guy but what do you guys think? I also used part of the original story of Kalin believing Yusei had betrayed him because I think its a good plot.**

**Also when I refer to Stardust as it, that's because some people like Stardust as female and that way they can make their minds up on whether its male or female.**

**Anyway now that I got that outta the way, I will try to be less lazy and write the rest of the story for you guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Jack reached the base in record time, quickly as he could he brought Yusei over to the medical area. Instantly Crow and Leo were by his side, Jack glared at them as they were getting in his way of helping Yusei.

"Move!" Crow pulled Leo away, he had to admit that although he hated Jack, Crow knew the vampire would do all he could to make sure that Yusei survived. Crow turned when he felt Akiza behind him, she looked at Yusei with concern in her eyes.

"Let me help Jack, I have been training in medical sciences for a while now and although I'm sure you'll do your best but in this case your best may not be good enough. So let me heal Yusei." Jack looked ready to argue but didn't, instead he moved towards the entrance.

"I'll keep an eye out for the enemy, as soon as you've healed Yusei we leave."

"It'll take time and we may not be able to move him after he's been healed."

"We'll have to, the enemy will come here and if he finds us here, he'll kill us all to get Yusei back and nothing will stop him." Crow moved to Jack with a look on his face that told Jack that he would help even if Jack wanted it or not, so they both exited the base.

Akiza looked to Yusei, he was sweating and could hardly breathe, she knew she would have to work fast or else Yusei wouldn't make it through the night.

X.X.X.X.X.

Crow and Jack looked out to the night sky, they had checked the perimeter and found that no one had followed them. Crow not having the patience to wait for Jack to come out with the answers just came out and asked.

"What happened to Yusei?"

"He was injured, are you blind or something runt!"

"That's not what I meant and you know it, I want to know how it happened." Growled Crow

"Some vampire attacked and Yusei told me he needed to fight this vampire by himself without my help."

"So did Yuse win or what?"

"Obviously or we wouldn't be here but the vampire couldn't control his summon right at the end and it injured Yusei."

"Yusei beat a summon? On his own?"

"No, he used my powers to summon his own creature."

"Wait! If Yusei used your powers of summoning why can't he use your power to heal himself because I went through some of the books and journals in there that vampires, especially purebloods can regenerate really quickly." Jack looked to Crow in surprise because he really hadn't thought to use their bond to heal Yusei.

"You know runt, I think you may have just had a bright idea." Crow merely growled as they made their way to the entrance of the base but before they entered Crow had one last question to ask.

"Do you know who was responsible for kidnapping Luna?" Jack shifted uncomfortably at the question and looked away from the redhead. "You do, don't you? Tell me, I have the right to know!"

"I really don't think I should say but seeing as Yusei has been hurt badly I think I should."

"So, who was it?"

"Yusei's father." That was all Jack said before he turned and entered the base.

X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei was breathing better by the time Jack and Crow entered the base, Akiza had used a lot of knowledge to stitch his stomach back up after making sure there was nothing lodged in there.

Jack and Crow walked over to the medical area and once they were sure that Yusei had been patched up enough that they could wake him up they made their way closer.

"Is he on painkillers?" asked Jack, his eyes never leaving Yusei's sweaty form.

"Yes, they won't numb the pain completely but they have had a big effect on him, why?"

"We're going to need to wake him up."

"WHAT! No absolutely not!" shouted Akiza hysterically

"If we do this, Jack can help Yusei to heal faster." Akiza glared at Jack but was surprised to see that Jack had a pleading look in his eyes, as though he was waiting for her permission to proceed.

"Very well, Jack you will probably have to heal Yusei using you're own powers because he will probably not be lucid enough to do much." Jack merely nodded, moving closer to Yusei.

"Yusei, wake up." Jack gently shook Yusei to get him to wake, he tried several times before Yusei slowly opened his eyes.

"Jack...where are we?" Jack could tell that Yusei was in pain but he hoped if he could heal Yusei he wouldn't be in pain.

"Yusei, I need you to keep still for a moment and try to concentrate." Yusei nodded sluggishly but kept his eyes on Jack, using Jack's face to concentrate on. Jack closed his eyes, using his feelings for Yusei, he tapped into the power Yusei had.

Crow brought his hands up to his face to shield his eyes from the blinding light that had surrounded Yusei, when he was able to look, he saw that Yusei was healed but was unconscious again.

"So it worked, nice work Jack."

Crow saw that Jack too was unconscious, probably from healing such a wound especially considering that he had been weaker than he was used to. Crow had seen that Jack was weaker when they spoke but he was kind enough not to say anything to hurt the vampire's pride after all he had done for Yusei, Crow felt that he owed Jack that.

X.X.X.X.X.

It was a few hours later when Jack woke up, he had been moved from the medical area to the sleeping area, he noticed that Yusei had been moved as well but Yusei still unconscious. Jack heard movement from the living area and turned to see Akiza and the twins there but Crow was nowhere in sight.

Jack checked Yusei before going over to the living area to see the others, Leo glared as soon as he saw the vampire but Jack figured that it was because his sister was there. Luna looked a little scared when Jack entered the area and Akiza merely ignored him and continued reading the book she had.

"Where's the runt?"

"If you mean Crow, he went out for supplies a little while ago. You've been out for a few hours before you ask and Crow has been gone about one hour." Akiza explained not looking up from her book.

"How did-"

"It's written all over your face."

Jack frowned but sat down, every now and then he would glance at the sleeping area to see if Yusei was going to wake up but he still showed no signs.

"He should wake up soon, but there's no guarantee that he will remember what happened thanks to the painkillers and his powers mixing together, so I'm hoping you will fill in the blanks."

"We went into the lair, saw some people, found out who was behind all this stuff, attempted to escape before we were stopped by an old friend of Yusei's after beating him in a fight he let us go while he blocked the entrance for a while and that's all there is to this story." Akiza frowned at Jack's vague explanation and moved towards him but a groan made everyone turn to the sleeping area.

Yusei slowly opened his eyes and sat up, his head was hazy and his vision blurry. When he could finally concentrate he found everyone looking at him.

"Yusei are you alright?" asked the twins together

"Yeah, I'm fine. How did I get here?"

"I carried you here when you were injured, do you remember anything that happened?" Yusei shook his head, he had tried remembering what had happened before he woke up but couldn't and it was driving him crazy.

Crow walked into the base to find everyone had gathered around Yusei in the sleeping area, putting the supplies down, he made his way over to area as well.

"Hey Yus, awake now?"

"He just woke up and is a little confused but that will be because of the painkillers I administered." Crow nodded, everyone looked more relaxed now that they knew Yusei was alright.

"Can I ask a question?"

"Of course Yusei, what is it? Are you in any pain?" asked Jack with concern in his voice, he had been feeling confusion and a bit of fear from Yusei's side of the bond and that was making him feel nervous.

"I'm fine but who are you people?"

To be continued...

X.X.X.X.X.

**And there you have it people. What did you think? And what will happen now?**

**I have two things I need to do before starting my new chapters. The first is that I want you guys to know that I will be re-writing Pieces of the Puzzle because A) It's written poorly and B) I want to make it better and try and get rid of the mistakes I did.**

**And the second is that I want you guys to decide whether or not Yusei should be turned into a vampire or if he should stay human because either way I can write the ending but I want your opinions as they matter to me.**

**Sorry it's not a long chapter but I didn't plan on it being a long chapter and it would have gone pear-shaped had I continued.**

**Anyway bye for now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Everyone looked shocked to Yusei, Akiza looked especially shocked as she had figured Yusei would just forget what had happened recently and his older memories would still be intact but she wasn't prepared for this.

"Yusei don't you recognise me? Or Luna? You saved us."

"Really? I did that?" Luna looked saddened by how Yusei was acting, she had wanted to thank him for saving her and now he couldn't even remember who she was.

"Yusei, can't you remember anyone here?"

"No, where's my father? Maybe he can help us." Jack growled at Yusei's words, he should have remembered that Yusei had no recollection of his father being the enemy.

"Yusei, Your father is-"

"Your father died a couple of years ago." Jack explained cutting Crow off before he could finish his sentence. "You told these guys he died a year ago to protect them but you told me the truth that he died a couple of years ago."

"Atlus! A word. Now!" Crow didn't give Jack the chance to say no, he grabbed one of Jack's arms and pulled him away from the group. "What are you doing telling Yusei his father is dead?"

"Yusei told his father that he no longer thought of him as that and that his father died years ago. I don't want his father to find out about this, if we can kill him before Yusei finds out or if we can get Yusei to remember then we won't have to worry but until then we pretend like his father is dead."

"Ok, we'll do it your way for now, but one more thing that bothers me is that Yusei was always able to tell the difference between humans and vampires so how come he's so calm and not trying to kill us all?"

"Maybe he's forgotten that he's a hunter." came Akiza's voice from behind them, she had heard the last bit of their conversation and decided that maybe she could be of help since she had been reading books on medicine and disorders.

"So what he thinks we're all human?" asked Crow, jumping slightly as Akiza got closer to him.

"No, he told me himself that something feels off about all of us and considering he's the only human in this place, I can understand why he feels that way."

"Maybe we should tell him the truth, I mean he is our friend afterall."

"We don't know how much he knows, for all we know he could he could react badly to us telling him we're vampires. We need to take this slowly, get him to trust us and then tell him the truth."

Jack turned to the sleeping area where Yusei was getting out of the bed that he had been placed in, he seemed sluggish in his movements.

"Are the drugs still in his system?" Jack asked a little worried that Yusei might fall over at any moment.

"He should be able to move about, but he shouldn't be stressed out too much." explained Akiza watching Yusei as well.

"We need to move from this base and somewhere safe."

"What do you mean somewhere safe? Yusei was the only one to know of this base and Godwin already swore he wouldn't reveal this place."

"Yusei's father was the one behind kidnapping Luna, so it's safe to assume that he knows about this place and that he'll come here soon." explained Jack keeping his voice low as Yusei was heading towards them.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing we were just debating which base to head to next, we're not safe here anymore." Jack said watching Yusei to see if he remembered anything.

"Oh ok. Can I help?"

"You can help by keeping those two young ones occupied, they were really worried when I brought you in. It might help them calm down and who knows it could help you remember something."

When Yusei joined the twins in the kitchen area, Jack, Crow and Akiza got to work deciding where they should go for the next base.

"I say we kick back at our old hang. Yusei's dad didn't know where it was and it has everything we need, well what Yusei needs anyway, me and the twins showed Yusei when we first met."

"One problem with that idea runt."

"Oh and what's that Atlus?"

"Luna was a prisoner of that man for a while and when we first saw her, she was under the control of one of the enemy. So we can't trust that she didn't give away that location when under their control."

"Jack's right, Crow. Luna was in the hands of the enemy, she could have told them anything. She may have told them yours and Yusei's weaknesses."

"Where do you suggest we go then? We can't go to any of Akiza's places because her master is looking to kill her."

"We could go to one of my safe houses, there are none nearby but it would be safer seeing as I'm the only one who knows where they are."

"Good thinking, but Yusei still needs rest, he won't be able to get far as he is now."

"I'll carry him, he is my partner afterall."

"Ok, we should get some supplies and then head off."

X.X.X.X.X.

Hakase walked through the corridors of the lair, they had discovered that Kalin had allowed Yusei and Jack to escape and he was angry. His son didn't want to know him and had merged with Jack and now one of his own people had betrayed him.

He stepped into the meeting room, walking to his chair at the head of the table and waving a hand to tell everyone else that they could be seated as well.

"There are grave matters that need to be discussed. Firstly we have been betrayed by one of our own, Kalin let his feelings get in the way of the mission and he has paid the price. He was killed by those who he saved by betraying us and I will not stand for it."

"Excuse me sir, but you keep implying that there was more than one person, but the only outsider was your son Yusei." Misty said keeping her eyes on their leader.

"Yes, well my son lied to everyone. He used his powers to conceal Jack Atlus. Atlus has deceived my son, he has my son believing that we are the enemy, while Atlus uses my son's powers for his own gain and this we cannot allow."

"What are your orders, sir?" asked Grieger

"We are to capture Atlus' group and make them pay for deceiving my son."

X.X.X.X.X.

Jack and the group had set off just after sunset, they knew it was dangerous what with other vampires being out looking for food but most would know better than to mess with two purebloods and three low level vampires, most would just think that Yusei was their meal and stay away.

They had made it near the outskirts of the city, when they heard a commotion in an alley nearby, Luna moved nearer to her brother for protection while Crow had move closer to make sure nothing happened to them. Jack had moved closer to Yusei to make sure that he wasn't in danger as well and Akiza went on the defensive just to be on the safe side.

A big burly man emerged from the alley with three more just behind him, Yusei could tell that the three behind the man were the same as his group but the man in front felt like something different.

"Guys, this man doesn't feel right. He gives off a similar feeling but its not the same." Yusei explained, Jack looked at the man and growled, he knew instantly that this man was a demon but he couldn't tell exactly what he was.

"Kid's smart, shame he don't know anything. Maybe I should tell him what you guys really are." The man laughed, he could see that the vampires were trying to hide what they were from him and if he could separate the kid from the rest of the group would be even better. "Do you know what you're hanging out with boy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't say another word or you will regret it!" growled Akiza

"That group there is a horde of vampires." Jack growled and made to lunge for the man but was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm, he turned to see Akiza, she shook her head and motioned towards Yusei.

Yusei had moved away from the group, he had known something was different about them but he hadn't known that they were his enemies. They moved towards him but he stepped back.

"Stay away!"

"Yusei, please-" started Luna but was interrupted by Yusei

"I should have known, I'm so stupid. You're using me as a hostage against my father aren't you?"

"Yusei! That's not true, we're your friends and we're trying to make sure that nothing bad happens to you, you have to believe us!" Crow explained trying to calm his friend down, he had never seen Yusei this scared before.

"Who are you trying to protect me from?"

"We can't tell you."

"Because there is no enemy, you just want me for a meal." Yusei didn't give them a chance to defend themselves as he took off running. The man smiled this is exactly what he had wanted, now with the boy separated he was an easy target, while they were distracted he sneaked away using his demonic speed.

X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction of the group, he had known something was off with them from the start but he hadn't wanted to believe they were his enemies and now he was running in a city he wasn't familiar in and he was all alone, if only he could find his father then he would know the truth. Using his instincts he ran hoping to find a place that was familiar to him.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jack tried using the bond to help find Yusei but it was no use, Yusei was too distressed to be able to feel the connection, he had never felt so helpless about anything until now.

Leo and Luna were huddled next to each other trying to comfort one another and Jack knew that they were also cold, sighing he pulled out a pen from his pocket and grabbed Crow's hand. Crow opened his mouth to shout at Jack but Jack stopped him before he could say anything.

"I'm writing the address of the safe house on your hand, make sure you're not followed and protect the young ones, I'll go search for Yusei and before you say anything, I'm going alone because I'm the one that will be any use to Yusei if he gets into trouble."

"Ok." Crow looked at his hand to see the address on his hand. _It's a fake address, I want you to go to Martha's place while I search for Yusei and make sure that no one follows you. _Crow knew why Jack was speaking to him in his mind, Jack was making sure that the enemy wasn't going to follow them.

Crow nodded his head indicating that he had received the hidden message, but was still worried about Yusei. He knew Jack would search the ends of the earth if he had to but couldn't help but worry for Yusei as he didn't remember anything, he only hoped Yusei would stay out of trouble.

X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei had stopped running after a while, he was now keeping an eye out for anyone following him, he couldn't help but jump at every shadow. He didn't remember anything and that was making it hard for him to search for something familiar.

He didn't hear the footsteps of something approaching until it was too late, a beefy arm came out of nowhere and wrapped around his neck, the arm didn't cut off circulation, it just made sure that he couldn't get away while another arm snaked around his waist.

"Why don't you be a good boy and behave." The voice sounded familiar to Yusei and it was a second before he realised that it was the man that had told him his group consisted of vampires.

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing much, I just want a tasty snack and you just happen to be it."

"Like I'm gonna let that happen."

"You don't have much of a choice, your measly human strength is nothing compared to my demon strength." Yusei continued to struggle against the man but nothing worked, he was beginning to wish he had never left the group, sure they may have been vampires but they had showed him nothing but kindness and he had let his fear get the better of him and now he was alone with no help.

"YUSEI!" Yusei looked up to see Jack had followed him and was quickly running up the street when had seen that Yusei was in trouble.

"Don't move or this tasty morsel will be dead in seconds." Jack instantly stopped, gritting his teeth he waited for the enemy to make the next move. "Alright, now slowly come over here but try anything and I snap his neck." Slowly Jack moved to him, he hated being at the mercy of this guy but while he had Yusei hostage there was nothing he could do.

"I'm sorry, I should have believed you guys when you said you were my friends and now I've dragged you into my trouble."

"Don't feel too bad, you're always dragging us into trouble but we always get through it because we work together and we trust each other and right now Yusei I need you to trust me, ok?" Yusei nodded, Jack rushed forward and punched Yusei in the stomach causing him to pass out, leaving the burly man no defence now that Yusei had slumped to floor. "You shouldn't have caused me problems Armstrong, now we have to explain to him what's happening, all we wanted was to get out of the city and now that's impossible, so now you have to pay for your actions."

"You know my name, I'm impressed but that don't mean squat to me little vampire. In my opinion all vamps need to trashed like the trash they are."

"We may be trash but at least least we're not scum like you!" Jack rushed forward before the burly man could react, he aimed a clawed hand at the man's heart but instead one of the vampire flunkies got in the way. "Using others as a shield how horrible." spat Jack

"Like you're one to talk a few months ago you would have done the same thing, this human has made you weak."

"You may think it's a weakness but Yusei's compassion gives me strength and I will use that strength to defeat you."

Jack made to attack Armstrong again but unlike before he was prepared this time, using his demonic strength and speed to defend himself but because of Jack's tenacity he was unable to attack back.

Jack didn't notice that one of the vampires was creeping up behind him, he would have been killed if not for Yusei jumping onto the vampire's back. The vampire grabbed Yusei and threw him into a wall which cracked on impact.

"YUSEI!" Jack wasted no time he grabbed the vampire by the throat, throwing it at the demon before speeding over to them, using the power of summoning he summoned his dragon to destroy them both.

Jack ran to where Yusei was unconscious on the floor, he checked for a pulse and was relieved when he found one. Gently shaking Yusei, Jack needed him to wake up to make sure that everything really was fine with him.

Slowly Yusei groaned and opened his eyes, he saw a relieved looking Jack staring down at him. "Jack what are you doing?"

"Yusei are you telling me that you remember me?"

"Why wouldn't I remember the pain in the butt vampire that everyone wants to kill?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well let's see, I was in a fight with my friend Kalin and then nothing everything is blank from then."

"So you don't remember the last few hours?"

"No, why? What happened?"

"Oh nothing, but everyone will be glad that you're back to normal." Yusei gave Jack a confused look, so Jack continued to explain. "You've had amnesia for the past few hours, you didn't remember anyone not even that loudmouth Crow. If it hadn't been for that attack you might have never regained your memory back but I dealt with the enemy so we don't have to worry now."

Yusei just nodded, he knew that Jack was withholding information from him but let it slide as already had so much information running through his head.

"Yusei what about you're father?"

"What about him, he died years ago and he's never coming back."

"I know you don't like him after everything he's done but we need a strategy to fight him and you're the best hope we have to defeat him."

"Seriously Jack, my father is dead. I watched him die in my arms." Jack was confused, was Yusei just saying that because he no longer liked the guy he used to call father or was it something more?

"Yusei you remember going into the enemy lair, right?" Yusei merely nodded, so Jack continued. "What do you remember from the point of us entering."

"I remember being led to the room where the guy controlling Luna was, we were shown around the place and introduced to the other people of the organisation and then afterwards we were led to a room but everything gets fuzzy for while after that and then I ended up fighting Kalin."

Jack sighed, he knew they would have to tell him the truth but he knew that they couldn't stay in the street.

"Listen Yusei we need to head back to the others, I'll explain everything about the fuzzy parts later but right now we have to get to safety."

"Where are we going?"

"I told Crow and the others to head to Martha's house."

"I thought I told you that we should stay away from Martha, if someone finds out that we're staying in hers they could use her against us."

"Akiza is with them, she'll make sure that they aren't followed and keep everyone safe so don't worry so much." Yusei wasn't happy but he nodded all the same.

Jack helped Yusei to feet making sure that he was really alright and not just putting on a face to hide anything, when he was satisfied that everything was fine, they set off for Martha's.

X.X.X.X.X.

Crow kept looking out the window hoping Yusei would appear in the street, he had been pacing for a while before both Akiza and Martha had told him to stop, so opted for looking out the window for his friend.

It was a while before he saw them coming up the path but he was so relieved that Jack had found Yusei and that Yusei was in one piece.

Once they were in Martha's apartment, everyone crowded around Yusei, all trying to make sure that he wasn't hurt and that he wasn't going to run from them at any given chance.

"Guys, I'm fine I just need a little breathing space."

"Yusei has his memory back, he remembers most things like who we are but not a lot from when we went to save Luna."

Everyone was so pleased, they were glad Yusei knew them again, it meant that he knew what they were and who he was so he wouldn't fear them anymore.

"Yusei! I'm glad you remember us, we were so scared that you remember ever and then me and Luna wouldn't be able to say thank you for saving us." Yusei smiled down at Leo, he believe he had forgotten his friends and what they meant to him, he was just glad he had remembered them.

"Yusei, I have your mail. I didn't know how long you were going to be in hiding so I tidied your apartment after you were taken and I've been keeping your mail here." Martha had just come back from the store with food in bags as she knew that she would be able to convince them to stay for the night, even if Yusei didn't want to. "Although I do find it strange that you have mail because everyone knows you've gone into hiding but this arrived on your door this morning."

Martha handed Yusei the letter, who looked at the envelope with a frown, Jack could instantly tell there was something wrong because from his side of the bond was confusion and fear was felt.

"What is it Yusei?"

"This is how me and my father would communicate secret messages when he was alive."

"Are you serious, Yusei maybe you shouldn't open it." Said Crow, concern was in his voice as he now didn't trust what was in the envelope.

"Why not, it may be that my father sent me this before he died but may sure it delayed a while."

"Leo, Luna. Why don't you go help Martha make dinner while we talk to Yusei about something." Luna nodded and began walking out but Leo had yet to follow, she grabbed him by his collar pulling him into the kitchen.

"Yusei, there was something I wanted to tell you before about your father but it was too dangerous out in the street."

Yusei looked to Jack, he could tell whatever this new information was, it had something to do with his father and everyone else knew what this information was as well which is why they were choosing their words.

"Your father is alive Yusei, he was the one behind Luna's kidnapping."

"What? That's impossible, my father is dead, I saw him die Jack." Even though he truly believed what he was saying, he couldn't help but feel that they were hollow words.

"It was a trick, he did it so that he could get you to stop hesitating in battle. I know this is hard to believe but its the truth."

"I believe you, I know what I saw but my gut is telling me that you guys are saying is the truth and I always go with my gut. What happened after he revealed himself?"

"He basically gave you a choice, him or me."

"I guess I chose you then?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you choose me." Yusei smirked at Jack's attempt at humour, it was obvious they were all worried on how he would react but Yusei knew that his friends were looking out for him.

Slowly he opened the envelope, he needed to know what his father was up to and the only way to do it was to look at the letter that had been enclosed. His friends had been about to argue but it was already too late, but he knew his father wanted him alive so there was no chance of something harmful in it.

Yusei read the letter but everyone could see that he was upset about something, his posture had changed as he read the letter, it had gone from calm to angry to upset. After reading the letter, he scrunched it into a ball and threw it into the bin.

"I'm going for a walk, please don't follow me. I just need some space, you can read the letter if you want but I just want time to myself." Yusei didn't give them any time to argue or ask about the letter as he was already walking out the door.

Jack calmly walked over to the bin, he wanted to know what had Yusei so emotional that he would take off like that. After unscrunching the letter, he read it out loud.

_**Dear Yusei,**_

_**As you may or may not know, ever since my death I have had you watched. It was to make sure that you were safe, but now I have a new reason for telling you this.**_

_**Over the years you have gained new friends and new people you consider family but I just wanted you to know that I could take that away from you in the blink of an eye.**_

_**You like me has always hated the Organisation, so I wanted you to know that they won't be a problem anymore. Don't worry everyone who was at the headquarters was killed instantly and I made sure to make their pain as quick as possible even if they did deserve what they got.**_

_**I will tell you one thing about my next target, let's see if you can save the people before they are killed.**_

_**My next target will make the hunters happy I did it.**_

_**That's all for now my son.**_

_**P.S. We have moved base just as you have so don't bother with the old one.**_

When Jack finished reading everyone looked shocked, they all had questions running around in their heads but the main question that they had was how Hakase Fudo had known that they were going to come here and the other important question was, what was their next target?

Jack ran out to find Yusei to tell him that everything would be alright and that they would find the next target before anything happened but when he looked around for Yusei he saw that he was gone.

To Be Continued...

**X.X.X.X.X.**

**So what did you think? It took me a while to write because of my step bros being down and everything but I finally completed the chapter and I hope you all like it.**

**Until next time guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Yusei walked down the street trying to think of the next target his father had mentioned, if it was something the hunters would enjoy then that meant that the victims were of the supernatural variety. He tried to think, besides the company he was with now there weren't that many places he visited where they lived, well except one.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jack was frantically searching the streets, he was in such a panic that he didn't think to use his bond to find Yusei, all he could think about was finding Yusei before something got to him. Jack knew that Yusei could take care of himself, especially now that he had his memory back but that wasn't what he felt. Ever since they had merged Jack had felt the overwhelming urge to protect Yusei at all cost, he didn't know if it was because of their bond or not but he didn't care all he wanted was for Yusei to be near him.

Jack realised that searching blindly wasn't going to find Yusei, he needed to remain calm and think. If he was Yusei he would try to figure out what the target was, Jack knew that he wasn't as smart as Yusei but he knew he had to do something even if it was just something small.

He was about to turn around and go back to Martha's, when a building caught his eye, it was the same building that Yusei had taken him to just a few days ago, it was the Night's Guild. Jack realised that if someone were to destroy it then all the forcefully turned vampire would be destroyed and others would have nowhere to go and would most likely join vampire organisations which would be bad. Making his decision, Jack headed towards the Guild and only hoped that he wasn't too late.

X.X.X.X.X.

Akiza watched from the window hoping that there would be a sign from either of the men, she knew that they would come back when they were ready or when they had found the truth. She wasn't a warrior and she knew it, sure she could fight when she had to but she would rather stand in the background and protect those that needed it not that she would admit it out loud.

She wanted to go out and find the place where the next target would be but Jack had made her promise that she would protect the twins and Crow.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jack headed into the Guild, it was more active than the last time he had been here, he noticed the lady that worked at the reception was and she looked scared.

"Miss! What is going on?"

"Yusei came in here and told me to evacuate the whole Guild and then he ran off somewhere before we could get the whole story from him."

"Then just do what he said, I'll go find him and then we'll explain to you after this."

Jack wasted no time, he headed towards where he believed Yusei would be, his instincts had never led him astray before and he would trust in them now.

X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei looked towards the door as it slammed open, in the doorway was Jack looking slightly out of breath, he looked like he wanted to shout at Yusei but had second thoughts when he saw what Yusei was kneeling by.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If you mean a bomb then yes."

"Bombs will destroy the building but not the place where the vampires live."

"That's true in most cases but this bomb is different. It's a bio-bomb that releases a toxin that kills vampires but not humans."

"Oh just great, that's just what we need!" snarled Jack looking from Yusei to the bomb, he figured that Yusei knew how to disarm the bomb but he needed to ask anyway. "Can you disarm it?"

Yusei didn't answer right away, he just stared at the bomb for a while before making a decision. "I think so but I won't try anything until I know that everyone has been evacuated, Jack I want you to help Sherry to get everyone out once everyone is out tell me and get out of here. That way if something goes wrong I know you're safe."

"But what about you?"

"I'm human so the bomb won't hurt me, but you're a pureblood and if just one particle of this stuff enters your system then well lets just say it won't be a peaceful death."

Jack merely nodded, he didn't want to leave Yusei but he knew that Yusei was right in that he had to help the others evacuate the Guild so without another word he left Yusei to try and disarm the thing.

X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei really didn't know if he could disarm the bomb, he trusted his instincts and that had led him to the bomb the problem now was that there were so many counting on him to make sure that nothing went wrong.

Slowly he pulled the casing of the bomb, there were so many wires that he had no idea where to start, all Yusei knew was that when he and his father had gone over how to disarm bombs the enemy usually chose the colour of the wire that had something of significance to them which was usually why most people chose red or blue, but this one had yellow and green as well.

When he looked at the timer he saw that he had less than ten minutes to disarm it or he would fail and the toxin would be released.

Finding the trigger mechanism, he saw that red, blue and green were attached to the box which caused a problem for him because he had a one in three chance to get this right or it would go off. Looking at the timer he saw that he only had five minutes left and Jack still hadn't told that the building had been evacuated, but that meant that he still had time to work out which wire he would have to cut.

Yusei was trying to remember anything his father had said to indicate any colour that he might have chosen, but he just couldn't his mind was going over all the scenarios that could happen but none of them were helpful.

The door behind him slammed open to reveal Grieger, he looked at Yusei kneeling before the bomb before making his way towards Yusei. Yusei couldn't move Grieger blocked him off from the door and there was no way that he could fight in the as it was only a small boiler room.

Yusei stood up holding his hands a way that showed he wasn't a threat, but Grieger wasn't going to take the chance, he grabbed Yusei by the wrists and threw him over his shoulders. Yusei pounded on his back hoping that would make the demon release him but the demon acted like he didn't feel it.

Grieger had more or less got to an exit before he was stopped by Jack who appeared to be waiting by the exit for them.

"How did you know I was going to be here?"

"I listen to my partner when he's in trouble." Grieger looked confused for a moment before he realised that Yusei must have contacted Jack through their link, growling he put Yusei and on the ground.

Jack watched closely, Yusei made no move when he was placed on the floor and he was curious as to why he didn't move.

"What have you done to Yusei?"

"Only a simple demon charm, it just paralyses him so that he won't be able to move or speak for a while, long enough for me to defeat you and get out of here before this place become uninhabitable for a long time."

"It may be uninhabitable but no one will be hurt, everyone has been evacuated from this place." Jack glared when Grieger started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"**That was the plan all along. Everyone who works here would be so preoccupied with evacuating that they would leave their posts which means that this guy could walk about the place and no one would know."**

"_But that doesn't explain why the big guy decided to take you."_

"**It does if you think about it, my father knew I would work out where the next target would be and set this trap for me."**

Grieger looked to Jack, knowing that he would have to keep him angry for him to be able to beat him and get out of the building with Yusei.

"You know a pathetic little vampire like you will never be able to beat me, so why don't you do us all a favour a just give up."

"I think we both know that will happen."

"**Careful Jack, He's trying to goad you into doing something stupid."**

"_I know, don't worry Yusei. Just be ready to run." _Yusei didn't understand but guessed Jack had some sort of plan to counteract the charm on him, he also knew that he would__have little to no time to get back to the bomb and disarm it but he had to try none the less.

Jack looked to Yusei and then back to Grieger, he knew what he had to do and he only hoped that because he was facing off against a whale demon that he was strong instead of fast. Taking a calming breath he made his move using his vampiric speed he made his way to Yusei.

Yusei could only watch as Jack was thrown to the floor as he tried to make his way past Grieger, but Grieger had seen what he was going to do and swung his arm to the side and grabbed Jack by the throat before throwing him to the floor.

"**Jack! Are you alright?"**

"_I'm fine, just be ready." _Yusei looked confused for a second before he realised that Jack had something planned, slowly Jack clumsily got to his feet and looked at Grieger. Grieger smirked at the vampire before making his way towards Yusei, Jack smiled using his vampire speed he kicked Grieger in the back of the legs causing him to fall to the floor. Jack quickly ran to Yusei, bringing his vampire aura to the surface so that a crimson glow surrounded him, he tapped Yusei on the forehead.

Yusei's body instantly relaxed allowing him to move his body, he turned to fight Grieger but Jack blocked the way with his arm.

"You need to stop that bomb."

"But I still don't know how!"

"Yusei, trust yourself and I know you'll do it."

"I don't trust myself for this, one wrong move and you'll die. Do you really trust me to make the right decision?"

"Yes I do. I trust you with my life." To say Yusei was shocked was an understatement, he couldn't believe Jack trusted him with his life, realising that he didn't want Jack to die, he moved to go back to the boiler room.

"I promise you Jack, I will stop the bomb meanwhile you make sure that this demon doesn't cause anymore harm." Jack nodded turning back to the demon that he would have to distract.

X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei ran through the corridors, his body was sluggish and he knew that he would have to work quickly to disarm the bomb or make sure to tell Jack to get out of the building.

When he finally made it to the boiler room, he saw he had thirty seconds left to disarm it. Yusei walked to the bomb and sat down before grabbing the wire cutters he had dropped when Grieger had attacked him.

He knew that he didn't have a lot of time left but he still didn't know which wire to cut, if it had been a few years ago, he would have known which one his father would have chosen but his father wasn't in the right mind at the moment and it could have been any colour at the moment.

He was about to send a message to Jack when he suddenly remembered something from his past that his father had said to him.

**Flashback...**

"**Daddy, why do you like blue things?"**

"**Because my dear Yusei, your mother always used to say that she loved the colour of my eyes and that when she first saw me she fell in love with me and the colour. That's why when you were born she noticed that you had the same colour eyes, she was so happy."**

"**Wow, that's so cool."**

"**When she said that she loved the colour of my eyes I promised that everything I made would be blue so that she would like it as well."**

**End of Flashback...**

Yusei shook his head, he knew it was a long shot but he would try it anyway, using the wore cutters he clipped the blue wire and waited to see what happened.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jack was exhausted, he had used a lot of power just defend himself against the behemoth in front of him. He didn't know how long the bomb had left or if the bomb would go off but he believed in Yusei and so he would make sure to defeat the whale demon before Yusei got back, but that was easier said than done considering that whale demon had high defence and endurance meaning that Jack would tire long before the whale demon ever did.

Grieger although he didn't show it was exhausted, he had never had any problems before with vampires, he just guessed that because Jack was a pureblood and the fact that he had bonded with Yusei, that was what gave him such strength to be a challenge.

Grieger prepared to attack again but when he saw the vampire collapse for no reason he figured that Yusei hadn't been able to stop it and therefore the pureblood was dying.

To Be Continued...

X.X.X.X.X.

**Hey guys, another chapter done. So what did you think? I'm really sorry it's taken so long to write this chapter but lately I haven't had motivation to do much else but I hunkered down and finally finished.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Jack woke up he felt like he had been hit by a truck, his head was pounding and his muscles felt weak but one thing he did know was that somehow he was alive even after the poison had gone off. Looking around, he saw that he was in Martha's apartment but from the lack of light he could tell that it was night but he still had no idea how long he had been unconscious.

Movement to the side showed that he wasn't the only one in the room, Yusei sat next to him, his head leaning against the sofa that Jack slept on. Jack was tempted to wake him up so that he could put Yusei into a more comfortable position but was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder, looking around he saw Crow shake his head.

"Yusei has been watching you constantly since he brought you back, this is the first time I've seen him sleep in days." Crow whispered making sure Jack knew to keep quiet as well.

"How long have I been out?"

"About a week, Yusei carried you all the way from the Guild to here and then stayed up constantly to make sure that you were alright."

"What happened?"

"Dunno, Yusei wouldn't say a word about what happened in the Guild just that that was where the next target was."

"I remember I was fighting a whale demon and then I blacked out. I thought I was dead and then I woke up here."

"The bomb was a dud. My father was playing me from the beginning, no matter which wire I cut, a sleeping agent was released."

"Yus, you're awake." Said Crow surprised, Yusei merely nodded and Crow knew that Yusei needed to talk to Jack alone, so he made his way into the twins room to check on them.

"I heard you guys whispering but as I said I think my father knew that I would get away from Grieger so he designed that bomb for me so that he could take me without a fight." explaining to Jack after Crow had left.

"What I don't get is why I was affected and you weren't."

"I used our bond to make sure that I wasn't affected but because I did that you were affected worse than normal."

"I see."

"I'm so sorry Jack, if I'd known you would have been affected like that then I never would have done it."

"I don't care about that, I'm just happy you're safe, what I want to know is what happened to Grieger, I mean he was still standing when I passed out." Jack saw Yusei flinch out of the corner of his eye and instantly knew that Yusei had done something. "Yusei, what happened?!"

"I-I killed him." Yusei looked down in shame, normally being a hunter he wouldn't have thought twice about killing a demon but after what Grieger had told him, he had felt horrible for doing what he did.

"Well that's good I suppose, at least now we have one less of your father's minions to deal with."

"That's the thing though, they don't know that they are being used or least most of them don't and I don't think I can fight someone who doesn't know the truth."

"What are you saying?! That you're giving up being a hunter!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Jack."

"I won't allow you to do that, what if one of them comes and attacks, you just gonna stand back and allow them to do whatever the hell they like?!"

"No but I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired and I just don't see any way of winning this battle not without innocent people getting hurt and I refuse to let you or anyone else get hurt for something that I am the cause of, so I'm leaving town and I'm going into hiding."

"Listen to me Yusei, you are doing no such thing. If I have to tie you up to keep you here with us then I will. I believed that we should hide as well but that was before your father decided that our kind needed to be eradicated just to prove a point to you."

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

"We take the fight to your father, we hit him at home, where it hurts and we make sure that he is defeated once and for all."

Yusei looked at Jack in astonishment, he knew that Jack was very hands on when it came to battles but he had never expected Jack to say something like that, but he had to agree with Jack if they took care of his father once and for all then Yusei could give up hunting a have a normal life.

"I know this might be hard for you but think about the bigger picture, if we kill your father before he has a chance to retaliate then we may have a chance against him and his followers."

"I get it and you're right, we need to end this once and for all but there's just one problem with your whole plan."

"What's that?"

"It's four against two and the fact that we don't know what sort of powers they have and my father will make sure that they know both our weaknesses."

"Not everyone's weaknesses."

"What do you mean?"

"Crow and Akiza can be our trump cards, they don't know much about their powers."

"No Jack, I refuse to let them get involved in this, the only reason I'm allowing you right now is because of the bond, you'll follow me no matter what happens and as much as I hate to admit it I need help defeating my father. I just don't think I will be able to finish him when the time comes."

"Ok, then we'll do it, just the two of us."

The conversation would have continued had Akiza not come storming into the room, followed by Crow, Martha and the twins.

"Do we not have a say in these matters?" snapped Akiza, she looked furious and if the look on everyone else's face was anything to go by, then Yusei had to guess that they had heard a majority of the conversation and they didn't agree with his plan. "Yusei, you may think that you are being brave by not letting us get involved-"

"I'm not being brave, I just couldn't bear if anything happened to you guys. I know it's only been about a week since I met you Akiza but you're my family. All of you are and if anything were to happen to you guys then I don't think I could go on."

"As sweet as that is, we all have to make our own decisions and we have all decided to fight with you."

"You see Yusei, you are not alone in this fight." Crow said as the twins looked at Yusei, they both had determined looks on their faces and Yusei knew that he wouldn't change their minds.

"Ok, but I want the twins to stay here with Martha."

"No way Yusei, we are all going and if you say its not safe I will beat you until you agree." Martha warned, using the tone that made Yusei think of a mother warning her children not to do something bad. "Besides there are things that you don't know about me that only people from my family know and seeing as how I think of you children as my family, I see no problems in telling you."

"What is it Martha?"

"Yea, Tell us, Tell us!"

"Patience children, it is hard to explain so I suggest we sit down to talk." When they were all sat on the sofa or the floor, Martha took a deep breath. "I come from a long line of witches. My mother before me was a powerful witch, now I am not as powerful as her but I am very good myself."

"Wow, can you make a rabbit appear out- ow!" Leo rubbed his head from where his sister had hit him and instantly shut up.

"Well I could but that would be pointless and very energy consuming, conjuration is a difficult task and not my speciality."

"So what is your speciality Martha?" Martha was just about to answer but Yusei beat her to it.

"Healing." Martha looked at Yusei in shock, she had never told him about her powers before and now he had just said what speciality her powers were without her ever having said anything.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"It was easy to work out, I would go out for months at a time and if I ever had bandages or plasters on, you would touch wherever it hurt and the next day the pain would be gone or the cut healed up. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if you knew you had powers and I didn't want to freak you out so I kept quiet."

"I knew about them, I just didn't realise that I was using them. I guess that explains why I would always be tired when it came to you Yusei and here is me thinking it was because you have a knack for getting into trouble." Yusei smiled at Martha's words, it reminded him of when he was younger and he would have to stay at Martha's while his father went on a dangerous mission.

"Is there anything else besides healing that you can do Martha?" Asked Akiza, she was very curious, she had been called a witch most of her life and now she was face to face with a real witch and the woman was one of the nicest people she had met, nothing like the stories she had heard growing up.

"I can cast both defensive and protective spells but that's about it besides the healing."

"That could come in handy, but the twins don't have any powers or training in combat, so they would be a liability in combat." Explained Jack, he didn't think it would be a good idea to leave the twins on their own but he also didn't like the idea of having to protect the twins in the heat of battle.

"Well that's the thing." Everyone turned to look at Luna. "While I was under Roman's control he made learn to fight, I think he wanted me to be his secret weapon in case Yusei went back on the deal to give himself up but I remember all the training and I can teach Leo as well."

"Cool, that means you know some of their moves, right Luna?" Asked Crow, it was looking like their battle against Hakase would be favourable to them.

"I guess."

"Well you can show us their moves and we can create counter-measures against them, right Yus?"

"There's a few problems with the plan. One, Luna was taken control of during her time with them, there's no telling if they can do that again when we get there, in which case that means we'll be fighting one of our own. Two, I am not allowing the twins to be in harms way period which means they are not coming. Three, my father will be expecting this which means that we'll be walking right into a trap and four, my father won't hesitate to torture you to get back at me for not being a faithful son and I don't know if I can live with that."

"First of all Yusei, you don't get a choice in what we do. If we want to come then it's on our heads and our heads alone." Said Martha making sure that Yusei was listening to her. "Next I completely agree with you on the twins coming along, they are too young and could get hurt."

"I thought we all got a say in this! It's true Luna was their prisoner but that doesn't mean that I'll be controlled."

"That's very bold and all but if we leave Luna here then who will protect her. She needs someone to protect her if someone comes." Said Akiza, she knew just how to get Leo to stay and she was going to make sure that he did. "Do you think you could do that Leo? Protect your sister in case someone comes for her."

"You bet!"

"Idiot."

"What was that?!"

"You just got played Leo."

"How?!"

"Nevermind, you just won't get it."

"Now that that's settled can we get onto the plan of action for the real fight, please?" Said Jack grumpily, which caused everyone to laugh.

X.X.X.X.X.

Hakase had been expecting his son to try something as soon as he had set the dummy bio-bomb in the Guild, he knew that his son would send his friends away from the danger and then come to him without help which was why when he sensed his son he didn't bother to turn around, he just kept staring at the the tombstone of his late wife.

"Why didn't you do it?"

"Why didn't I kill your little vampire pet?"

"Jack is not my pet but yeah."

"Because I have need of that vampire, you and him have a close bond. Close enough that you would defy me, your own flesh and blood for the very thing that you are supposed to hate and despise. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I told you, I buried the man I believed to be my father and you are nothing but a shadow of the man he used to be and unless you see that you have gone down the wrong path, I will be your enemy till one of us is dead."

"Very well Yusei, it seems that we will remain enemies. I assume you didn't tell your little friends of this meeting."

"They know, they're just keeping their distance. I told them in case you decided to double cross me."

"What if I were to call your bluff?"

"Then my friends would close in and kill you. I came here to see if you would change your mind about the path you are going down but it seems I came here for nothing."

"It would appear that way wouldn't it. I will be true to my word, we will not battle here I would not want to damage your mother's resting place or that of the people who were laid to rest here."

"What would my mother think if she saw what you were doing to people, what you are doing to me?"

"I don't think it really matters anymore, she died and we lived. That's all there is to it."

"I think she would have told you the same thing as me." With that said Yusei turned to leave. "Me and my friends will be waiting for you and your people in the place where everything began for us and it will be in a weeks time."

"I don't understand, why tell me where and when?"

"We are going to be on an even playing field. I cast a charm on the place so that no one can enter until the allotted time, the time will be 12:00 midnight." Yusei this time didn't stop as he left but when he reached the entrance to the graveyard, he stopped. Jack came running up to him in a few seconds looking him over to make sure that he was fine before he was happy and they set off for wherever it was they were resting for the moment.

X.X.X.X.X.

The day of the battle came, everyone had been on edge since Yusei had told them where they would be fighting and now it was even worse because of the fact that they were going to fight for their rights to live and the rights of vampires everywhere, the irony of the situation made Yusei laugh causing everyone to stare at him.

"Sorry just my weird sense of humour." The plan was simple, they would head to the Fudo Base and then battle until there was a victor and hopefully it would be them not Hakase's group.

Yusei had been gearing up his things when Jack entered the room. Slowly he sat at the end of the bed waiting for Yusei to look at him.

"This is it, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the future of the vampire race is depending on us. Who'd have thought that one of the greatest hunters in the world would be helping keep vampires alive." It was then that Jack knew what Yusei had been laughing at just hours before and started chuckling himself.

Yusei smiled and turned his back Jack so he didn't noticed when Jack pulled something from his pocket but still kept it hidden from sight.

"Hey Yusei can you look at me for a sec, there is something important that I wanna tell you. Just in case we don't make it back." Yusei turned and looked to Jack, he wanted to say that they would all make it back with no problems but he just couldn't see that happening.

"What is it Jack?"

"Well see, I just wanted to tell you that I care for you more than life itself and that if I hadn't met you I would still be an arrogant jerk."

"You still are, you just aren't as bad as before." Yusei smiled at the look of shock on Jack's face before Jack smiled himself. Jack moved closer to Yusei embracing him, slowly he brought their lips together in a crushing kiss, Jack moved his mouth to Yusei's neck, his lips just below Yusei's left ear.

"I'm sorry." Yusei didn't have time to ask what he meant before he felt a slight pain in the right side of his neck, he moved away from Jack and saw that Jack was holding an empty syringe.

"What did you just give me?!"

"A simple sedative and an inhibitor mixture, you won't be able to use your powers to counteract the sedative which means that you won't be fighting tonight."

"Why?!"

"Me and the others talked about it and we decided that the best way for the world not to end was to get you as far away from here as possible. Me, Akiza and Crow are staying here and going to fight your father and his cronies while Martha gets you and the twins away from the city and maybe even out of the country. We told her not to tell us in case we are captured for information."

"Jack, please don't do this. I have to face my father, it has to be me. The first rule my father taught me was to finish what you started."

"Sorry Yusei but this is the way it has to be and if it makes you feel any better, we all agreed this was for the best."

"I don't care! This isn't fair on me. I don't want to lose any more people I care about! I don't know what I'll do without you if you die. I love you!" To say Jack was shocked was understatement, here he was a pureblood vampire in love with a vampire hunter and said hunter was in tears in front of him. It broke his heart to see Yusei so upset but he knew this had to be done, he knew the sedative was finally kicking because Yusei's eyes began to close and his breathing evened out. He caught the young hunter as he fell and gently placed him on the bed.

When Jack entered the living room, he saw that everyone was looking at him and he knew that he would have to explain what happened.

"He took the bait, he's sound asleep on the bed although he was upset at what we did to him."

"I don't blame him, I would be too if my friends did that to me." Said Crow he looked guilty at what they had decided to do but he knew it for the best.

"I don't think it was a good idea considering everything that's happened but I know we needed to do this, I just hope he can forgive us."

"What do you mean Akiza?"

"Yusei was just recently betrayed by his father and now we do this to him and I know its for his best interest but I don't think he's going to see it that way for a while."

"Yea but we had no choice, if Hakase wins then everyone loses including Yusei."

"Yeah, so let's stop all this chit chat and get to the place, Martha make sure that when Yusei wakes up that he doesn't come after us and keep the twins safe as well."

"I will Crow. Good luck and come back to us all of you, please."

"No promises but we'll do our best." Said Crow giving a thumbs up while Akiza smiled politely and Jack just crossed his arms before walking off. Martha and the twins watched them from the window until they could no longer be seen before turning to the room Yusei was sleeping in, now it was their turn to complete their side of their mission.

To Be Continued...

X.X.X.X.X.

**OK guys the next chapter. I am sooooooo sorry it has taken this long to update but I have been very busy as I have moved like three times in the past month and it has taken a while to adapt but I'm settling into my new place and I am ready to start writing again.**

**Anyway hope you guys can forgive and I'll try to update faster next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jack, Akiza and crow all looked at the outside of the building that was going to be the place of the battlefield, it was a derelict building but looked like it would be demolished in a few days if the the signs on the fence were anything to go by.

Looking at one another they knew this would probably be the last they saw of each other alive, so nodded their final goodbyes and walked towards the building ignoring the signs. They walked into what looked like a lobby, it was surprisingly big, there was an emergency exit to left that led to a fire escape, to the right was an elevator that by some miracle still had the power to work and to the front of the trio was a grand set of stairs.

Deciding they would each take a path and see where it led to, Crow went to the left, Akiza to the right and Jack walked straight up the stairs.

X.X.X.X.X.

Crow felt very uncomfortable, he had a sneaking suspicion that he was being watched but he couldn't tell by who or what but whoever they were, were powerful enough to block out their aura and keep to the shadows, it was then that Crow knew who his opponent was.

"I know you're there, Roman wasn't it?"

"Very good for a turned vampire but it's not so surprising you were trained by not one but two pureblood vampires. Tell me, do you think you're powerful enough to beat a pureblood vampire Young One?"

"Guess we'll see now won't we."

With that Roman revealed himself from the shadows and both men attacked at the same time.

X.X.X.X.X.

Akiza exited from the elevator when it came to a stop, all around her was covered in shadows but a path of candles were lit for her to follow.

"Subtle." Akiza said sarcastically

She had been walking down the corridor for a minute when finally the path came to a stop at a closed door, slowly she opened the door and peered into the room.

The room was pretty dark except for the lit alter in the middle of the room, there was also two figures standing by the alter waiting for her to enter the room.

"Greetings Miss Akiza. I am Misty and this is my lovely apprentice Carly, we will be your opponent for the night we do hope you came ready for your end."

"It is you that needs to prepare for the end."

A black aura surrounded Misty and Carly as they prepared to attack, while a rose coloured surrounded Akiza at the same time.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jack looked around he had no idea where he was going or what he was going to do when he got there, he knew he had to defeat Hakase but he also knew that Hakase was stronger than any turned vampire which was strange in itself. Jack knew that there were a few exceptions to the norm, like Crow. But Crow had been trained by both him and Akiza which was why he was so strong but Hakase had only had Roman which didn't make sense.

Slowly Jack entered one of the rooms, there was nothing in there but a desk bed and a few empty shelves so he turned around and closed the door but when he looked at the door opposite, he knew he had come to the final destination because on the door was a name that Jack would never forget.

_Yusei_

Jack gently opened the door and walked inside, he could tell instantly that Yusei used to live here, it still had a linger of his scent but the scent was different to the one Yusei had now, this one smelled of innocence and Jack knew that this was where Yusei had lived before him and his father had become hunters.

The room itself was still full of all the toys that Yusei used to play with, Jack was shocked to see a set of small stuffed dragons. One looked exactly like Stardust while another looked like his, he picked up the small Archfiend. It had the exact same markings as his dragon, he saw more dragons two looked like Crow and Akiza's but he didn't recognise the other two.

Jack looked at the walls, they were covered with drawings some you could tell were made when Yusei was just a toddler but slowly they got better and better until the drawing were so life like that Jack could swear that he was looking at pictures traced from photographs.

There were some of the dragons but what really shocked Jack was the pictures of himself and his friends, Yusei had drawn all of them.

Jack was beginning to think someone else had drawn them recently to throw him off his game but he could tell they were done years ago.

"Very realistic aren't they?" came Hakase voice from the window, making Jack jump expectantly, he had been on alert but he hadn't been able to sense Hakase at all no matter how hard he tried.

"How?"

"More about that later vampire but first things first, where is Yusei?"

"We sent him away so that you could never get your hands on him, he's safe."

"Very clever, but it won't work. You know what Yusei is like he will come back here, if only to save his precious vampire pet."

"I am no one's pet and neither are the others, that's why we came here today to prove to you that we can defeat you and for reasons selfless for us which is strange. You see we don't fight here today for the good of all vampires, we are a selfish race, we couldn't care less if one of our own was killed as long as we survive. But there is one who has seen through all the selfishness and has reached the hearts of us vampires and it is in his name that we fight."

"Nice speech, how long did it take to rehearse that. I know that you fight for my son and I knew you would send him away so that he would be safe."

"Then why ask?"

"Because I wanted confirmation before sending my last pawn into the fray but now that I know that he is practically defenceless I can begin my plan of taking over the vampire world."

"Not likely and none of us will bow down to you, what makes you think that others will as well?"

"Oh I know there will be some resistance but I will crush it like I would an ant in my hand and for those who follow me it will be through fear and intimidation. I am not like Rex I will rule through fear if I have to. As for Yusei, I know you have that witch Martha helping keep him safe but Martha can only do so much with her power before her body gives out and Little Leo is not going to much help considering that he has little training."

Jack growled and lunged for Hakase, he wanted to get this fight over and done with so that he could back to living a normal life.

X.X.X.X.X.

Yusei slowly opened his eyes, he knew instantly that he was in the back of a van because he was lying comfortably on a moving floor. He could see that the twins were watching out of the front and back window for any sign of trouble making them unable to see that he had awoken and Martha was driving the van so he knew that she wouldn't be able to see him get away.

"Escape from this van Yusei and I will run you over with it that way you won't be able to do anything."

Sighing Yusei put his head on the floor, he felt sluggish and could barely move, he knew it wasn't just what Jack had injected into him that had done this, he knew Martha had put a charm on him as well to keep him subdued.

"Where are we going?"

I'm sorry Yusei but I can't tell you, you are connected to Jack and if I tell you then there is a chance that you will tell Jack. Every time we move we are going to have to blindfold you so that you can't see but for the moment its fine."

"This is wrong and you know it Martha, you can't let the other three sacrifice their lives like that!" shouted Yusei

"I agree with you Yusei, it is wrong but it was their choice to do this and it is my choice to keep you and the twins safe."

"And what about my choice, what happened to my choice and what I wanted to do!"

"What would you have done, Yusei! What would happen if you were captured because you and I know that you wouldn't be killed and then you would be forced to use your powers to help evil people, then what would happen?!"

Yusei didn't say anything, he knew Martha was right but he still didn't want people to die for him, he wanted to die protecting the people that he loved.

"Now Yusei I am going to need fuel which means that I have to blindfold you but also if you shout for help you will not only endanger yourself but us as well and I hate to do it this way but I know you, you will try and find some way to go back to Jack and the others and I can't let that happen." Yusei merely nodded, he knew that if he shouted for help then he would endanger everyone and he wouldn't do that.

Luna came over to him and and produced a scarf from her pocket and placed it over his eyes so that he couldn't see anything. He felt the van slow to a stop and heard the front doors to the van open and close, he knew it was just Luna with him now, she helped him to sit up on the side of the van.

Luna looked sadly at her friend, she knew he was upset about the whole situation and there was nothing she could do to make him feel better about it either.

"Yusei I'm sorry about this, I really am but it has to be done."

Before Yusei could reply the whole van started to shake making Luna and Yusei tumble about in the back of the van. The back doors were ripped open to reveal a cloaked bald man with a monkey tail standing there.

Luna knew instantly that he was an enemy and that she had to protect Yusei but she also knew that she was not as strong as the others either, luckily for her she didn't have to worry because just behind the cloaked man was Leo and Martha.

Yusei could sense that Luna was scared and he wished he could do something about it but unfortunately he couldn't see anything and he still had the charm keeping him subdued on. Pressing his luck he decided to shout for help off Martha and Leo.

"Martha! Please undo the charm, I need to protect the twins and I know you won't be able to fight and keep the charm on me."

"No Yusei, I can't do that." came Martha's voice from beside Yusei, he was shocked that she had been able to get so close to him without him noticing but then realised that she had placed a charm on herself so that she could get close to him without being able to defend himself.

"Why not?"

"Because this is not my fight Yusei, this is the twins fight and I cannot get involved even if I wanted to, there is a forcefield stopping me from getting near to them. As of now they are on their own."

"They're not on their own, they have each other and I know for a fact that they will defend each other with their very lives."

X.X.X.X.X.

Crow was panting, no matter what he did Roman always seemed to sense his next move every attack that he tried Roman would simply block or he would dodge.

_How is he doing this, no matter what attack strategy I think up with he always seems one step...wait a minute, I know what to do!_

Closing his eyes, Crow cleared his mind and though of his friends making sure that his attack strategies were far from his mind and attacked.

He started by charging at Roman who simply moved out of the way but Crow had already stopped and proceeded to roundhouse kick Roman in the stomach.

"How?!"

"It was easy, I realised that you could read my mind and that you were using me to work out what I was gonna do next so I'm just making my fighting up as I go."

"Very clever, Young One but do you really think you can beat me without a strategy."

"We'll see now won't we."

X.X.X.X.X.

Akiza fell to her knees, she could handle one opponent but two was pushing her, when she hit one of them with her attacks the other would attack her and throw her off guard.

"Well Miss Akiza looks like we're going to win this fight, but there is something I would like to know before you die." said Misty frostily

"Not gonna happen, I refuse to die here."

"Whatever you say, what I want to know is, where is my brother?"

"I don't what you're talking about, I don't anything about your brother."

"Really because he did nothing but talk about you and how he wished to become a member of your clan and how he wished to learn to be better with you."

"No one in my clan ever did that, my master would make sure that no one approached me unless they were given express permission so unless he was given permission I never met him."

"That's a lie! My brother came home one day talking about how he had met you and how you told him to become more powerful and them you would acknowledge him as an equal, I couldn't take it and told him that you would never take him seriously and he defended you and ran away. I never saw him again and its all thanks to you, so now I'm going to get my revenge and find my brother."

With that Misty began charging all her power which Akiza knew would be her finishing blow and if Akiza couldn't find a way to block the attack then the battle would be over.

X.X.X.X.X.

Jack panted as he got back up off the floor, no matter what he did Hakase would counter by dodging causing Jack to miss, all the dodging had caused Jack to rapidly start losing energy. He looked to Hakase and noticed that the man didn't even look out of breath.

"Do you see now Atlus? You can't beat me, you never could, not when I was human and certainly not now."

"That may be but you won't find Yusei and that was the plan the entire time."

"What do you mean?"

"I read your letter about how you watched him after you were "killed" and me and the others came up with a plan for what to do while Yusei was running about looking for your next target."

"You planned to do this from the beginning?!"

"You bet we did and now even your little pawn is no match for the protection we have on Yusei. Even Yusei won't be able to break the charm on himself to try and come back here, so he is will be safe."

Hakase growled and kicked Jack to the floor, making sure that the pureblood wasn't going to get up, Hakase pulled a dagger from his belt. It looked beautiful to Jack, silver with intricate patterns on the the blade and rubies and emeralds encrusted on the hilt.

"Then I guess this is goodbye vampire, seeing as I have no further use of you." Hakase plunged the dagger down towards Jack's heart, closing his eyes, Jack waited for the pain only to realise that no pain had come.

Opening his eyes Jack was shocked to see Yusei there holding his father's arm preventing his father from delivering the killing blow.

"Yusei?! How?!" Yusei pulled his father away from Jack and into a wall, Hakase temporarily stunned, Yusei moved closer to Jack.

"I finally convinced Martha to let me come back."

"You fool! Its you they want and they will do anything to have you!"

"I know that Jack but I can't sit by and let everyone sacrifice themselves for me and that's why I came here, to fight, with you Jack." Jack looked like he wanted to say something else but Hakase started to clap. Yusei moved in front of Jack as a way to protect him. "Jack this is my fight and I don't want to get you to get hurt so no matter what happens don't get involved."

"I understand, you need to do this and I won't interfere." Yusei smiled and nodded to Jack before fully facing his father.

"Let's end this father."

"I couldn't agree more Yusei." And with that Hakase charged at his son for the final confrontation.

X.X.X.X.X.

**Hey guys, I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update my stories but I have been busy at work and then spending my free time off sleeping but I will try to update faster next time.**

**Anyhow hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll get the next one out real soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Akiza opened her eyes when she realised that Misty had not attacked her, looking up she saw that Jack had intercepted the attack, the wound was shallow and would heal in an hour, less if he drank some blood.

"Jack?! Why are you here? You couldn't have defeated Yusei's father that easily."

"I haven't, Yusei came back to help out and is fighting his father."

"Yusei but-"

"I know, but it was his choice to come back even after we sent him away."

"I understand, so what shall we do with these two?"

"I'll fight the other one, you can handle her and besides she seems to have a grudge against you."

Akiza stood up as Jack moved to the other one to make sure that she wouldn't interfere with the fight, at the same time both pureblood's summoned their dragons to finally end the fight, while the other two summoned their beasts, Misty's was a lizard and while Carly's was a hummingbird.

Each of the creatures tried to get a killing blow on their opponents but their attacks were blocked every time.

x.x.x.x.x.

Crow was on his knees panting it had been hard fighting Roman especially as he had been blocking most attacks but finally Crow had managed to get a blow in and a mortal one at that, now he stood above his opponent as Roman started to disintegrate into dust.

"You may have defeated me but Hakase is more powerful than you know, no one can defeat him. Not even Yusei." Crow wanted to ask what Roman was talking about but it was already too late.

x.x.x.x.x.

Leo and Luna looked towards Martha as they drove back to the city, they had defeated their opponent together, but it hadn't been easy as soon as the shield had gone up their enemy had used his powers to control Luna. Together they had nearly defeated Leo but through sheer will and Leo's words, Luna had broken free of the enemy's control and together defeated him but not before he revealed the location of the fight where Hakase was.

As soon as the enemy had been defeated the shield had gone down, allowing Martha to run to the twins to help them with their injuries but they had refused saying that they needed to get back to the city and help their friends.

Martha had refused outright but after saying they would go with or without her, she decided the best way was to go with them.

x.x.x.x.x.

Crow got off the elevator to see a path of candles, knowing that one of his friends was down the path, he followed it hoping it would lead him to Hakase but soon discovered Jack and Akiza facing off against two dark haired women.

Both of his friends were tired and he decided that he needed to help, looking from one to the other, he realised that Jack was holding out better than Akiza, so therefore he went to help her.

"My, My. Another one joins the fray." Misty smirked when she saw that Crow had come to help Akiza.

"Akiza. You alright?"

"I'm fine, but what about you?"

"Nothing too bad, a few bruised ribs and a couple of scratches here and there."

Akiza nodded, she knew that even though Crow had been injured he would heal provided he get a few days rest or a bit of blood in him.

"You shouldn't interfere young man, this is fight between me and her." Misty said pointing at Akiza. "You should know never to interfere in vengeance or didn't she teach you that when she was training you."

"What did Akiza do that was so bad?"

"She knows what happened to my brother and she won't say!"

"Is this true?" Crow asked looking towards Akiza

"No, I don't what happened to her brother. I may have met him briefly but I don't remember him, I keep trying but nothing comes up."

"This might be a stupid question but could your master have had something to do with her brother's disappearance?" Akiza looked at Crow, she hadn't thought about that, it was true that in the past her master had killed those not worthy of being in the clan and he could have done something to the boy.

"It is possible."

"Then you should tell her that, it may be possible that her brother is still out there somewhere."

"Yes, you're right." Akiza looked at Misty, both their summons had ceased their attacks to watch to see what their summoners would do. "Misty, I swear to you that I don't know what happened to your brother but if you will give me the chance I will help find him afterall if it is like you say and I really did meet him then I am partly responsible for anything that has happened to him."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because Akiza is a woman of her word, she hasn't ever gone against her word yet and I'm sure her master has something to do with this and her master wants her dead at the moment so it would only make sense for us to work together."

Misty thought about what Crow had said and realised that he was right, if Akiza was innocent and really didn't remember her brother but was willing to help find him, who was she to turn down the help and maybe together they could find her brother and get revenge on Akiza's master for all the evil he had done, for her own brother and all the other's that had probably been hurt or killed because of him.

"Very well. I shall accept your help but should you go back against your word, I will kill you."

"You have my word and should I go back against the agreement then you have full rights to kill me and I will not fight back. Crow will be our witness to the agreement and therefore we have a deal." Akiza held out her hand to Misty who took it, slowly they turned to Jack and Carly, who were still fighting.

"Carly cease fighting at once, we have an alliance with this group."

"Jack, you stop as well."

Both Carly and Jack looked to the group. Carly moved to Misty's side while being sure to keep Jack in her eye line as he looked like he still wanted to continue the fight.

"Carly and I shall depart from this place but we will be in touch soon to discuss plans of finding my brother." Misty said to Akiza and with that said they both left.

Jack looked to his comrades, they looked as bad as he felt but realised that they probably felt as bad as he did, afterall Akiza had been fighting against two opponent when he arrived and he was actually surprised to see Crow.

They heard a loud crash coming from upstairs and Jack realised that Yusei was still fighting his father, altogether they ran for the stairs climbing them three at a time, by the time the reached the floor it looked like a wrecking crew had been there as there was rubble everywhere.

Using his sense of smell Jack located Yusei at the far end room, running there he kicked open the door. Jack roared at the sight, Hakase had Yusei against the far wall, Yusei was facing the door but Hakase had his back to it as he was drinking from Yusei.

Jack flashed to the far side of the room and ripped Hakase from Yusei causing Yusei to moan in pain as he fell to the floor. Crow and Akiza were instantly by his side lifting him up as Jack threw Hakase into the nearest wall making sure he was unconscious before dropping him to the floor.

He darted back over to Yusei, looking him over for any life threatening injuries, when he saw that Yusei was relatively ok he moved to take Yusei in his arms.

"No Jack! We have to finish this, I have to finish this or its never gonna be over."

"No chance, I am taking you to a hospital. You are injured and you need a blood transfusion for the blood you have already lost." Yusei was about to say something more when he was hit with a wave of nausea and proceeded to black out.

x.x.x.x.x.

Yusei woke up feeling a little better, his neck still hurt from his father drinking from him and the cuts and bruises he had receive from the fight had all been tended to. Looking around he saw that he was in a white hospital room and that his friends were nowhere to be seen.

Slowly he sat up and made to move out of bed when the door opened to reveal Jack, as soon as he saw that Yusei was awake he smiled but that quickly turned to a frown when he realised that Yusei was trying to get out of bed. He sped to where Yusei and pushed him back down onto his back.

"Jack what's going on?"

"You need to stay in bed. You're father managed to take a serious amount of blood from you, more than what we initially thought. We brought you to this hospital where they gave you a blood transfusion."

"I see. And what happened to my father?"

"Unfortunately we had to get you to a hospital before we could kill him so he is still out there somewhere but don't worry we'll find him and we'll stop him together."

"Are you sure about that? Cos the last time you said we were going to do something together I remember being sedated and kidnapped!" growled Yusei, he was still angry at Jack for what he had done before the fight.

"Look Yusei, I understand that you're angry but we all agreed it was the best, if you're father had managed to capture you then it would have been all over for the rest of us."

"That wouldn't have happened Jack!" shouted Yusei, he glared at Jack, who returned Yusei's glare with a glare of his own.

"Oh yeah?! And how would you have done that?! From what I saw before you collapsed, was your father taking a rather nice bite out of your neck when we arrived!"

"That was the plan!" Yusei screamed making Jack startle. "I goaded my father into killing me when I realised that I couldn't beat him. He is more powerful than I imagined, he may have been a turned vampire but he has that strength and the tenacity of a pureblood, but it's more than that he's stronger than you Jack and when I realised I couldn't win, the next option was for me to die and that way people would stop fighting over my power because there would be no power as I'm the only one of my family to have the powers of my ancestors and I have no children to pass on the power to."

"Well that's comforting to know that your father is strong but does my life really mean that little to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You said it yourself that if you die, I die and just knowing that you tried to end your life knowing that it would kill me is selfish of you Yusei!"

Yusei looked down at Jack's words, the truth was that Yusei had forgotten that if he died then Jack died with him and upon realising this, he also realised that it was selfish of him to return to the battle. Knowing that he could have killed Jack, tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Jack...I'm so sorry. I didn't realise that I was risking your life as well. I would understand if you never forgive me for what I did but I truly am sorry for doing what I did."

Jack looked down at Yusei to see that his face was hidden but what Yusei couldn't hide was the tears streaming down his face.

"Yusei?" Jack asked bending down so that he was eye level with Yusei, before he could react however Yusei had pulled him into his embrace. With Yusei crying into his shoulder, he knew it would hard to stay mad at him, knowing that what he had done had been to protect everyone. "It's alright, I realise what you tried to do and I don't hold it against you, in fact I would have done the same thing if I had been in your situation."

Yusei smiled at Jack's words. "Thanks Jack, so what happened to everyone else?"

"Everyone is a little worse for wear but other than that they're all fine. Which is surprising because the only one to actually defeat an enemy is Crow."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Crow's opponent was Roman and he managed to kill him but it took a lot out of him after we brought you here, he collapsed himself. Akiza's opponent made a deal with her and then she and her apprentice left."

"But what about the twins and Martha, last time I saw them, there was a forcefield around the twins so that we couldn't enter the battlefield."

"Well about that, the twins managed to win against their opponent and they were the ones to get us to the hospital but -" Jack hesitated to say the rest of it as he knew that Yusei would freak out.

"But what?"

"The battle was too much for Luna, not only did she end up being controlled by the enemy, when she broke free she had to use all her energy just to defeat the enemy."

"She's not -" Yusei dreaded to ask the question but he had to know what happened to his friend.

"She's not dead if that's what you're thinking but on the way here she slipped unconscious and when the doctors examined her, she told us that Luna was in a coma and the chances of her coming out of it are not good."

"If I can see her, I can heal her." Yusei moved to get out of bed but was again pushed back by Jack who had an angry look on his face.

"Absolutely not, you're in no condition to help Luna. You not only just woke up from having most of your blood taken but you can barely move, it's taking all your energy just to move about."

"You can't stop me Jack! She's my friend."

"And I'm not saying not to heal her! All I want you to do is to wait until you healed that way I know you will be safe doing it. I don't know what would happen to me if I lost you. And before you asked I tried to heal her myself but it didn't work"

"Ok Jack, you win. I'll wait to heal her but I do want to see her."

"I'll talk to the doctor and see what they say." Yusei nodded and Jack turned and walked away allowing Yusei to collect his thoughts on everything.

Yusei was just nodding off when someone entered his room, assuming it was Jack coming back from the doctor, he relaxed.

"Well don't you look well son."

Instantly awake Yusei turned to the intruder and saw that it was his father, he made to shout but his father pressed a cloth to his face instantly he could tell that there was chloroform on the cloth as he slowly started to become drowsy.

_Jack, Please help!_

_**Yusei what's going on?!**_

Yusei tried to concentrate on telling Jack that his father was with him but it had taken all his energy just to send that one message and finally he slipped unconscious. When Hakase was sure that Yusei wouldn't be a problem he swung the boy onto his shoulders, throwing a letter addressed to Jack on the bed, Hakase escaped through the window just in time as Jack burst through the door.

When Jack looked at the room he saw that the window was open and Yusei was nowhere to be seen, quickly rushing to the window, he looked to see if Yusei or whoever had taken Yusei was out there but there was no one around. He growled and moved to leave the room but caught something in the corner of his eyes, he opened the letter addressed to him.

_Atlus,_

_I have Yusei. If you want to see him come to the base that you were using before you found out about me. Come alone otherwise I will kill Yusei._

Jack shook with rage, how could Hakase threaten to kill his own child? Jack shook his head calming himself before leaving the room. He had places that he needed to be and someone he needed to save.

x.x.x.x.x.

When Yusei woke up, his spun like crazy and throbbed like there was no tomorrow, he tried to put his hands to his head but found that he couldn't. Looking down he saw that he was handcuffed to what looked like an examination table.

"Good to see you awake son." Yusei looked around but couldn't see anything because when he moved his head everything began to spin before his eyes. "You might not want to move around."

"What did you do to me?" Slurred Yusei, trying to make sense of things. He had tried to use his powers to call Jack for help but nothing happened.

"Just a specially made inhibitor. It stops all your powers from working, including being able to talk to that insufferable partner of yours."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what he is able to do without your help, we both know that I am more powerful than him, afterall, that is why you tried to kill yourself isn't it because you knew that I would beat you and your partner." Hakase moved closer to the table to look at his son, even when he disorientated he could see that his son was calculating what was happening and how he could he could help.

"You plan on killing Jack because you think his protection on me will break if he dies."

"Very good Yusei." Hakase smiled, he could sense that Jack was close and finally his plan would finally be completed. "Now Yusei, I need you to be a good boy and be quiet while the grown ups talk."

Yusei gritted his teeth, his father was talking to him like he was a child but worse was that his father had pulled out a roll of duct tape and cut a strip off. Hakase moved in close to Yusei, who tried to move his head away but Hakase just grabbed his chin and turned Yusei to face him and placed the strip over his mouth.

Hakase turned, ignoring the muffled shouts of Yusei, he moved away from the table towards the shadows where he was completely covered so that when Jack entered he would be hidden.

Jack was very cautious when he entered the base, he knew it was a trap but he needed to save Yusei no matter what happened. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw that the base was exactly how they had left with the exception of the lab area.

Jack saw Yusei strapped to the examination table meaning that he couldn't move or remove the tape that had been placed over his mouth, he also noticed that Yusei had some sort of crown on his head but knew that it wasn't just any jewellery, if he had to guess he would say that it was an inhibitor.

He moved closer to the lab to release Yusei but Yusei was shaking his head and shouting something but because of the tape he couldn't understand what Yusei was trying to say. He stopped walking and Yusei seemed to calm down a bit, he knew that Yusei knew what was going on and Yusei was trying to warn but couldn't communicate properly so he decided to use their bond.

_Yusei-_

Before Jack knew it pain exploded in his head causing the world to spin and he fell to his knees, he heard Yusei's muffled shouts and Jack realised that he had experienced the same pain as well.

"Was that painful Atlus?" Jack turned to look towards the entrance and saw Hakase come out of the shadows, the vampire had been watching the events unfold.

"What did you do?!"

"Simple." He said casually walking past Jack to Yusei. "See this device on Yusei's head, it is a specially made inhibitor that stops the wearer from using their powers but should someone try to use the wearers powers then they both feel the pain."

"But why make Yusei feel the pain as well?"

"Simple really, he will become weaker and easier to control."

Jack growled at Hakase's words but what made things worse was that he knew he was outmatched and he couldn't rely on Yusei to help because it would cause them both pain, unless of course, Jack could get the inhibitor off Yusei and then he would be able to use Yusei's powers and win the fight.

Standing up, Jack kept Hakase in sight so that Hakase couldn't attack him without being seen. Before Jack could think of a plan, Hakase charged forwards attacking, Jack barely had time to put up a defence but it also meant that he couldn't let it down to attack or he would be hit before he could hit Hakase.

Yusei watched helplessly as his father attacked Jack without mercy, he knew that if they wanted this war to be over then it would require him and Jack to merge and then to defeat his father.

Pulling uselessly on the cuffs that held him to the table but they wouldn't budge, if Yusei had to guess, he would say that they had been enchanted to stop him getting out of them.

_So what. I'm just supposed to lie here while those two fight, I have to figure a way to get out of this._

_**Maybe I can help with that.**_

_Jack?_

_**Sorry prince but not quite.**_

_Prince? Who are you?_

_**It is the name I gave you when I first became one with you.**_

_Tell me who you are!_

_**Patience prince it will come to you in time.**_

Yusei growled, of all the times to go crazy and hear voices, now was not the time. Suddenly a memory came to his mind, one that he had buried years ago.

"**Dad, why am I so different?"**

"**What do you mean son?"**

"**All the other hunters look at me like I'm a vampire myself. It hurts my feelings when they won't let me play with the other children, why do they do that?"**

"**Yusei, you are no vampire if that's what you're thinking. People dislike us because of our family's ancestors, they are only jealous of you."**

"**What did our ancestors do wrong?"**

"**They..." **

_**Before I let you see the rest of this memory prince I must ask if you're ready, afterall once you see this memory things will never be the same again.**_

_I don't if I'll ever be ready but if I wanna save Jack I have to do this._

_**Very well prince.**_

"**They... They made a deal with a demon."**

"**What kind of deal?"**

"**The deal was that the demon would help save the clan if they allowed the demon to inhabit the bodies of their children and descendants of the children and the demon's power would then be of use to child if they were strong enough to control them but since the first time no one in the Fudo Clan has been able to use that power, except for you."**

"**What does that mean?" Young Yusei asked tilting his head to the side, still not understanding.**

"**It means that when the child of the Fudo Clan was born that the demon would moved from the old host namely the parent and into the newborn child. Do you understand now?"**

"**So you're saying that I have a demon in me and that because he saw me as strong enough, he lets me use his powers?"**

"**Correct, I'm sorry Yusei because of our clan you will never have a normal life and there is always the chance that the demon can take over your body"**

"**I don't mind." Young Yusei said smiling. "Maybe if I can talk to the demon, we can be friends and then we won't have to worry about him taking over cos we'll be friends."**

When the memory ended, Yusei lay there panting, how could he have forgotten something as important as having a demon inside his.

"_**Because I made you forget."**_

"_Why?"_

"_**Because I was being selfish, when you became a hunter there was a chance that you exorcise me from your body and I just didn't want to die."**_

"_What do you mean die?"_

"_**My species die if our host rejects us from their body I have a purely symbiotic relation if my host rejects me then I cannot survive on my own, that was why I made the pact to enter the children because they were less likely to see me as a threat. Most of them forgot about me when they entered adulthood anyway." The demon said the last bit bitterly **_

"_I'm sorry if I made you feel that way but you should know that I would never intentionally kill you unless you did something to hurt innocent people."_

"_**Thank you prince, I'm sorry I didn't have more faith in you."**_

"_But you did...you saw me as strong enough to control your powers am I right? Therefore you trusted me to some point. But there is one thing I have to ask."_

"_**What is that?"**_

"_Has there ever been a time when you took control of my body?"_

"_**Once, when I saved that lovely vampire partner of yours, but I altered your memory a little. When I took over some of my features were incorporated onto your body such as my ears and tail. So I made your mind think you had done it without my help."**_

"_Ok, I understand. Thank you. Just so you know I'm happy to have your help. _(A/N: Oh man you have no idea how hard it was to come up with that line without it sounding like an innuendo.)_ I was actually wondering if there was a way for you to free us so we can help Jack."_

"_**I can try but it will cause us harm because this inhibitor was made to stop my powers."**_

"_I'm willing to take that risk, I want to help Jack no matter what happens."_

"_**Very well prince but I will have to have complete control of your body if I am to even have a chance."**_

"_Ok, do what you need to do."_

Yusei closed his eyes and surrendered to the darkness that enveloped him, he felt content and warm in the darkness, suddenly he started to feel pain, it felt like his wrists were burning and he was starting to wonder what was happening when he felt a push that told him he could take his body back over.

When Yusei opened his eyes, he saw that he had been freed from the cuffs but his wrists had badly damaged in the process, both of his wrists were bleeding badly.

"_**Sorry prince I tried my best to reduce the damage as much as possible."**_

"_It's fine thank you."_

x.x.x.x.x.

Jack fell to his knees, he hadn't had the chance to counter-attack Hakase at all and now he was becoming tired, if he didn't do something soon he would lose not only the fight and his life but he would lose Yusei as well.

Hakase saw his chance to attack and charged towards Jack, he pulled his arm back and brought his hand together ready to plunge his hand into Jack's chest. Thrusting his hand forward he struck but it wasn't Jack that he got it was Yusei.

Yusei gritted his teeth from the pain but remained where he was he pulled his hunter knife up in his hand and pushed as hard as he could at his father, impaling the blade into his father's chest.

Hakase looked in horror at the blade protruding from his chest, not only was he about to die he was to be killed at the hands of his son.

"Don't think you have won Yusei because in the end I still win. I nicked an artery and you are going to bleed out quickly and when you die, that insufferable vampire will die with you." With that Hakase turned to dust.

Jack held Yusei in his arms, Hakase had been right, the blood flowing from Yusei was gushing so fast that he wouldn't have time to get Yusei to the hospital in time and he didn't have the strength to even move anyway.

"I'm sorry Jack, looks like this is the end. If only I hadn't merged with you then you wouldn't have to die with me." Yusei said, he had started to cry at the thought of Jack dying because of his stupidity.

"Without you Yusei, I would have died ages ago. It may have been only a short time but I am glad I met you and learned to be a better person and if I have to die I'm glad I'm glad I get to die with the one I love."

"Going soft there Jack?" laughed Yusei, tears were still flowing down his face but he was glad that Jack would be there with him.

"_**Sorry prince but I'm not ready to let you die yet."**_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**I'm going to save you, I can use the last of my power to heal you."**_

"_But what about you?"_

"_**Well I've had some fun but I think it's time I go afterall I've had a blast being in this world but I've lived long enough."**_

"_I don't want you to go."_

"_**That's sweet. I just ask that you don't forget about me. Before you argue, I am doing this and there is nothing you can do to stop me so just accept it."**_

"_If there is no stopping you can I ask you something?"_

"_**That's fair, what is it you want to know?"**_

"_Your name, I never asked your name."_

"_**Soujiki, my name is Soujiki."**_

"_It was nice to meet you Soujiki."_

x.x.x.x.x.

When Yusei woke up again, he saw that he was in the same hospital room as he had been when he first woke up. He looked to the side of him to see that Jack was sitting in a plastic chair next to his bed sleeping soundly.

Quietly so as to not wake him, Yusei moved closer to Jack. Placing his hands on either side of Jack's face he gently kissed the sleeping vampire. Jack opened his eyes when he felt lips on his but closed them again when he saw that it was Yusei kissing him.

When the kiss ended Jack opened his eyes again and looked at Yusei, smiling he moved in again to kiss the young hunter.

"What happened?" Yusei asked

"I was hoping you answer that, the last thing I remember was holding you in my arm and then there was this bright light and when it disappeared your wounds were healed but you were unconscious."

"It's a long story."

"Well we have all the time in the world."

"Well it all started when my ancestors..."

**x.x.x.x.x.**

**I'm sooooooooo sorry it has taken me this long to bring out this new chapter but my old laptop died and I had to save up for a new one and then things kept getting in the way so I haven't wrote anything in a long time.**

**Anyway I am nearly done with this story. I will be adding an epilogue as soon as I can.**

**So what did you think, this is the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope you like it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue**

Yusei looked up at the sky as he walked out of the hospital, the doctors had finally given him permission to leave with the strict advice that he take it easy for a week or two. Jack had told the doctors that he would make sure that Yusei got the rest that he needed, but he knew he also had to keep an eye on Yusei as well.

After Soujiki had died, Yusei had found that he didn't have his old powers anymore, not matter how much Yusei and Jack tried to communicate with each other, nothing happened but that was not the only problem, because he had lost his powers, Yusei also couldn't heal Luna so now they just had to hope that Luna had enough strength of her own to pull through.

As they walked to Martha's apartment, Jack thought back to the others and what would happen now, Akiza had left after she knew the danger had passed and went to follow through on her deal with Misty and Crow had agreed to help, when he found out that he would never be able to be human again, he had decided to use his powers to help other people and the first person on his agenda was Misty. Leo had yet to leave Martha after he had found out about his sister and yet to visit her.

The reason why Yusei and Jack were headed to Martha's was to get Leo to see his sister, they figured (well Yusei figured) that maybe if Luna knew her brother was there that she might wake up just like she had when she was being controlled.

When they reached the apartment they noticed that it was oddly quiet, Jack looked to Yusei to tell him to stay put but without Jack realising Yusei had pulled his hunting gun from holster and was waiting for Jack to open the door. Slowly they entered the room but nothing appeared out of place, the only thing that was wrong was that there was no one there, while Yusei was checking the bedroom, Jack noticed that there was a note on the kitchen counter, opening the note Jack realised that it was from Martha.

_Dear Yusei and Jack,_

_I have finally convinced Leo to go see Luna at the hospital and I am taking him there later on, I know that Yusei gets out today so I am writing this in case we don't meet at the hospital and to tell you that we will be back later today._

_Martha_

Jack smirked, he realised that Yusei was right behind him and had read the letter also. _When did he get behind me, I didn't sense him get near._

They waited a few hours before Martha returned with Leo, he looked happier than they had ever seen him and knew that going to the hospital brought good news rather than bad for once.

"Yusei, Jack! She woke up, Luna woke up!" Leo said excitedly, jumping all round the room. "She said heard my voice and that she knew she had to come back and keep an eye on me."

"That's great Leo, I'm happy for you."

Martha had taken her coat off and had settled down on the chair while she watched Leo run round the room like a maniac, but frowned from the way Yusei spoke. Yusei noticed her frown and sighed, he knew he had tell her but it was hard for him.

"Yusei, what is going on? You sound like you have some bad news for us."

"It's not bad news but it's not good either."

"So what is going on?" Yusei looked at Jack, he had yet to tell Jack this news and knew he had to be careful how he explained it.

"I'm leaving." Yusei looked away from Jack and to the floor, suddenly his boots seemed more interesting than the others.

"Well I'm coming with you, you should know this."

"No Jack, I need to go away for a while. I need to find who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"All my life I've had people to lean on and even when I thought I was alone I had Soujiki to look after me, so I need to go on a journey and find out who I am."

"That's ridiculous, you're Yusei Fudo, hunter and my partner, regardless if you have powers or not."

"Jack's right, Yusei. Besides I don't want you to go, what will I tell Luna when I go see her?"

"Leo, I know this hard for you, it's hard for me too but this is something I have...no, I need to do this."

Leo looked up to see that Yusei was looking him straight in the face and he too realised that Yusei needed to this, but it still hurt, nodding he walked away without a word. Jack looked like he was to kill something but was refraining himself from doing something he would regret, Martha looked at Yusei and sighed, she knew there was nothing she could do to talk him out of it and just sat back in her chair.

"Yusei, why are you doing this to me? I need you in my life, every time I'm away from you, I feel like I'm incomplete and if you leave I don't what I would do. What if I turn into that arrogant jerk you knew when we first met?"

"That won't happen Jack and do you wanna know why I know that. It's because you're a good person Jack and you'll be fine without me."

"But what-"

"Jack it won't be forever, I promise I'll come back. I will come back _for you_." Yusei looked pleadingly into Jack's eyes, slowly Jack nodded.

"Ok, but remember that you promised to come back to me." Yusei nodded, he moved in closer and gave Jack a small peck on the lips before walking out of the apartment without once looking back.

**2 Years later...**

Jack had decided to move into Yusei's old apartment, he had been there for two years and hadn't changed anything, besides moving his clothes and a few personal possessions into the place.

He was glad the place was right next door to Martha and the twins, that way he could keep an eye on them and make sure that they were always safe.

After Luna had been discharged from the hospital, Martha had filed adoption papers and was now the twins legal guardian. She had decided that it would be safer for all of them this way, she could watch then and Jack would protect them from harm.

They also decided to stay so that when Yusei returned he would know where they were, but after two years Martha was beginning to think that maybe Yusei wouldn't be returning. She felt that if he was returning then he would have sent a message by now.

Martha had just finished tucking in the twins for the night when she heard an anguished cry from Jack's apartment. She walked across the hall to the apartment, finding that the door was open she walked in.

"Jack? Is everything alright?" Martha found Jack on his knees, tears streaming from his eyes as he continued to look at the piece of paper grasped in his hand. Slowly she managed to manoeuvre him into his bed in the next room and lulled him to sleep, when she knew that Jack was asleep, she dislodged the piece of paper from his hand and walked into the living room to read whatever it was. She knew that she was invading his privacy but she had to know what had reduced the proud vampire to a sobbing state.

_Dear Mr. Atlus,_

_We received information that you were made Yusei Fudo's next of kin as of two years and it is with this information that we regret to inform you that Yusei Fudo has been killed in action._

_He was on assignment when he was sidelined by a demons cult, we sent men to retrieve the body but they informed us there was nothing left to return. _

_Sorry for your loss. We will sent his personal belongings to you as soon as they have been processed and confirmed for release._

_Sincerely,_

_Head of the Hunter's Association._

Martha felt the tears running down her face but she didn't care, the young man she had come to see as her son had been killed in action and this time he wasn't coming back.

Placing the letter on the coffee table she walked out of the apartment and to her own, what was she going to tell the twins? Or Crow? She knew she had to tell them but she didn't know how. With a heavy sigh she walked into her room and settled into her bed hoping that when she woke up this would be a terrible dream...but it wasn't.

**10 Years Later...**

Jack had moved from Yusei's apartment and into one of his many mansions, he had become very reclusive since news of Yusei's death had reached him. He had moved out days after he knew Yusei wasn't coming back and had lost contact with everyone from his former, it hurt too much to have them around.

Every night his dreams were filled with images of Yusei and all the things they had been through, but as the years went on he slowly started to forget images and slowly started to forget what Yusei looked like.

**Crow...**

After Crow had helped Akiza with her deal, they had gone back to Martha's apartment to tell her that everything was going to get better and that they would never have to deal with Akiza's master as they had managed to take him down but not before receiving the information that they had set out to get.

When he found out about Yusei's death he had been angry, after everything they had been through Yusei had gone and gotten himself killed, it made him feel as though he was useless, he had spent all that time away from his friend and now he was gone forever.

He spent the next ten years going from hunting job to job, making up for not being there for his friend. But now, he felt as though he should settle down and look after the twins as Martha was getting on in life.

**Leo and Luna...**

After hearing what had happened to Yusei, they decided that they would stay with Martha for as long as possible as they would outlive her.

As the years passed they became more independent and were thinking about what they wanted to do with their lives, Crow had taken over as their legal guardian, allowing Martha to retire and move to a safer city but she lived close enough for them to visit when they wanted.

**Akiza...**

Akiza after keeping her promise had decided to go into medicine, she wanted to be a doctor of both humans and supernaturals. She had actually become quite famous but when she had heard news of Yusei's death she had realised that a part of her felt like it had gone forever.

She kept in contact with Crow, Martha and the twins but had not been able to contact Jack, when she had first heard the news she had tried to talk to Jack but he refused to see her and after a while she had given up trying and now she was focusing on her career.

**Jack...**

Jack lay in bed tossing and turning, he had been having strange dreams lately he dreamt of darkness and a voice calling out to him but he could never make out what was being said.

Tonight was different however, today was the anniversary of day he had received the news of Yusei's death. He planned to spend the whole day asleep but his dream made him change his mind.

**Dream...**

**Jack was surrounded by darkness, he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face, which was strange in itself as he was a vampire and he could see in the dark. He looked around when he heard a voice, it sounded strangely familiar but different at the same time.**

"**So we finally meet."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I am the one that kept your partner alive, I am Soujiki."**

"**But I thought you were dead?"**

"**Oh I am but I thought it would be prudent to tell you that the prince is alive."**

"**What!? That's impossible they said that he died, they sent men to get him back but they couldn't."**

"**He is, but the demons that have him now are those of my people. When he was taken by demons they decided to see what made him tick and see if it would bring you to them but I intervened and told my people to get him away from them but it came at a price."**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**The price was that he had to endure this dark dimension for ten years and at the end if he was still alive then he would be allowed to leave and he would have his powers returned."**

"**Why would he agree to that?!"**

"**Because he loves you, he said he would endure eternity if it meant coming back to you like he promised he would, the powers were my idea and now that the ten years are up he can finally come home."**

"**But how do I know that its still the same Yusei from ten years ago?"**

"**Oh it's him, he never once gave into the delusions forced upon him but always said that he would return to you, even now he is still the same man that he was twelve years ago."**

"**Where is he?"**

"**Unfortunately I can't tell you that. You must find him on your own and when you do find him he will look exactly the same as the day he went into this place."**

"**Thank you Soujiki."**

"**Pleasure to meet you Jack, now find our prince and live happily ever after."**

**Jack didn't need to be told twice, even though he couldn't see he began to feel around, using his hands as his eyes. He was beginning to think that maybe he was going crazy and that this was all something his mind made up to make him feel better, but he decided to try one more thing before giving up.**

"**Yusei! If you can hear me, give me a sign to find you." Jack shouted into the darkness, as if to answer his call a path of white light came towards him.**

**After running for a while, Jack came to a sphere of light and Jack could see that there was someone in the sphere. Jack touched the sphere hoping to all deities out there that this was Yusei and that he had finally found him.**

**The sphere glowed brighter, so bright that Jack had to cover his eyes but when he was finally able to see, there in front of him was the young man he had come to love.**

**Running over to him he picked Yusei up and checked him for injuries, when he found nothing wrong he sighed with relief. Slowly he moved in closer to Yusei, embracing him in a loving kiss.**

**Yusei opened his eyes when he felt lips on his own, everything was jumbled in his head but the one thing he did know was that it was Jack kissing him.**

**When Jack separated he found that Yusei was awake and he could have cried if it weren't for the fact that his pride got in the way. **

"**You found me Jack, I knew you would."**

"**Yusei, I am so glad that you're ok but how do I get you out of here?"**

"**It's already taken care of as soon as you wake up, I'll be back in our dimension."**

"**Ok, so I need to hurry up and wake up." Even as Jack said this, he felt the pull of his body pulling him back and waking.**

Jack opened his looking around his room, he had thought that when he woke up Yusei would be right next to him but he wasn't, he tried to use their bond as Soujiki had told him that Yusei would have his powers back but he couldn't feel anything.

Feeling more depressed than he ever had, the dream had been so good that he actually looked forward to waking up only to find that it had been a dream.

A ring of the doorbell pulled him from his thoughts, he didn't feel like getting up and telling the person that they needed to leave, but the ringing kept going and after what felt like hours, jack finally got up to answer the door.

With supernatural force Jack pulled the door from its hinges, mainly to try and scare the person but when he saw who it was that had been constantly ringing the bell he dropped the door with a loud thud.

"Hi Jack, I'm back." Yusei said with a smile on his face, Jack pulled him close making sure that Yusei was actually there. When he realised that he wasn't dreaming, he smiled and embraced Yusei.

"Welcome home." Jack saiding kissing Yusei before using his powers to fix the door and close it.

X.X.X.X.X.

**Well after many months of writer's block, I have finally completed Blood Sweeter than Honey. I will be focusing on Slave to You next. **

**And before you say anything did you really think that I would kill off Yusei? I mean seriously Yusei is one of the best character in 5D's and we all know that Jack wouldn't be half the man he is without Yusei.**

**I would like to thank Lexterminator for all your help, its actually thanks to all your encouragement that I was able to finally complete this. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed the story as your reviews made all the difference. So thanks everyone!**


End file.
